A Pirates Love
by Spunky Sparrow
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow returns to Port Royal, not expecting his true love to be there. But she has a secret...and things don't always go as planned...STORY COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Madeline Skye stepped through the gates of her modest home in Port Royal. As she was about to open her parasol, she heard the distinct footsteps of soldiers marching. She turned to see a small regiment coming down the street. She noticed Commodore Norrington leading them.

"Good morning Commodore. A bit early for patrol isn't it?" she asked. He smiled at her and bowed slightly.

"Good morning to you Mrs. Skye. And no, not too early. There is a small matter to attend to." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh. Nothing serious I hope?"

"No ma'am. Just a slight ship problem."

"A ship problem?"

"It seems as if Captain Sparrow and the Black Pearl have docked in Port Royal. I intend to find out what why he is here."  Madeline found it hard to breath. Her heart began to race. No. He couldn't be here.

"Mrs. Skye, are you all right?" Commodore asked. He placed his hand on her elbow to steady her. Fear she might faint. She quickly regained her composure.

"I'm fine. Thank you Commodore."

"Perhaps you should return inside and get some rest. Good day ma'am."

Madeline watched him retreat with his troops. Her gaze looking towards the busy docks of Port Royal and saw the all too familiar sails of the Black Pearl. She nearly jumped a foot in the air when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Madeline, are you all right?" she turned to see her cousin Elizabeth Turner.

"No, I'm not all right. The Black Pearl has returned to Port Royal Elizabeth." Elizabeth saw the fear and panic in Madeline's eyes. 

"Good morning Madeline." She heard Will say to her.

"No it isn't a good morning Will."

"What's wrong?" he asked as he followed her gaze to the docks. "Jack's back." 

Madeline become suddenly alarmed once more. She began to race forward only to have Will catch her on the arm. She looked at him. Her breath caught in her throat.

"JJ is down at the docks. He wanted to go fishing this morning."

"I'll go, it will be quicker." He took off in a run to find JJ. Knowing that he would talk to anyone. And that anyone could include Jack.

"What am I going to do Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Don't worry Maddy. Will will bring JJ home and then we will figure out what to do from there." She took Madeline's arm and led her back inside her house. Praying that Will would find JJ fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Captain Jack Sparrow looked toward the town of Port Royal. His ship had needed repairs and this was the closest port. He frowned as he saw a regiment of troops approaching his ship. The frown deepened as he saw who was leading the regiment.

"Well Commodore, good morning to you." He said sarcastically.

Commodore Norrington looked around at the crew scurrying about the decks of the Black Pearl.

"What do we owe the unexpected pleasure of your presence Mr. Sparrow?" he asked. Jack jumped down to stand next to him. He raised a finger.

"It's Captain Sparrow if you please." Norrington rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it. What are you doing in Port Royal?"

"My ship is in need of repairs. And since this was the closest port. I figured I'd drop in for a visit."

Norrington was silent for a moment. He looked up at the Black Pearl. But noticed it wasn't flying the skull and cross bones flag. In fact, it flew no flag at all.

"Get your ship repaired and leave. I can trust that your crew will be on its best behavior?"

"Like they would behave any other way Commodore." Jack asked with a smirk. 

"See that there isn't any disturbances. Understood?"

"Savvy mate." Jack watched the troops depart the dock. As he turned back to the Pearl, he noticed a young boy looking at him. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"And who might you be mate?"

"Are you really Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Who's askin'?"

"My mum has told me stories about you."

"And who might your mum be boy?" The young boy eyed up Jack.

"Her name is…."

"JJ!" he turned to see Will running towards him.

"Uncle Will!" He turned and went running into Will's arms. He hugged him and placed him back on the ground.

"Will Turner. My friend." Jack said extending his hand. Will shook Jack's hand.

"Jack Sparrow. My friend." They smiled at each other.

"Who's the young chap? And why is he calling you 'Uncle Will'?" Jack asked.

"Oh um, he's the son of Elizabeth's cousin."

"Elizabeth has a cousin?" Jack asked. A smile playing on his lips. "What's the boy's name?"

"My name is J…"

"JJ, run along home, your mum and Aunt Elizabeth are waiting for you."

"Oh alright." He said with a sigh. "Goodbye Captain." He said waving to Jack.  They watched JJ run up the docks into town.

"So what brings you to Port Royal Jack?"

"Me ship needs repairs. And I figured I would pay you a visit."

"How long are you going to be here?" Jack looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Why all the questions Will? Are you hiding something?" 

"No, don't be silly."

"Good. So how is Miss Swann?"

"You mean my wife?"

"I missed the wedding? Damn. Let's celebrate tonight. I'll bring the rum."  Will laughed and shook his head.

"How about you have dinner with us tonight?"

"Sounds wonderful. You'll have to bring me since I don't know where you live." They began to walk up the decks. Jack nudged Will. "You aren't living in the governor's mansion are ye?"

Will smiled. "Not on your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Madeline was pacing in the dining room of her home. Waiting anxiously for her son to return home. Elizabeth watched her.

"Will you please sit down? You're making me nervous." Madeline turned to look at her cousin.

"Wouldn't you be nervous too? Knowing that your son has heard all of the tales of his father, but has yet to meet him. Knowing that your son will talk to anyone who approaches him. Knowing that that someone could be his father. Oh Elizabeth, what am I going to do?" She slumped down in a chair. Her skirts billowing about her legs.

"Mum!" she heard JJ's voice echoing through the house. She jumped up and ran to him. Clutching him in her arms.

"Oh JJ!"

"Mum, you're squeezing me." She gently pushed him away from her and kneeled down so that she was eye level with him. He had a serious expression on his face.

"I met my father." Was all he said. Madeline hung her head down.

"Did you tell him your name?" He didn't answer her. When she looked up at him, she had tears in her eyes.

"JJ, did you tell him your name?" Elizabeth asked.

"No Aunt Elizabeth. Uncle Will came just as he asked me my name." Madeline heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Thank God." She said. She stood up and faced the window looking towards the ocean.

"Why can't I tell him? Why are you hiding from him Mum?" For a boy of five, he sounded much older than he was. Madeline turned towards her son. He was the spitting image of his father.

"Because Jack, he can never know who you are."

"But Mum, why?" He pleaded with his mother.

"Because he would never forgive me for leaving."

"I thought you told me that he left you Maddy?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I left. Knowing that he would never be willing to settle down. The sea is his life." Madeline half laughed and half cried. "He's captain Jack Sparrow and that is the way it is." She turned once again to JJ.

"Go up to your room, pack your things. We are leaving in the morning for the island."

"Mum!" JJ yelled at her.

"Don't argue with me. Just go do it." He looked at his Aunt Elizabeth, trying to get her to change his mother's mind. JJ stormed up to his room, slamming the door.

"Maddy, don't run away like a scared child. Why not just face Jack and tell him that he has a son?"

"I just can't Elizabeth."

"Do you still love him?"

"I will always love him. He's a pirate. He stole my heart." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Madeline and Elizabeth entered the foyer of Elizabeth's house.  They could hear laughing coming from the room just to their left.  Will's study.  Elizabeth glanced to the right into the dining room and saw that the table was set for five instead of four.  She picked up her skirts and in a flurry rushed towards the study.  She threw open the doors just as Madeline caught up with her.

"Elizabeth! No!" she cried.  She knew without looking who was on the other side of those doors.

"Will, how could you?" Elizabeth yelled at her husband.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry.  I assumed you would be staying at Maddy's house."  They both turned to see Jack and Madeline looking at each other.  Jack was so stunned to see her that he dropped his glass.  It shattered onto the floor.  Madeline's heart slammed against her chest.  She wasn't ready for this.  Not now.  Probably not ever.  He was as handsome as ever.  If not more.  His beard and moustach, neatly trimmed.  His hair, now straight and flowing without any braids in it.  He still wore the red scarf and beads, but to Madeline it seemed as if he had gotten more handsome.  She began to panic.  She had to leave.  She slowly backed up.  Not sure if her legs would hold her upright.  As she moved, Jack stood up.

"Maddy?" he asked.  Unsure if it was she.  She had grown more beautiful than the last time he had seen her.  Then again, the last time he had seen her, she was wearing a lot less than a dress.  He had searched for her for the last five years.  Never expecting her to be here.  In Will's house.  Time seemed to stand still.  He moved towards her.  Like a cat on the prowl.

"Maddy love?" he asked.  Waiting for some sort of reply from her.

"I'm not your Maddy love." She said and turned and ran.  Jack threw a quick glance to Will and Elizabeth before running after her.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."  Will said to his wife.  Taking her in his arms and holding her tight.

"It's not your fault Will.  In a way this is a good thing.  Whether she realizes it or not.  She needs to tell Jack about his son."  They both walked to the window to see if they could see any drama unfolding.

Madeline picked up her skirts and ran.  She needed to get away from Jack and everything that he made her feel.  She turned and glanced over her shoulder and Jack was gaining on her.  As she turned back, her heel caught in the cobblestone and she fell to the ground.

"Maddy!" she heard Jack yell from behind her.  She felt the tears brimming in her eyes and she still wanted to run.  She tried to get up, but by the time she did, Jack was behind her cradling her in his arms.  She tried to push away from him.

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Jack, please!" she begged him.  He had his arms around her and it was more than Maddy could take.

"Maddy love.  Why are ye runnin' from me?"  Again she tried to push away from him.

"Let me go!" she yelled once again.  As Jack tried to pull her close to him once again, he found the tip of a sword at his throat.

"My mum said to let her go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack looked up to place the face with the voice.  It was the boy from the docks.  The boy that had called Will 'Uncle Will'.  He slowly stood up, ever so watchful of the boy and the sword.  With out his eyes leaving Jack, JJ reached down and helped his mother up.

"JJ, put the sword down." Madeline said sternly as she brushed her skirts off.  When he refused, she yanked the sword out of his hands.

"This is your son?" Jack asked, looking between Maddy and the boy.  Madeline looked at Jack.

"Yes.  JJ say hello to Captain Sparrow."

"We met down at the docks.  What does JJ stand for Maddy?" Jack asked.

Panic surged through her.  Praying that JJ would keep his mouth shut.  "It's his name Jack.  JJ and that's it." She turned to look at her son who was still keeping a cautious eye on Jack.

"Did you do what I asked you to do JJ?" she asked.

"Yes mum.  Everything is done."

"Good, now run along home and I will be there shortly." JJ looked up at his mother.

"I thought we were having dinner at Aunt Elizabeth's."  Madeline sighed.  

"Run along to Aunt Elizabeth's and stay there.  Savvy?" she said.  Without realizing her choice of words.  She looked at Jack who was watching with a raised eyebrow.

"Savvy mum." JJ said and ran off.

"Interesting choice of words Maddy love." He said, reaching for her arm.

"Jack, please let go." She could feel the warmth of his hand through the sleeve of her gown.  It had been too long since she had felt his touch.  She craved it.

"No.  I will not let go.  Now come along, I'm sure dinner is waiting."  Jack steered her towards Will and Elizabeth's house but she held back.

"Why are you here? In Port Royal." She asked.

"My ship needs repairs.  I had no idea you were here.  But now that I know you're here, we have plenty to talk about."  He pulled her tightly against him.  She put her hand on his chest to brace herself.  When she did, she could feel the muscles contract from her touch. "I've missed you Maddy love.  I've wondered what happened to you all these years."  His face began to lower towards hers.  Madeline felt her breathing shorten.  His lips just mere centimeters from hers.  Her body ached for his.

"Is there a problem here Mrs. Skye?"

Madeline turned in Jack's arms to see Commodore Norrington standing there with a small regiment of troops.

"Bloody hell." She heard Jack mutter under his breath.  Madeline realized she was still holding the sword and hid it behind her in the folds of her skirt.

"No, not at all.  Jack and I were just talking."

"Jack?" Commodore Norrington asked questioningly.

"Um, yes."

"Good day to you once again Mrs. Skye."  He eyed Jack as he continued on.

Jack turned Madeline around to face him once again.  Fury in his eyes.

"Mrs. Skye?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            She couldn't look at him.  She turned her head away from him but he forced her to look at him.

            "Where is your husband?" he asked.  Anger seething in his voice.

            "Dead." She said not blinking.

            "How long?"

            "What do you mean how long?"  she tried to look away from him once again but he forced her took at him.  His hands squeezing her upper arms.  "Jack, let go, please." She pleaded as she felt his fingers digging in.  He loosened his grip, but did not let go.

            "I asked you how long ago did your husband die?"  she could see the anger in his eyes.

            "Four years ago." She said quietly.  She could see the wheels in Jack's head turning.

            "Four years eh? You certainly didn't waste any time finding another man now did ye?"  Madeline could feel the tears beginning to well in her eyes.  She pulled out of his arms and slowly started to walk towards the Turner house.  "So ye hopped out of my bed and right into someone else's?"  Madeline stopped suddenly.  The tears began to flow down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.  Jack walked up to her and faced her once again.

            "If you loved your husband, why are ye crying?"

            "Why do you care Jack? You've never loved anything in your life except for your damn ship!" she yelled at him and picked up her skirts and broke into a run once again.  By the time Jack caught up with her she was running through the gates into Elizabeth's garden.  When he caught her, he held her tightly to him.  His arms wrapped around her as if he was never going to let her go.

            "Don't ye run away from me again lass! I don't like it!"

            "I've never ran away from you in my life, now let go!" she yelled. Struggling to free herself.

            "Yes you have lass.  Five years ago too long for you to remember love?" Her eyes widened.

            "I don't know what you're talking about Jack."

            "Stop lyin' to me lass! I know you weren't kidnapped off me ship.  You left on your own."

            "I was kidnapped Jack.  I'm not lying to you."

            "Yes you are Maddy love.  Members of your crew knocked members of me crew out.  Then you made your way."  Jack had pushed her up against a wall of trellis in the garden.  He lifted his finger and traced the outline of her jawbone and he moved his mouth to her ear.  "Did my touch frighten you love?  Or did it excite you beyond belief.  The touch of my hands on your naked skin."  He snaked his tongue out to her earlobe.  Madeline couldn't help but moan out loud.  "That's it love.   Remember who I am.  What I can do to you."  He moved his hand to caress the curve of her breasts.  They molded in his hands and he could feel her nipples through her dress.  She arched her body towards him.

            "Jack." She gasped as his tongue moved further along her neck.  She wanted more.  Dear God she wanted him.  She had never stopped.

            "Remembering that it is only I that can make you scream.  Not your dead husband."  Madeline shot back into reality and shoved him away.  Tears once again filled her eyes and she ran into the house.  Jack watched her.  He loved her.  She never gave him the chance to tell her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

            As Madeline prepared for dinner, she realized that she didn't bring a proper dress along to wear.  The clothing she had brought wasn't what you would eat dinner in.

            "Bloody hell." She said out loud.

            "Is there something wrong missus?" the young maid helping her asked.

            "Yes.  Please go and find your mistress and ask her to come here."

            "Yes mum." The maid bobbed a curtsey and hurried out.

            Madeline waited for Elizabeth.  Her mind in a million and one directions.

            "Are ye plannin' on wearing that to dinner?" she heard Jack ask from the doorway.  She stood wearing nothing but a corset and pantaloons.  "Cause if ye are love, I surely wouldn't mind." He said as he sauntered towards her.  Closing and locking the door behind him.

            "Jack get out." Madeline said.  Backing up towards the bed.  When she realized that she couldn't get away.  Jack reached an arm around her and gently lay her on the bed.

            "How come ye aren't fightin' me much love?" he asked as his fingers trailed to the ribbons on the front of her corset.

            "What's the point? You're stronger than I am Jack."

            "Now that's not true love.  I remember a few sword fights we used to have.  There were a time or two you had me on me arse."  Madeline couldn't help but smile to herself.  Remembering those times.

            Jack decided to take advantage of the moment captured her lips with his.  He started out slowly; outlining her lips with his tongue.  She granted him access inside of her mouth.  Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  It had been too long and she didn't want to deny herself.  Even if it was for only a brief moment or two.  She felt Jack's hands caressing her body.  Untying her corset.  She felt the air touch her naked skin.  To be followed by Jack's hands.  Her nipples immediately hardened at his touch.  She arched upwards towards him.  Her hands going to his shirt.  Reaching for the buttons.  She quickly undid them and her hands went to his bare chest.

            "Oh love, I've missed ye." He murmured as his lips trailed to her bare breast.  He circled the roundness of it before sucking on her nipple like a newborn babe.  Madeline moaned.  Loudly.

            "Jack!" she gasped.

            Knock knock.  Madeline quickly sat up.

            "Bloody hell! Jack get off of me."  She pushed him off of her and he rolled to his side.  A smirk on his face.

            "You still swear like a pirate."  She turned and glared at him.

            "I'm not a pirate anymore Jack."

            "Madeline, you wanted to see me?" it was Elizabeth.

            "Um, yes, hold on please."  She whirled around to see Jack still lounging on her bed.  Jack just smiled at her.  She furiously pointed for him to hide behind the changing screen.  He slowly sauntered over to the screen.  She opened the door and Elizabeth came in.

            "Are you alright?" she asked.  Noticing that Madeline looked a bit flushed in the face.

            "I'm fine.  May I borrow one of your dresses? I'm afraid what I brought with me won't do for dinner."

            "Yes." Elizabeth eyed her cousin wearily.  "Are you sure you're alright Maddy?"

            "I'm fine."

            "How are things going with Jack?"  Madeline glared at her cousin and Elizabeth smirked.  "Okay, forget I asked.  I'll have Tessy bring you a dress."

            "Thank you cousin."  Elizabeth left and Madeline closed and locked the door.  When she turned around Jack was right behind her.

            "Damnit Jack! Don't sneak up on me like that."  

            "Sorry love."

            "Stop calling me that.  I'm not your love."  Jack didn't reply.  He bent down and quickly captured her lips with his once again before leaving her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

               When Tessy brought the dress for Madeline, she just rolled her eyes.  It was red.  It was tight.  And it was low cut.

               "This looks beautiful on you missus." Tessy said gleefully.

               "Thanks.  Is this the only dress Elizabeth had?"

               "Yes missus."  When Madeline turned to look in the mirror.  It outlined every curve she had and with the tightly laced corset underneath, her breasts were pushed up beyond belief.  She let Tessy button her shoes and grabbed a shawl before heading down to the dining room.

               When she walked into the dining room, she saw it was empty but headed to Will's study.  She saw Will and Elizabeth talking by the fire.  And Jack looking out the window.  He turned when he heard her skirts rustling.

               "Thank you for the dress Elizabeth.  Did you wear it at a costume ball?"

               "Don't be so crass Maddy.  You look beautiful."

               "Humph."

               "Would you like something to drink Maddy?" Will asked.

               "Yes.  Something strong if you please." Will got her a glass of rum.  Her eyes never leaving Jack's face as he continued to watch her.  Will handed her the glass and she downed it in one swallow.

               "You still drink like a pirate." Jack said and Madeline glared at him.  Sensing the tension in the room, Elizabeth turned to the small group.

               "I believe dinner is ready."  They turned to head to the dining room.  JJ appeared in front of them.  He had on black pants, a white shirt, a plumed hat and his sword that Will had made for him wrapped around his waist.

               "Why are ye still here?" he asked Jack as he withdrew his sword and pointed it at him.  Before JJ could react, Madeline once again took the sword out of his hand, turned him around and gave him a swat on his behind with the sword.

               "JJ, how many times have I asked you not to dress like that?"

               "Mum, why'd you do that?"

               "How many times JJ?"

               "Why can't I dress like my father?" he asked.  You could've heard a pin drop.  Madeline dared not look at Jack.

               "Who was your father boy?" Jack asked coming closer to him.

               "Let's eat." Will said, trying to draw away from the situation.

               Will and Elizabeth sat on either end of the table.  With Madeline and JJ on one side and Jack across from her.  Dinner was a tense affair.  Hardly anyone spoke.  Jack watched JJ and JJ watched Jack.  Madeline watched the both of them.

               "How old are you boy?" Jack asked.  Before Madeline could react, JJ spoke up.

               "I'll be six in two months."

               "Six eh?  For someone so young you have an awfully smart mouth."  Madeline shot a look to Elizabeth.    Panic set in.  

               A servant approached Madeline and handed her a folded piece of paper.  She read it and when she looked up, all eyes were upon her.

               "Everything all right Madeline?" Will asked.

               "Um, yes.  Just some news I've been waiting for."  Jack eyed her suspiciously.  

               "What kind of news Maddy?"  He asked.  His brown eyes baring into what seemed her very soul.

               "Nothing of importance."  She said.  Her voice shaking.

               Servants approached with dinner.  A chocolate cake with strawberries.  Jack smirked when his plate was placed in front of him.

               "Remember when we had fun with strawberries and chocolate Maddy?"

               "This is not the place to be discussing that Jack.  There is a child present."

               "A child with a mouth to smart and with sword skills that a boy shouldn't have until he's ten and three.  So he is very much not a child."

               Madeline fumed.  Will and Elizabeth smiled slyly at one another.  And JJ watched the exchange between his mum and Captain Jack.

               "Jack, shut your mouth."

               "Tell me boy, what was your father's name? Your mum tells me that he is dead these past four years."  JJ was about to speak when Madeline suddenly stood up.  Knocking her chair over by the force of her skirts and hurried out of the room.  Elizabeth stood up but Jack stopped her.

               "Let me Elizabeth."  Jack headed towards the door.

               "Jack?"

               "What is it Elizabeth?"

               "Don't push her."

               "She pushed me away years ago."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

               Jack passed Will's study and saw Madeline sitting at his desk writing.  He didn't say a word to her as he strode in.  She watched as he took a bottle of rum from the bar and left as quickly as he came in.  She didn't move.  Until she heard the front door slam she jumped in her seat.  She loved this man.  More than anything.  And it appeared that he was hurting as much as she was.  But could she tell him the truth about so many things?  He would probably hate her.  And that's why she needed to do what she was about to do.  She stood up and gathered the notes that she had written.  One she handed to a servant to be delivered to her ship.  The other was for JJ and the last for Elizabeth and Will.

               She went to her room and gathered her belongings.  And then she sat down on her bed.  She could hear doors closing throughout the house.  She got up and went to her window.  The moon was full and illuminated the garden below.  She didn't have to strain her eyes.  She knew Jack was down there.

               "Bloody pirate." She said before hurrying down the backstairs and out to the garden.

               Jack knew she would come.  No matter how angry she was, she couldn't resist him.  He heard the rustle of her skirts as she approached.  She sensed him.   She knew he was near.  And her skin tingled at the thought.

               "Jack?" she said in a loud whisper.

               "Aye love.  I'm here." He said.   Madeline searched for him, but she couldn't immediately see him.  She shrieked when his arm snaked out and grabbed her around the waist.  "Who were the notes to love?" he asked.  His breath hot on her skin.

               "Why does it matter Jack?" she said.  Her hands on his shoulders.  At the moment, she didn't care about the rest of the world.  If she could have Jack in her arms just once more, then so be it.

               "It matters to me Maddy.  What are you scared of?"

               "I'm not scared of anything Jack."  The moon reflected off of their faces.

               "You're lyin' love.  You should know better than to lie to Jack Sparrow."  

               "Jack, let's just take tonight for what it is.  Nothing more.  Nothing less."  She reached up to caress his face and he caught her hand in his.  He brought it to his lips and slowly kissed her palm.  His lips moved up her bare arm.  Jack pulled her into his arms and gently lay her down on the cool ground.  His lips made a trail from her arm to her chest.  Where her breasts seemed strained against her dress.

               "Jack, please!" she pleaded with him.

               "Tell me love.  Tell me what you want." He said before taking her lips with his.  Driving his tongue deep inside.  Not holding anything back.  The force of desire was so strong in Madeline that she held nothing back.  She matched him, kiss for kiss.  Touch for touch.

               Jack glanced up at the house and saw that most of the lights were either out or dimmed.  He stood up, pulling Madeline against him.

               "Let's go inside love.  I'm going to make love to you."  Madeline let him lead her.  Stopping every few seconds to steal a kiss.  By the time they reached her room, Jack's shirt was unbuttoned and Madeline's dress was down to her waist.  Jack backed her into her room, his lips never leaving hers.  He kicked the door shut and locked it.  There was a fire burning in the hearth.  There was no need for any other lights.  He moved her to the bed and gently lay her down.  He reached down and pulled out his knife.

               "Jack!" Madeline gasped.  Then laughed when Jack cut the ribbons on the front of her corset.  He threw it on the ground and quickly divested her of the rest of her clothes until she lay naked beneath him.

               "After tonight, you will never forget who loves you Maddy."  He captured her lips once again in a searing kiss, leaving her breathless.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone for the feedback! I appreciate it greatly!  Any and all feedback is welcome…. I promise lots of chapters this next week.  So stay tuned!

Luv,

Spunky Sparrow

Chapter 10

               How he got his clothes off so quickly Madeline never knew.  She didn't rightly care.  The only thing that mattered to her at the moment was Jack, and Jack loving her.  He moved his lips across her body.  Loving every inch of it.  Madeline clutched at the bed sheets.  Pure erotic bliss raging through her.  Jack entwined his hands with hers and kissed her deeply once again.

               "You're mine Maddy love." He whispered hoarsely in her ear.  He never gave her a chance to respond as his tongue found hers once again.  And his hardened erection found the warmth inside of her.

               Madeline felt a bit of pain as it had been close to five years since she had lain with him that last time.  She hadn't been with anyone else.

"Are you alright love?" he asked.  Noticing her slight twitch as he buried himself inside of her.  Instead of answering him, she arched her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.  Not being able to get close enough to him.  Her hands roamed his body.  Touching and caressing his chest, his arms, his butt.  

               Jack bent down and gently bit on her erect nipple.

               "Jack!" she cried out in pure ecstasy.  

               "Aye love." He said.  His voice husky.  He looked down and saw that Maddy had her eyes closed.  He stopped moving inside of her.  She quickly opened her eyes.

               "Jack, please don't stop." She begged of him.

               "Don't close your eyes love.  Don't shut me out."  Madeline felt pangs of hurt at his words.  Knowing that she had shut him out in the past and had done so again tonight.  She just couldn't let him deeper into her heart.  But she feared it was too late.

               She didn't close her eyes.  She watched Jack as moved inside of her.  Taking her to new heights.  It had never been like this with him before.  This time it felt as if he was possessing her.  Her eyes roamed down to see their bodies connected as one.  When she looked back up, she saw Jack watching her.  His eyes darker than normal.  She reached up and pulled his lips to hers.  She kissed him.  Tasted him.  Couldn't get enough of him.  He tasted like rum and sugar all rolled into one.

               Madeline felt her whole body tingle as Jack brought her to the eclipse of ecstasy.  She wrapped her legs around him.  Pulling him in deeper.  Jack thrust into her like this was the last time.

               "Jack!" she cried out as she felt her inner walls tightening around him.  She felt him pour himself into her as he reached his own release.

               He gently collapsed on top of her.  Taking care not to hurt her.  He propped up on both elbows and kissed the tip of her nose.

               "Did I hurt ye love?" he asked.  Caressing her face with his hands.

               "No Jack, you didn't." she looked deep into his eyes.  It was more than she could bear.  She gently pushed him off of her and rolled to her side.

               "What's wrong love?" he asked, aligning his body behind hers.

               "Nothing Jack.  Please hold me."

               "Forever if ye like."  Madeline closed her eyes.  Knowing that it wouldn't be forever.  That it would only be for a short time.  She felt his lips move her hair and he placed soft kisses on her neck

               "Maddy love, I…"  she turned over and placed her fingertips on his lips.

               "Jack, please don't say anything."

               "Alright love."  She rolled back over and pretended to fall asleep.  Once she heard Jack's loud snores, she knew he was out.  She quietly moved out of the bed and quickly got dressed.

               Black breeches, flowing white shirt, black boots and her plumed hat.  She strapped on her cutlass and looked over once more at the man sleeping on her bed.  Tears began to fall and she brushed them away with her hand. She bent down and kissed him once more on the lips.  She placed an envelope on her empty pillow.

               "I love you Jack Sparrow."  She quickly turned and left the room, shutting the door as quietly as she could.  When she looked up, she saw JJ waiting for her.

               "Are you ready mum?" he asked.  Noticing her puffy eyes, but said nothing.  She nodded her head and together they headed down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

               Madeline and JJ moved quickly through the house.  Not making a sound.  They closed the doors quietly behind them.  Members of Madeline's crew was waiting for them by the back door of the house.  As they hurried away, Madeline stole a glance back at the house.  She gasped when she saw a figure in one of the upstairs windows.  Dear God, was Jack awake?  Surely not.  When Jack slept hard, he didn't awaken for anything.  She saw a hand wave from the figure and knew that it was Elizabeth.  She returned the wave and hurried along with the others.

               "Is everything ready Mr. Taylor?" she asked her first mate as they moved through the deserted streets of Port Royal.

               "Aye Captain.  Everything is ready.  Just as you ordered."

               "Good.  We're ready to set sail?"

               "Aye Captain."

               "Thank you Mr. Taylor."

               "You're welcome Captain."  They reached her ship.  The Intrepid.  She smiled as she saw her crew awaiting her arrival on deck.  She turned to JJ.

               "Go below to your cabin JJ."

               "Mum!"

               "Don't sass me JJ.  Just do as I say.  Savvy?"

               "Savvy mum."  Madeline turned her attention back to the crew as they climbed aboard.  Never giving JJ a second thought or glance.

               "I wish she wouldn't have left Will.  This whole thing is breaking my heart." Elizabeth said to her husband as they sat down to eat in the dining room the next morning.  Will reached over and took his wife's hand.

               "I know.  He's not awake yet is he?"  Elizabeth shook her head.

               "No, Tessy peeked into Maddy's room and saw he was still sleeping."  Will sighed and picked up his fork.  But stopped midway to his mouth.

               "She's going to her island isn't she?"

               "Yes, why?"

               "Do you know how to get there?"

               "No.  When she took me, she made me wear a blindfold before we arrived."

               "Smart pirate." Will said and they ate in silence.

               Jack rolled over in bed.  He reached out for Maddy but only touched a cold sheet.  His eyes flew open and he sat up in a flurry.

               "Maddy?"  He looked around the room hurridley.  Where was she?  There was no evidence of her clothes anywhere.  He swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  Maybe she was downstairs.  As he was about to get out of bed, he saw the envelope.  His hand shook as he went to take it.

               My Dearest Jack,

                              By now you've seen that I've gone.  And there are no words that can express my sorrow at leaving you.  I just couldn't stay.  There are things that have happened in my life.  Things that I can't explain and will probably never be able to explain.  I've caused you great amounts of pain.  I want you to know that I've never regretted us being together.  Last night was the happiest that I've been in a long time.  Jack, please forgive me.  I love you.

                              Love Always,

                              Your Maddy Love………

               Jack crumpled the note in his hands and threw it across the room.

               "Maddy!" he yelled.  His voice echoing through the room.

               Elizabeth and Will heard Jack yell and they looked at each other with regret.

               "Jack's up."  Was all that Will said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

               Jack dressed in a rush and flew down the stairs.  He prayed that she wasn't gone yet, but in his heart, he knew it was too late.  He hurried into the dining room and found Will and Elizabeth sitting there.

               "Where is she?" he demanded of them both.  

               "She's gone Jack."

               "I know that Elizabeth.  Tell me where she went!" 

               "Jack, sit down."  Will said.  Trying to remain calm.

               "I will not sit down William!  I want to know where Maddy is!"  he began to pace.  Elizabeth got out of her chair and walked to him.  She put her hand on his arm.  He turned and threw her a heated glance.

               "Elizabeth.  Let go of me arm."

               "No Jack.  She's gone.  I know where she went, but I have no idea how to get there."

               "What do you mean?"

               "Jack, do you love her?"

               "More than anything."

               "More than the Pearl?"  Elizabeth thought she saw a wince in his eyes, but she wasn't sure.

               "Aye.  More than the Pearl."  Elizabeth led him to the table to sit down.

               "And she loves you Jack.  She always has."  Jack slammed his fist onto the table.

               "Then why did she leave? Not just today but all those years ago?  Then go off and marry some dandy just to spite me!  Have a child with another man? When all I wanted to do was love her!"  It broke Elizabeth's heart to see Jack this way.  But there was nothing she could do.  She had no idea how to get to Madeline's island.

               "She went to her island Jack." Will said quietly.

               "Her island? Where is that?"

               "We don't know.  When she took Elizabeth there, she blindfolded her so she wouldn't know the location."

               Jack smirked.  "Smart pirate."  Elizabeth smiled.

               "If I knew how to get there Jack, I would go with you.  Will and I both would.  But I don't.  I don't know how we can help you."

               "It's not yer fault Elizabeth.  Maddy's always been her own person from the time I met her until now."  Jack leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

               "What are you going to do Jack?" Will asked.

               "Search for her I guess.  But it appears she has made obvious plans not to be found."  A maid placed a plate of food in front of Jack and he slowly began to eat.

               Madeline stood at the bow of her ship.  The Caribbean breezes flowing through her hair.  All of her thoughts on the man she left behind.  The love she left behind.  If only life were simpler.  She and Jack could be married.  Live together happily.  And share in the joy of their son.  Her hand went to her stomach.  Did she and Jack create another child after last night?

               "Captain."  She heard her first mate Mr. Taylor behind her.

               "What is it Mr. Taylor?" she asked noticing the concern on his face.

               "It's JJ Captain.  He's not here!"  Pure panic set into Madeline's face.

               "What do you mean he's not here?"

               "We've searched the entire ship for him and he is not aboard the Intrepid."

               "Damnit JJ!" she yelled out loud.  Her mind racing back to the hours earlier as they departed Port Royal.  She had told him to go to his cabin.  But then she hadn't paid much attention to him after that.

               "Bloody hell.  He probably didn't even get on the damn ship!"  Madeline turned and look back to the direction of Port Royal.  They were already a day out at sea.  It would be another two before they reached the island.

               "Captain?" Mr. Taylor asked.  "What is your plan?"

               Madeline sighed out loud.  "There are no plans.  Continue course for the island.  I can only hope that JJ is still in Port Royal with Will and Elizabeth."

               Jack stood at the wheel of his ship as they departed Port Royal.  His mind wavering on which direction to go.

               "Captain?" he turned around to see Mr. Gibbs with his hand firmly grasped on a young boy.  Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

               "Well, whelp.  What are ye doin' on me ship? Stowing away?"  JJ shrugged off Mr. Gibbs' hand and came forward.

               "Now see here." Mr. Gibbs tried to grab JJ once more but Jack held up his hand.

               "Do ye love me mum?" he asked

               "Why do you care?"

               "Do ye love me mum.  It's a yea or nay question Captain."

               "Aye whelp, I love yer mum."

               "Do you want her back?"

               "Bloody hell yes I want her back."

               "I'll take you to her."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

               JJ sat on the steps and whittled a piece of wood.  He watched Jack at the wheel of the ship.  Jack could feel the stare of him and turned around quickly.

               "If ye got somethin' to say whelp, speak your mind.  I don't like bein' stared at."

               "When did ye meet me mum?"  Jack nodded to Anna Maria to take over the wheel.  He came and sat down next to JJ.  He rubbed his chin and thought back to the day he had met Madeline.  His mind went back to that fateful day seven years earlier.  It had been in Kingston and there was a fight in one of the pubs.  Madeline saved his life.  He smiled to himself.

               "It was seven years ago.  We met in Kingston."

               "Did ye love her then?"

               "Yes whelp.  I fell in love with yer mum at first sight."  JJ continued to whittle his wood.  Not looking at Jack.  Jack glanced down at JJ.  "Why did ye stow away on me ship?"

               "I wanted to know more about ye."

               "Why?"

               "Why not?"

               "That's not an answer whelp."

               "Because I wanted to know my father." He said quickly.  Getting up and running below decks.  Jack sat in stunned belief at JJ's words.  No.  It couldn't possibly be.  Unless.  Jack hurried to his feet in search of JJ.  He wanted some answers.  And he wanted them now!

               Madeline stood on the bow of her ship as it pulled into dock on her island.  Actually it was her mother's island.  But her mother didn't have much use for it now.  Her mother didn't have much use for anyone at the moment of late.  She was in her own little world.  Her mind living in the past with Madeline's father.  A man that Madeline had little use for.  Her only concern was her son and taking care of her mother.  Her father deserted her when she was a child.  And now that he was long gone, she was glad.

               "Good to be home Captain?" Mr. Taylor asked.

               "Yes, Mr. Taylor.  It is good to be home."  They settled the ship at the dock and Madeline hurried to the house.  A giant of a house that her father had built for her mother all those years ago.

               She strode through the door.  Sweeping off her hat in the process.  She looked around but no one greeted her.

               "Well, well." She heard her mother's voice.  Slurring.  "It's Captain Barbossa!"

               "Mother.  Stop it.  That's not who I am!"  Madeline turned to see her mother standing in the doorway of the study.  A bottle of rum in her hand.

               "Don't ye sass me girl!  That's who ye are and don't ye forget it!"

               "He was nothing to me Mother and you damn well know it.  Leave it alone.  He was the man who fathered me and nothing else!"  Madeline said with a fury.  She stormed upstairs to her room.  Damn her mother.  Damn her father.  And damn herself for leaving Jack the way she did.


	14. Author's Note

Just a note….I will be updating later tonight (Friday) with another chapter or two…and I wanted to thank you all so much for the great feedback! It really means a lot to me!!!!

Luv,

Shelle….aka Spunky Sparrow……

Sorelover; Glad to hear your attached! Lol! I'm glad that I have the ability to draw people into a story….I'll try to make the chapters longer….

TriGemini; Thanks for writing…..you didn't have the guts to review? Why? I'm always open to feedback….good or bad….so don't be scared! Lol! If you want to send it privately, that would be fine…. Tazcoco72@bytehead.com  Thanks for writing!!!

Lilena; Glad you like the twists….And yes, JJ will soon be revealed! Lol!

Hils; You need more? Lol! More to come soon! Promise…and yes, it came through okay…

Rambles;  I gotta eat sometime so I have to stop every once in a while! Lol! Thanks for the feedback!

Cap'n Keira Sparrow; Glad to hear I sucked you in as well! Lol!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

               Jack flew down the stairs that led below the decks.  He caught up with JJ in no time at all.  He grabbed him on his arm and turned him around to face him.

               "What do ye mean whelp that I'm your father?"

               "You are my father."

               "But I can't be, yer mum married someone else."

               "No she didn't."  Jack stood there.  Stunned.  He pulled JJ towards his cabin.  When they got there, he plunked him down on the bed and he paced.

               "Explain to me why she didn't marry."

               "Are ye that daft Captain?  She pretended to be married when she went to Aunt Elizabeth.  She was already with child.  Me.  Your child."

               Jack ran his hands through his hair.  Not really believing JJ's story.  

               "Then why did she leave me ship in the middle of the night? Do ye know the answer to that?"

               "She left ye because ye loved the sea and yer ship more than anything else."

               Jack sat down on the bed next to his son.  He looked JJ up and down.  The closer he looked, the less he could deny the fact that JJ was his son.

               "What does JJ stand for?"

               "Jack Sparrow Junior."

               "Why did she name ye after me?"

               "Because she loves ye."  JJ looked at his father.  "And because she's a pirate."  Jack looked down at his son once more.

               "Aye whelp.  That she is."

               Madeline strode through her house.  Stearing clear of her mother.  Who was probably passed out somewhere.  A million and one thoughts running through her mind.  She loved Jack more than anything.  The evening earlier in the week had proved that.

               She went to the study and poured herself a glass of rum.  She looked up at the fireplace and saw the portrait of her parents.  Back when her mother was in love with her pirate.  The much hated Barbossa.  She was glad he was dead.  Glad that Jack was the one that killed him.  She knew about what had happened from Will and Elizabeth.  But in all the years she had known Jack, she never told him.  Never told him who her father was.  Just that he had been some pirate that had seduced her mother.  She hurled her glass at the portrait.

               "I hate ye for who ye were.  For making me what I am.  A bloody pirate."  She quickly wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes.  "But ye brought me to Jack."  She hurried out of the study and out onto the beach into the hills of the island.  

               She headed to her pool.  A secluded area of the island that everyone that lived there, knew was her domain.  This was where she went when she wanted to be alone.  She quickly stripped off her clothes and jumped in the water.  Her thoughts were on Jack.  Always Jack.  The way he touched her.  The way he kissed her.  The way he made love to her.

               "Oh Jack." She sighed out loud.  "Why did ye have to take me heart?"            


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

               Jack and JJ spent the rest of the day together.  JJ showed him all that he knew about swordsmanship.  Steering a ship.  Running a ship.  He was a born pirate.  Jack was proud.  Prouder than he had ever been.  Madeline had taught him well.  It was in his blood.

               JJ had given Jack the coordinates to Madeline's island.  And according to JJ, they would be there soon.  Jack felt as if he were on pins and needles the entire time.

               Jack looked up to the crows nest to see his son on lookout.  He was watching for his mother's island.  He promised Jack that it would be within the next hour.

               "So he's really yer son Jack?" he heard Mr. Gibbs ask.

               "Aye, that he is Mr. Gibbs."

               "Knew she was hiding somethin'." He said bitterly.  Jack turned and eyed him suspiciously.

               "What do ye mean?"  Mr. Gibbs appeared nervous.  And turned to walk away.  Jack clapped his hand on his shoulder.  "I asked ye a question Mr. Gibbs."

               "Land ho!" they heard JJ yell from above.  He was waving his hat excitedly and pointing.  Jack hurried to the side to see a beautiful lush island ahead of them.  Jack smiled to himself.  Very lush.  Very well hidden.  Only a pirate would know how to locate it.  He smiled and waved to JJ to come down.  JJ quickly slid down the ropes to stand next to his father.  Jack turned and glared at Mr. Gibbs.

               "We will finish our conversation later.  Savvy?"

               "Aye Captain.  Savvy."  Mr. Gibbs walked away grumbling.  Jack turned to watch as his crew tied up the Black Pearl at the dock.  The Intrepid on the dock next to it. 

               Madeline's crew approached the Black Pearl with caution.  But once they saw Jack, they waved him ashore.  And when Mr. Taylor saw that JJ was with him, he sighed in relief.

               "Captain.  Thank ye for keepin' young JJ safe."  He said reaching to shake Jack's hand.  Jack shook Mr. Taylor's hand.

               "Aye Mr. Taylor.  I would never let any harm come to me son."  Mr. Taylor looked at him.

               "So ye know."  It wasn't a question.  It was a statement.

               "Aye, I know."  Dead silence.  "Where is she?"  Mr. Taylor hesitated.  Not knowing if he should tell Jack or not.  But he had known what had happened all those years ago.  It was time for the truth to be told.  No matter how hard it might be.  He pointed to a hilled section of the island.

               "She be up by her waterfall."

               "Her waterfall?"

               "Aye captain.  Just follow the path to the fork and turn left."  Jack turned to say something to his son.  But he was already running to the house.  Jack sighed and removed his coat.  Things were about to get very hot.  And he knew it wasn't the temperature.


	17. Chapter 16

Thank you so much to everyone for the awesome feedback that you've given me on this story.  I'm behind on my emails, but I will be writing to you all.  The feedback that you've all sent is the best that I've gotten on any story that I've written….Again, my thanks!

Luv,

Shelle

Spunky Sparrow

Chapter 16

            Madeline heard some noise in the bushes.  She quickly climbed out of the water and pulled her clothes on over her wet body.  Her clothes stuck to her.

            "Bloody hell." She said to herself as she ended up ripping one of the sleeves of her shirt.  She pulled out her sword and hid behind a giant boulder.  She gasped out loud when she saw a man step through into the clearing.

            Jack looked around.  He had heard her gasp.  He smirked to himself as he continued to scan the immediate area.  He knew she was hiding.  He just had to figure out where.

            Madeline continued to watch him.  What the hell was he doing?  She watched as he strode around the pool and looked behind the waterfall.  She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him leaving on the other path.  She slowly stood up.  She felt the tip of a blade under her throat.

            "Going somewhere love?"

            "Bloody hell Jack!"  she whirled around to face him.  He sheathed his sword.

            "Nice island love."  He said.

            "How did you find me?" she asked.  Her eyes filled with fury.

            "Our son."  She slowly began to back away from him.  "Had an interesting voyage with him.  He'll make a good pirate"

            "He'll never be a pirate Jack!"

            "No such luck love."  Madeline made a move to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and held it tightly.

            "Let go of me!" she demanded.

            "I don't think so.  We have much to discuss."  She tried to wrench her arm away from his grip.  But Jack just tightened his grip.  "Ye ain't leavin' love." He said.  His eyes seemingly cold to her.  

            He brought her to the edge of the pool.  "Take off yer clothes love."  He said.  Not moving a muscle.

            "I don't think so.  I'm leaving!"  Jack pulled his sword from his hip once again and quickly cut off one of the buttons of her shirt.

            "Do as I say.  Or shall I cut the rest?"  Fury in her eyes she reached up and quickly removed her clothes.  She stood naked in front of him.

            "Now what Jack?"  She demanded.  Just him being here was driving her mind and body close to the edge.  And he knew it.  She watched as he put his sword on the ground.  His hands moved towards her.  She didn't have to look down to see that her body was reacting and he hadn't touched her yet.

            "Miss me love?" he asked.  She was lost.  Under his spell once again.  And at the moment, she didn't care.  It had only been a few days, but once she had tasted him.  She couldn't get enough of him.

            "Aye captain." She said.  Her voice a whisper.  He cupped her now pert breasts in hands.  She arched her body towards him.  She moved her hands to his clothes and helped to divest him of them.

            "Will we be disturbed?" he asked as his lips found her neck.

            "No." she said as she threw her head back, giving him greater access.  He lowered her gently to the ground.  He knew that she was ready for him.  And he wasted no time whatsoever.  He quickly moved himself inside of her.

            "Jack!" she cried out as she felt him.  She raised her hips.  Wanting to take him in as far as she could.  They moved in a heated pace.  Unable to slow down.  Madeline bit into his shoulder at the intensity of their joining.  His lips found hers.  Demanding.  Forceful.  

            Jack couldn't hold back any longer.  He poured himself into her.  With great intensity.  He wanted to make her hurt as she had hurt him.  And he knew that this was probably the only way to do it.

            Instead of pulling her tightly to him, as he usually had.  After he climaxed, he quickly pulled himself out of her.  He stood up and walked away.  Madeline was stunned.  Jack had achieved his own pleasure but had denied her her own.  Her whole body felt as if it was on fire.  She watched as he slowly walked into the pool.  Leaving her to lay there alone.

            "Jack!" she said in a hoarse whisper.

            "Aye love?" he asked without turning around.

"Why?"

"Why what love?"

"You know why Jack."  She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes.  She quickly wiped them away.  Determined not to cry, but it wouldn't be enough.

"Doesn't feel good to hurt does it love?" Jack dunked himself under the water and when he came up from under the water.  He turned to glare at her.  Madeline quickly tried to cover herself.   She felt embarrassed.  Shamed.  Humiliated.  


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Madeline watched him swim as the tears ran down her cheeks.  She made no move to dress.  Jack was right.  It didn't feel good to hurt.  She had hurt him terribly just as he had done to her.  He didn't look at her.  Madeline knew that she needed to talk to him about the past.  As hard as it would be, she needed to do it.  She slowly rose to her feet and walked towards the pool.  Jack was near the waterfall as she swam towards him.

"Jack?" she said his name.  He turned and the sight of him left her breathless.

"Maddy.  What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Well love, sorry is as sorry does.  If ye was so sorry, then why did ye leave me? Why?" he yelled at her.  Madeline shrank back a bit at the forcefulness of his words.

"Jack, I'm so sorry."  Jack could see how hard this was for her.  But she needed to feel the pain that he was feeling.  The pain that he felt when he had discovered her gone all those years ago.

"Were ye sorry when ye scurried off me ship? Were ye sorry lying to me about our son? Were ye sorry for lyin' to me telling me that you were married?"

Madeline felt the tears pouring from her eyes.  She moved her hand out to touch his arm, but he pulled away from her.

"Jack, please.  Let me explain."  She moved towards him, but he continued to move away from her.  "Jack!" Madeline yelled.  Jack got out of the pool and quickly dressed.  Madeline was now sobbing.  Unable to control her tears.

"Ye should've explained long ago Madeline."  He said as he walked down the path towards the beach.  Madeline watched as he walked away from her.  She slowly got out of the water and dressed.  As she did, all her thoughts were on Jack.  Would he leave? Would he take JJ with him?  Madeline curled herself into a ball.  She couldn't stop the sobbing as it racked her body.

Jack hid in the trees.  He heard Madeline sobbing.  It tore at his heart.  What else could he do? She now knew how deeply she had hurt him.  Could he ever forgive her?  He was happy that he had been united with his son.  And he still did love Madeline.  But it would take a lot of things to forgive her.  He looked back at her and saw her on the ground.  Crying.  Yelling out his name.  He wanted to run to her and gather her in his arms.  Tell her that everything would be alright.  But he had to make a stand.  Madeline had brought herself so that she was sitting.  Her arms wrapped around her bent legs.  Jack watched.  He felt his own eyes dampen at the site but he quickly pushed the tears away.  He moved deeper behind the shrubbery as he saw Madeline get up and move towards the path.  Her entire face was swollen from crying.  He felt like a heel for doing what he did.  But it couldn't be helped.

Madeline looked towards the dock as she walked on the beach.  The Black Pearl was still there.  She sighed in relief.  She wanted to explain to Jack.  At least try to explain to him.  She heard a rustling behind her and she turned to see Jack emerging from the bushes.  

"I thought you left."

"Would that have made you happy?"

"No.  Jack, please look at me."  He was looking out at the water.  Madeline knew he wanted to leave.  The sea was his life and it called to him.  He slowly turned to look at her.  Madeline had seen rage in him in fights, but the rage that she saw in his eyes now frightened her to death.

"Will you please listen to me?"

"Give me one good reason."  Madeline felt the tears rising up once again.  She gave herself a mental slap.  Suck it up.

"I….I…."

"Well Madeline, what is it.  What is the reason I should listen to you?"  he had reached up and was gripping her arm.  Tightly.  Madeline winced in pain, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"I love you Jack.  I always have."  Jack flung her away from him and strode away from her.  Madeline's heart broke once again.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

               Madeline turned and walked towards the house.  She needed to have the servants prepare a large amount of food.  As she had no idea how many of the pirates would be joining her for dinner.

               She entered the house through the back way and spoke to Sissy, her cook.  After that was arranged, she made a move to the stairs to her room.  But turned as she heard a voice coming from the study.  She moved to see who it was.

               "Can I get you anything Mr. Gibbs?" she asked.  He turned to look at her.  It seemed as if hate burned in his eyes.

               "Yes you can missy! An explanation as to why there is a picture of Barbossa in this house!"  she shirked away from him at his words.

               "It's my mother's picture."

               "Yer mother's? I don't understand.  If yer mother has a picture of Barbossa, then that means….." he looked from the picture back to Madeline.  "Bloody hell!"  Mr. Gibbs turned to leave the room.  Madeline grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

               "Please don't!" she begged him.

               "I have to tell Jack.  I knew about yer secret when ye left the Pearl all those years ago, but Jack will never forgive ye for this.  For lyin' to him."

               "Please Mr. Gibbs.  I never lied to Jack about my father."

               "But ye never told him who he was did ye?"

               "No." Madeline said, hanging her head in shame.

               "Ye lied to Jack about why ye left the Pearl."  Madeline quickly brought her head up to look at him.

               "I don't know what you're talking about."  Mr. Gibbs moved closer to her.  She began to back up.  Suddenly very fearful.

               "Yes ye do.  I knew that ye were with child before ye even left the ship."

               "How…..how did you know?" she asked.  Her voice shaking.

               "I watched ye.  I knew ye was trouble from the first day Jack brought you aboard.  I watched ye puke yer guts out every morning when Jack was still asleep.  Aye, I knew."

               "Please Mr. Gibbs, I need to tell him things.  Things that I'm not proud of."

               "Ye better tell him soon missy, or I'll be tellin' him meself! Savvy?"

               "Aye.  Savvy."  He turned in a fury and stormed out of the study.  Madeline moved on shaky legs towards the stairs to her room once again.

               "Mum?"  she turned to see JJ as she reached her room.

               "JJ!" he ran towards her and she embraced him tightly.

               "Are you alright?"

               "Aye mum.  I'm fine.  I told him that he was me father."

               "I know love."

               "Ye aren't mad at me are ye mum?"

               "No love.  I'm not mad.  More mad at myself."

               "Why?"  the five year old in him came out.  Madeline realized that as grown up as he was, he was still a little boy.

               "Because I've hurt you.  I've hurt your father.  I don't know if things will ever be right again."

               "Mum.  I love ye."

               "I love you too JJ."  She hugged her son tightly to her once again.  "JJ?"

               "Yes mum."

               "If your father asked you to sail away with him, would you?"

               "Only if ye came with us."  He said before turning away from her.  Madeline sighed and leaned with her back on her door.  She heard a door slam down the hall and when she looked, she saw Jack walking down the hall towards her.  Still wearing the heated angry look on his face.  He walked past her without even a glance.  She felt her heart sink once again as she turned and entered her room.

               Her maid Tessy was waiting for her.

               "Mum, I've got a hot bath ready for ye and Captain Sparrow brought ye a dress to wear.  Isn't it the grandest thing ye've ever seen?"  Tessy squealed with delight.  Madeline turned to see the dress she was holding.  She gasped when she saw it.  It was one of the dresses Jack had bought for her long ago.  It was a tightly corseted dress.  Hunter green to match her eyes.  It fell off the shoulders and pushed her bosom up immensely.  

               "He brought this as well mum." Tessy said.  Coming forward with a small box.  She opened it and Madeline could scarcely believe her eyes.  It was an emerald and diamond necklace on a gold chain.  Another gift Jack had once given her.  A gift she had left behind on the Pearl.

               "Did Captain Sparrow say anything to you Tessy?"

               "Aye mum, he did.  He told me that if ye didn't wear this or the dress, not to come to dinner at all."  Madeline felt anger rush through her.

               "How dare he! This is my house and I'll be damned if he thinks he can order me around!"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

               Madeline bathed in a fury.    Her anger continued to steam while Tessy worked on her hair.  

               "Ye have the most beautiful hair mum."  Tessy said.  Madeline raised her eyes to look in the mirror.  Brown curls with red highlights.  As Tessy piled her hair on top of her head, her gaze was drawn to the necklace that she wore.  She absently fingered it and remembered a happier time.

               She and Jack had returned from a voyage from Mexico to Tortuga.  They had been drinking at one of the local pubs.  The rum was flowing quite heavily that night.  She remembered Jack had pulled her into a darkened corner and placed the necklace around her neck.  

               "This is for ye love.  Because ye sparkle as bright as these here jewels."

               "Mum, I'm finished."  Tessy said, snapping Madeline back to the present.

               "Thank you Tessy."  She stood up.  Her skirts billowing around her.  She gasped as she saw herself in the mirror.  Jack had given her the dress, but she had never worn it.  This was the first time.  She hurried down the stairs in search of him.

               Jack heard the rustling  of skirts behind him.  He didn't have to turn around to know it was Maddy.

               "I had an interesting conversation with yer mum Madeline."  He said.  Not moving away from the portrait.

               "Oh God." Madeline said.  She moved to stand in front of Jack.  His breath caught in his throat.  She was stunning.  His heart was slamming in his chest.   But he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

               "Why didn't ye tell me I killed yer father?"  Madeline spun around to glance at the portrait before turning back to Jack.

               "What was the point? He was dead and I was glad.  He was never a father to me."

               "Ye should've told me."

               "Yes well.  I didn't."

               "Did ye know him well?" Jack asked.  His gaze sweeping over her body.  He was still extremely angry with her, but he couldn't help but want her.  She looked stunning in her dress.

               "No.  Thank God."  Madeline said.  Bitterness in her voice.

               "But yer mum."

               "What my mum told you is her own little fantasy world.  Barbossa captured her on one of his raids.  Brought her aboard his ship and raped her. " Madeline walked towards a cabinet and poured herself a glass of rum.  She poured one for Jack as well.  He took it willingly.  Watching her every move.  He didn't speak.  

               "He brought her to this island.  And somehow, someway, she fell in love with him.  Nine months later, my brother was born."

               "Ye have a brother?" Jack asked.

               "Not anymore.  He's dead."

               "Barbossa filled this house with treasures from his pillaging.  Thinking it made my mother happy.  To make up for his absence.   I saw my father a total of twelve times in my life.  When I was a young girl, he would teach my brother the art of swords.  I would watch with admiration.  I studied him.  Watched his every move.  Watched the things that he did.  I learned to be a pirate because of him."  Her eyes met Jack's.

               "What happened to yer brother Maddy love?"

               "When he was about fourteen I guess, my father came home and he asked Michael to go with him on an adventure.  Michael of course couldn't resist him.  It broke my mother's heart watching her son sail away."

               "But she had ye."

               "Don't kid yourself Jack.  My mother doesn't give a damn about me.  Only if I bring her the things that make her happy."

               "Things that make her happy? I don't understand."

               "Jack, have you noticed that my mother isn't always herself?"

               "Aye.  She seems to be in a different world."

               "That is also thanks to my father.  Laudanum.  She's addicted.  At first she didn't mind him leavin', but after a few years, she needed something to dull the pain.  She turned to laudanum.  Now she can't live without it."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

               "I'm sorry Maddy."  He truly was.

               "Me too.  The last time I saw Barbossa was shortly before you killed him.  He looked terrible.  One night he told me about the curse.  And that he had marooned you on an island."

               "Ye knew about me?"

               "Aye, I knew about you.  Though I had no idea that I would ever meet you.  Let alone…" her voice trailed off.

               "Let alone what?"

               "Fall in love with you."  Jack finished his drink and Madeline refilled both of their glasses.

               "Shortly before everything happened with you and Barbossa,  I had been reunited with Elizabeth.  It had been a long time since we had seen each other."  She turned to face him once again.  "After he died, I went to visit Elizabeth and she told me of what had occurred.  Then shortly after, I met you."

               Jack slowly approached her.  He could see the pain she was in.  He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her.  But he didn't.

               "And my life changed.  Changed for the better."

               "The better?"

               "Aye.  You were my life Jack.  The only thing that I'm grateful to Barbossa for was bringing you into my life.  No matter what the circumstances."

               "Maddy love.  Ye can't pick who yer parents are and I'm sorry that ye had a bastard of a father."

               "It's not your fault Jack.  Can you forgive me for not telling you?"

               "Aye love.  This I can forgive ye for.  But we have many things to discuss."

               "Aye, we do.  And I…."

               "Dinner is served mum." She heard Tessy speak from the door.

               "Thank you Tessy.  Is my mother in the dining room?"

               "Yes mum."  She bobbed a curtsey and quickly retreated.

               Jack watched her.  She watched him.

               "Ye look beautiful Maddy love."

               "Thank you Jack.  But why? Why this dress? Why this necklace?"

               "Because I knew if would look perfect on you."  Madeline was quiet for a moment.  Then she remembered her fury from earlier.  She walked over to a closed case.  Opened it, and withdrew a sword.  She turned quickly and held the blade to Jack's neck.

               "If ye ever order me to my own table again Jack, I will gut you like a pig.  Savvy?"  Jack watched her suspiciously.  

               "Aye Captain.  Savvy."  Jack held out his arm to her.  She raised an eyebrow at him.  She cautiously took his arm after putting the sword on the desk.  They began to move towards the door way when Madeline suddenly stopped.

               "Wait."  She turned back to the study and walked to the fireplace.  She reached up and pulled down the portrait of Barbossa.  She was about to toss it into the fire, but held back.

               "If ye want to burn it, burn it." Jack said behind her.  But she couldn't.  Knowing it would hurt her mother even more.  Despite the fact of the animal that he was, her mother still loved him.

               "No.  I will put it in my mother's room.  There she can stare at the bastard."  She set it down and took Jack's arm once again.  They strode into the dining room.  Mr. Taylor, Mr. Gibbs and her mother were waiting.

               "Playin' the pirate whore again Madeline?"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

               Jack could feel Madeline's grip on his arm tighten.  He pulled her closer to him a bit, but her body was stiff.

               "You would know mother." She said bitterly.  Her mother was sitting at the head of the table.  Mr. Taylor and Mr. Gibbs were standing behind their chairs.

               "Don't ye sass me girl!"

               "And don't you disrespect my guests at this table mother."  Madeline spat back at her.  Her anger flowing though her body.  

               "Come on love, let's sit down." Jack whispered in her ear.  Jack held out the chair at the opposite end of the table for her and she settled in.  Jack took the seat to her left.  Madeline smiled when she saw JJ enter the dining room.  He took the seat across from his father.  Jack smiled at him when he sat down.  

"No kiss for your grandmamma Jack?" JJ nervously glanced at his mother.  He didn't like his grandmother when she was in one of her 'states'.  

"Mum?" he asked questioningly.  

"Be quick about it." She said in a whispered tone.  JJ walked quickly to his grandmother and kissed her cheek.  She tried to grab onto his arm but he scurried away back to his seat.  He looked at Jack and Jack nodded his head.

The servants came in and began serving the meal.  Madeline glared at her mother throughout the entire meal.  Hardly a word was spoken.  And if it was, it was mainly discussion about the Caribbean.  Madeline drank a fair amount of wine.  Jack was the only one to notice this.  

"Maddy love, don't ye think ye've had enough to drink?"

"Jack, mind your own business." She said angrily.

"Ye are my business."

"Mum, Da, please don't fight." They both turned to look at their son.  They shouldn't be doing this in front of their son.

"Sorry JJ." Madeline said and returned to her meal.

"So Madeline, what other pirate are ye a whore for?" her mother asked from across the table.  Total silence filled the room.

"Ma'am." Jack said standing up.  "Yer daughter is not a whore.  I ask that ye refrain from calling her that."  Madeline's mother stood up.

"My daughter is a whore.  She's always been a whore.  Do ye think that you are the only pirate she's been with Captain Sparrow?  Do ye think you're the only man she's given her body to?"  Jack stood there stunned.  Had Maddy been with another man? Another pirate?

"Shut up mother!" Madeline yelled.  She was now on her feet.  "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I don't?  What about Captain Jaquette? The man ye brought here after ye left Captain Sparrow."

"Captain Jaquette?" Jack asked.  Total bewilderment in his eyes.

"Why don't ye admit that ye've had more than one pirate lover!"  her mother screamed.

"Shut up! You have no idea what happened with Louis and I .  Just like Barbossa was yer only lover? Tell me that mother! I know damn well he wasn't the only one in yer bed.  I saw you.  I saw you with other men.  And you stand there and call me a whore!"  She turned and stormed out of the room.  Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.  He looked at his son who couldn't believe what he was hearing.  He looked at Mr. Gibbs who returned his face to his meal.

"I suggest madam that you return to your room."  Mr. Taylor said to Madeline's mother.

"Mum loves you Da." JJ said to Jack.  Jack was feeling so many emotions he didn't know what to say.

"I have to talk to yer mum."  He turned on his heel in search of Madeline.   


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Madeline hurried out of the house.  Picking up her skirts and she ran.  Ran as if the devil himself were on her heels.

"Madeline, wait!" she heard Jack yelling behind her.  She kept running.  She ran until she was on the dock by the ships.  Jack caught up to her and grabbed onto her arm.

"Let go!" she yelled at him.

"No.  Ye and I are going to talk and we are going to talk now."  He steered her towards the Black Pearl and towards his cabin.  He led her in and slammed the door shut.  Madeline turned around in a huff.  Hands on her hips.  Before she could get a word out,  Jack walked her backwards so that she was sitting on his bunk.

"Maddy.  I want answers and I want them now.  Ye are going to give them to me.  Savvy?"  Madeline knew the time had come for their talk.  She wasn't going to hold anything back.  If they were to move forward in any way, she had to be honest with him.

"Savvy Jack."  Jack began to pace.  "Jack.  Please sit down.  I can't talk when you're pacing like a caged animal."  He turned and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Begin." He said.  She opened her mouth to speak, but Jack held up his hand.  "Begin with telling me about the Louis Jaquette."

Her lips were quivering.  "He's just another pirate that I know."

"Just another pirate ye know.  Yer mother said that ye slept with him."

"I didn't sleep with him Jack.  I met him after I left Port Royal.  He wanted to sleep with me, but I told him I couldn't.  That I was pregnant and very much in love with my baby's father.  He tried to seduce me, but I couldn't.    I couldn't because my heart was in one place.  With you."

"Continue."

"The time I spent with you on the Pearl was the happiest time of my life.  I loved being with you.  Loving you.  Lying in your arms night after night.  You were my world Jack."  She looked up at him and he was still watching her.

"After a while, I figured out that I was pregnant.  I hid my morning sickness from you.  Mr. Gibbs knew though.  I wanted so much to tell you.  To tell you that our love made something beautiful.  But I couldn't."

"Why couldn't ye?"

"Because that wasn't in your plan Jack."

"How did ye know me plans?"

"Jack, you're a pirate! Love, marriage and babies aren't in those plans of a pirate.  I devised a plan to leave the Pearl.  My crew knew of this plan."

"And mine didn't?"

"Jack, sometimes your crew isn't very bright."  Jack smirked at her comment.  She was right on that regard.

"I left that night.  And headed to Port Royal.  Knowing I was pregnant, I told Elizabeth what had happened and that I couldn't and wouldn't deprive you of the life you love so much.  As much as I loved you, I couldn't deny you."

Jack stood up, knocking the chair over.  

"Bloody hell."

"Jack, after I saw Elizabeth, I came to the island to have JJ.  When he was born it was the happiest day of my life.  My only regret was that you weren't here with me.  When JJ was about a year old, we returned to Port Royal.  I wanted him to go to school.  Wanted him to be around other children."

"And not pirates."

"Jack, that has nothing to do with it.  He has so much pirate blood in him that no one can deny it.  He loves the sea.  He loves being aboard ships.  He is his father's son."

"So ye were never married?"

"No Jack.  The only man I could give my life to was my son and you.  I only pretended to be married so that people wouldn't scorn me."

"No one would ever scorn ye."

" You would be surprised Jack.  My own mother scorns me Jack."

"What am I supposed to do Madeline? What do ye want me to do?"

"Love me."


	24. Author Note

Hey everyone…I just wanted to drop you all a quick note to say hello and that I will be posting more chapters this weekend…I've been fighting migranes most of the week, that is why there hasn't been any updates….

My thanks to all of you for the wonderful feedback….If you haven't heard from me yet, you will…A lot of you have really touched my heart with your words…..

Again, I thank you for reading my story and stay tuned! Any questions, please email me!

Luv,

Shelle

Tazcoco72@bytehead.com


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jack eyed her.  He still had so many unanswered questions running through his mind.

"Loving you isn't the problem Maddy."

"Than what is?"

"Forgiving you."  They were silent once again.  They watched each other.

"Do you want me to leave?" Madeline asked standing up.

"No I don't want ye to leave.  How close of friends were ye with this Captain Jacquette?"  Madeline appeared nervous at the mention of his name.  She began to wring her hands together and pace at the same time.

"What are you insinuating Jack?"

"I'm not insinuating anything Madeline." Jack stood up in a fury.  "Were ye his lover?" he practically yelled.

"No Jack! He wasn't my lover.  You are the only lover I've ever had!" she yelled back.

"What?" Jack asked.  Totally perplexed.  His thoughts not even on Captain Jacquette.

"I was a virgin Jack.  You have been the only man I've ever been with.  Despite my mother's rantings."  Jack ran his hand through his hair.  He didn't know what to say.  

"Ye still hid my son from me Maddy.  How could ye do that to me?  If ye loved me so damn much, ye shouldn't have hid him from me!"

"What was I supposed to do Jack?  Sail with you with a baby?  What if he would've gotten sick? Needed a doctor?  Being out at sea for days, months on end!"

JJ could hear the yelling from the dock of the ship.  At least they were speaking to each other he thought.

"Boy, what are ye doin' here?" he turned and saw Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Taylor approaching him.  They turned their heads towards the Black Pearl as they heard the yelling also.

"I was going to talk to me mum and da.  But I don't think they want me around right now."  He hung his head.  Saddened.  Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Taylor looked at him.  They wanted to help JJ.  As well as Madeline and Jack.  Too many years with too many secrets.

"I have an idea."  Mr. Gibbs said.

"What is it?"  Mr. Taylor asked.  

"Let's put them out to sea."

"Put them out to sea? I don't understand?" JJ said.

"We put them out to sea and they have no choice but to rely on each other." Mr. Taylor said.  "Might teach them both a good lesson."

"Aye Mr. Taylor." Mr. Gibbs said.  "Okay, quietly now.  We go and raise the anchor and get back to the dock to give them a shove off.  Savvy?"

"Savvy." Both JJ and Mr. Taylor replied.  They hurried to the Pearl.  Aware of the loud voices being carried up from below.  They quickly raised the anchor and made way for the dock.  They untied the Pearl from dock and stepped back.

"Now they can just float out with the tide."  The trio turned away from the Pearl and headed back to the house.

"You would think that you would want your son to have an education.  To have a good life Jack!"

"He could've had a good life with me!  Not with all of the dandies in Port Royal!"

"Are you calling Will a dandy?"

"No I'm not calling Will a dandy.  Ye know what I mean!"

"Or would you have preferred I left him here on the island with my mother Jack? The state that she's in!"

"Argh!"  Jack yelled out loud.  "Enough Madeline!  Ye helped to contribute to her state!"

"I know that.  I don't need reminding of that Jack!"  Silence.  They eyed each other once again.  Madeline couldn't stand being under his angry gaze.  She turned towards the window in the wall of the ship.

"Jack, I'm sorry.  I don't know what else to do or say to you.  I love you more than life.  And I can't change the past or what I did.  All I want is your…."

"All you want is me what Maddy?"  he looked at her but she wasn't responding to him.  Her gaze looking out the window.  "Maddy?"

"The ship is moving." 


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief.  "We can't be moving.  We're tied to the dock."

"No we're not Jack, look!"  Jack hurried to the window.  He watched as Madeline's island was fading.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled.  He turned and ran from his cabin.  Madeline quick on his heels.  They stood on the deck of the ship and watched as the torch lights began to get smaller and smaller.

"Who would do this?" Madeline asked.  They looked at each other.

"JJ!" they both said at the same time.

"Bloody hell." This time it was Madeline's turn to swear.  She hurried to the wheel of the ship when Jack began laughing.  "Come on Jack, let's go back." She eyed him suspiciously.  "Why are you laughing? It isn't funny!"

"Yes it is Maddy."  He strode up to her and took her hands off the wheel.  "Let go of the wheel love."

"Jack, we have to get back!"

"Why? It is obvious our son wants us to be together."

"Jack, this is insane.  I can't leave JJ there alone."

"He's not alone love.  He's with Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Taylor.  Ye do trust them don't you?"

"Yes, but."

"No buts.  Now help me drop anchor."  Jack turned and headed towards the anchor.  Madeline shook her head but followed him.  She helped him lower the anchor.  Hearing the splash in the water, Jack turned to her once again.

"I guess we're stuck with each other for the night.  Would you like a drink?"  Madeline didn't answer but with a nod of her head.  She followed him back to his cabin.  He pulled two bottles out of a cupboard and handed her one.

"No glasses?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Don't need any." He sat down on the chair behind the desk.  Madeline sat down on the bed.  Memories came flooding back to her as she looked at it.  She turned back and saw Jack watching her.

"Remembering old times love?" he asked raising the bottle to take a drink.  Madeline didn't answer him but took a drink of her own.  Neither said anything for a short time, but they kept drinking.  

Madeline bent down and removed her shoes.  As she did, Jack watched her as her bosom practically fell out of her dress.  God she was beautiful.  Jack held back every restraint from going to her.  He felt the nerves in his body tighten.  As well as other parts of him.

As Madeline took off her shoes, she wondered if Jack would ever be able to forgive her for the past.  He was right in the fact that she was wrong running away.  Hiding JJ from him.  But she felt as if she didn't have a choice.  She slowly sat up and saw Jack looking at her.  The way a cat looks at a dish of milk.  Waiting to lick it up.  She felt her face redden.

"Something amiss love?" he asked.

"No." she said nervously.  Jack stood up and came to sit next to her.

"We had some good times didn't we love?"  He turned to recline on the bed.  The bottle of rum still in his hand.  "Remember the time when we put Mr. Gibbs in the crow's nest and when he woke up, he thought he was in the heavens?"  Madeline started to laugh.  Remember the night they did that.  They had been in Tortuga and after a night of drinking, they somehow managed to get Mr. Gibbs up to the crow's nest.

"We did have some good times Jack."  She turned to look at him.  He had unbuttoned his shirt part of the way and she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip.  He reached up with his finger and ran it along her back.

"Do ye want to remember some more good times love?" 


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Madeline turned to look at him.  Her heart began to race.  Her palms began to sweat.  The look he gave her was nothing less than sensual.  He knew how to get her every time.  A fact that she hated almost as much as she loved it.  He set the bottle of rum on the floor and sat up so that he was sitting behind her.  She quickly turned her head away from him.  Knowing that she wouldn't say no to him.

"I don't even remember the last time that we were totally alone.  No one else on the ship.  Just the two of us.  Alone."  He ran his finger down her bare arm and saw the goose bumps appear on her arms.

"Cold love?" he asked.  His voice filled with desire.

"No." she said in a whisper.

"What could we do alone I wonder?"  His finger left her arm and moved to her waist.  She felt his lips brush the back of her neck.  It was easily accessible because of her hair being up.  She gasped at his touch.  She griped the edge of the bed.  He gently kissed and ran his tongue along her bare skin.  She closed her eyes and savored his touch.  Madeline felt a rush of disappointment as his lips left her body.  She didn't turn around.  She heard the distinct sound of material ripping.

"Jack!"  She felt the back of her dress loosening and spilling down around her.  She turned to see Jack sitting there with a smile on his face and his knife in his hand.

"Yes love?"

"Why did you rip it?"

"Quicker."  He said, the grin still on his face.  She slowly turned her body to face him.  Her dress was at her waist now and she didn't really care.  The only thing that she cared about was Jack loving her.  Loving her body.  Her mind.  And her soul.  He was her one true love and would remain so for the rest of her life.  

Madeline smirked at him as she raised her hands to his shirt.  She took it in both hands and ripped it open.  When she looked up at him, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Quicker."  She reached up to touch his now bare chest.  Savoring the feel of his skin.  "Jack, I…."

He held a finger up to her lips.

"Shhh love.  No words."  Madeline opened her mouth and took his finger inside.  Her tongue swirled around it and when she glanced up at him, he had his eyes closed.  She removed his finger and moved her mouth towards his chest.  Slowly moving her lips and tongue up his chest to his neck.  Jack could barely contain himself.  He grabbed Madeline by the shoulders and crushed her to him.  His lips sought hers in a powerful kiss.  Tongues meshing with each other.  Hands exploring the skin exposed.

"Jack, please." Madeline practically begged.

"Please what love?"

"I need you."  Jack quickly divested her of the dress so that she lay naked as the day she was born.  He stood up and removed the rest of his clothes.  He watched as she lay on his bed.  Her breathing heavy.  "Jack, hurry, please."

"Impatient aren't we love?"

"Yes damnit."  Jack smiled at her and covered her body with his.  He bent down and rained kisses on her breasts.  Madeline wrapped her hands in his hair.  She looked down and savored the sight of him with her.  It was pure glorious heaven.  She closed her eyes.  They flew open as she felt Jack raise up from her body.

"When did ye get this?"  Jack's hand was moving over a scar on her body.  She looked down and saw where his hand was.

"Tis nothing Jack."

"What do ye mean tis nothing?"  The scar was close to six inches in length and it was on her belly.  He hadn't noticed it when they were together in Port Royal.

"Jack, tis nothing.  Let it be.  Please."

"Nay.  I will not let it be.  When did this happen?" Madeline sighed.  She knew there would be no continuing until she told him.

"When I was pregnant with JJ.  We had some invaders on the island.  And I had to fight."

"How far along were you?"  Seriousness in his eyes. 

"Six months." She said, turning her head away from his gaze.

"Six months Maddy! Dear God, ye could've been killed!"

"But I wasn't.  I'm here.  You're here.  We're here together Jack and right now I don't care about anything but you and me."  She forced Jack's lips to her own in a heated kiss.  She felt him part her legs with his hand and she felt him enter her body with his own.  Pure bliss.  She arched her hips toward him.  Needing to take him in as far as she could.

"Don't deny me this time Jack."  She said in a hoarse voice.

"Nay love.  I won't." Jack replied.  Remembering the day by the pool and how he had hurt her.  They moved together quickly.  Feeding each other's need.  And as quickly as it began, it came to an end.  Madeline felt a rush of heat pool through her body and she found her release.  Jack felt the change in her body and couldn't hold back any longer himself.  

"Jack!" she cried out as her release came.  

"Maddy love!" Jack cried out as he poured himself into her.  Finding his own release.  He collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms.  He kissed the top of her head and held her tight.  Neither spoke.  

Jack suddenly sat up.  Glancing towards the window.  Madeline became alarmed at his sudden changed.

"Jack?"

"Shhh."

"Jack, you're scaring me."

BOOM!


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

Jack raced to the window.  Madeline quickly on his heels.  His body shielded her from the window and she wasn't able to look out.

"Jack, what is it?" she asked in a panic.  "What's going on?"

"Cannons."  Madeline turned and threw on Jack's discarded shirt.  She threw open the armoire and pulled out a pair of breeches she knew he kept in there.  She was out of the cabin before Jack could react.  He quickly threw on his own breeches and followed her on deck.

They watched as cannon fire rained on the island.

"We have to go back Jack!"  She hurried to raise the anchor.  But Jack just stood there and watched the brewing battle.

"Jack!" Maddy yelled at him.  "Come and help me!"

"No Maddy."  She came running over to him.

"What do you mean no?"  She was furious.

"Maddy love, look, there is nothing we can do."  They both turned to watched cannons blast the island.

"Who would do this?" she asked.  Tears began to fall from her eyes as she watched her island be destroyed.

"I don't know love."  Jack moved to pull her close to him.  He felt her body stiffen.

"JJ." She gasped.  "Jack, JJ is there without me!" She went into a panic and made a rush to the side of the ship.  She was about to dive in when Jack grabbed a hold of her.

"Madeline! Ye can't swim back.  We have to wait.  There is not a thing we can do by ourselves."

"But Jack, JJ, he's…"  Jack's own heart was being torn up at the thought of his son on the island.

"I know Maddy love.  We have to wait until it's over.  Who ever it is will pay for this.  I promise you."  Jack felt his own eyes begin to water, but he quickly pushed them back.  He didn't want Maddy to see.  They continued to watch the carnage being dealt to the island.  Maddy jumped as cannon fire exploded on her ship.  With four blasts, it blew apart.

"My ship!" She cried out.  "They blew up my ship!  Bloody bastards!"  Jack's heart wrenched.  He knew what it was like to lose a ship.  His grip tightened on Maddy's shoulders.  He could feel the tenseness in her body.  He knew that given the opportunity, she would jump overboard and try to reach the island.

They could hear the shouts and yells in the distance.  Both wondering what the fate would be of the inhabitants of the island.  There were many people that lived in the village.

There was more cannon fire on the island.  Madeline turned her head into Jack's shoulder.  She couldn't bear to watch any more of the carnage.  He held on to her tightly.  She began to sob.  Unable to control her tears.

"Shhh love.  I'm here."  Jack's fury was ready to explode.  He too wanted to rush towards the island.  But he knew that there was nothing they could do.  He continued to watch.  Wondering what happened to everyone on the island.  JJ.  Mr. Gibbs.  Mr. Taylor.  Madeline's mother.  The rest of their crews.  Who was alive? Who was dead?

"Oh my God." He said.  Madeline looked up at him and turned back to look at the island.  The house was now in complete flames.  Whoever had attacked the island had torched her home.

"JJ!" Madeline screamed. 


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Jack held her as she continued to sob.  They watched as a darkened ship sailed past them.  There weren't any torches lit on the Pearl, so they were camouflaged.

"Jack, look."

"Shhh." Jack whispered in her ear as the ship passed them.  She clung to him.  But she was anxious to return to the island to search for her son.  When the other ship was far out of site, Jack looked down at her.

"Love?"  She tilted her head up to look at him.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"I know love.  We'll go ashore in the rowboat, alright?"

"Aye Jack."  Together they lowered the rowboat and Jack began rowing.  Madeline's eyes quickly searching for something.  Anyone that could be alive.  As soon as they were close to shore, she jumped out.

"Maddy wait!" Jack yelled, but she appeared not to have heard him.  She was running up the beach towards the burning house.

"JJ!" she yelled. She ran frantically to the porch of the house, which was still engulfed in flames.  She made way for the door, but was caught around the waist by Jack.

"Ye can't go in there Maddy.  You'll be burned alive."

"Jack, what if he's in there.  What if he's dead?!"

"He's not dead.  I can feel it in me heart."  She turned back to the house.  New tears forming in her eyes.  "I promise you love, we will find our son."  He kissed her quickly before turning to the shouts coming from the beach.

"Jack!" he heard Mr. Gibbs yell.  

"Where is JJ? Have you seen him?" Jack asked frantically.

"No, I'm sorry Jack.  After we untied the Pearl, we don't know where he went."

"You untied the Pearl?" Jack asked.  A bit of amusement played on his face.

"Please Mr. Gibbs, we have to look for him." Madeline pleaded.

"Aye.  We've been searching for anyone."

"What of the crews?" Jack asked.

"They are all mostly alive."

"Mostly?"

"Aye, we lost a few from both of yer crews."  Mr. Gibbs said looking from Jack to Madeline.

"What of my mother?" Madeline asked.  At the moment she didn't care if she was dead or alive.  She just wanted her son.

"I don't know miss."

"Spread out, we need to find our son." Jack said.  They spread out and began shouting JJ's name.  They carried torches with them to look in the lush foiliage of the island.

After about an hour.  But it seemed like forever to Madeline, they convened on the beach once again.  No one had found JJ.  Madeline sank to her knees in the sand.  She covered her face with her hands and began to cry.  Jack gathered her in his arms once again.

"Jack, oh Jack.  My baby.  Where is he?"

"I don't know love.  I don't know."  Jack held her and rocked her.  His own heart was breaking.

"I won't stand for it.  I want my son!" she roared.  Getting to her feet.  "Jack, I need to ask you something."

"Anything love."

"Since I no longer have a ship.  I'll need yours."  Jack raised an eyebrow at her.  "I'll need your ship to find my son."

"Madam, do not forget that he is my son also! We will find him together.  Savvy?"

"Savvy captain." She said quietly.  She knew that she had no other choice.  Then she realized that Jack was probably hurting as much as she was.  Only having discovered his son and now his son was missing.  Jack pulled her to him once again.  He stroked her hair and whispered to her.

"We'll find him Maddy love.  We will find him."

"You'll never find him!" Madeline turned at her mother's voice.  She was laughing evily as if she were someone else.  "I let him take him and I'm glad he's gone!"


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Madeline rose to her feet and was about to attack her mother.  But Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Jack let me go!"  

"No love."

"Mother, where is my son!" she demanded.  Her mother just smiled.  An evil, yet sick kind of smile.  "Tell me where my son is!" Madeline yelled.  

"You'll never find him dear.  He's gone.  Gone for good."  Madeline tried to pry Jack's hands away from her.  She wanted to tear her mother limb from limb.

"Jack, let me at her."

"No."  Jack pushed Madeline at Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Taylor and they held onto her arms.  She struggled the entire time they held her.

"Let me go!"

"Nay missy."  Mr. Gibbs said sternly.  She stopped struggling as she watched Jack saunter on up to her mother.  She began to back away from him, but he reached out and grabbed her arms.

"Let go of me you bastard pirate!" she spat at him.  Jack didn't let go of Madeline's mother and he didn't shirk away from her hateful words.

"You madam will tell me exactly who took my son and where he took them."

"No.  I'm glad he's gone."  Jack held on to every ounce of restraint that he had.

"I'm going to repeat myself madam.  Who took me son? And if ye don't tell me, I will run you through!" He said, his voice full of rage.

"Go ahead, then I can join my beloved.  You murderer."  Jack flung her away from him.  She fell into the sand and laughed hideously at him.  Jack turned away from her and let out a growl.  He quickly turned back to see Madeline, tears running down her cheeks.

"Mother, tell me where my son is.  Please!" she pleaded.  Again, her mother laughed.

"Are you begging now Madeline?  Begging like you begged your lovers?"  Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Taylor could no longer hold Madeline as she ran at her mother.  She grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Tell me where my son is mother or I will run you through."  Madeline saw fear in her mother's eyes.  Tentatively her mother held up a piece of paper.  Madeline snapped it out of her hands.  She quickly unfolded it and read it by the light of one of the torches held by the crews.

**Madeline,**

**          Since you would never give me what I truly wanted, I've taken what you truly love.  **

Madeline stood up and looked out at the water.  She crumpled the paper in her hands.  Jack snatched it out of her hand and read it.

"Who is this from?" he asked.  Anger seething in his voice.

"Jacquette."  Was the only word she said.

"I thought you said that he was only your friend." He spun her around to face him.  "Were ye lyin' to me?"

"No Jack.  Not anymore.  He wanted me and I rejected him."

"What do you mean you rejected him?"  Madeline glanced around and saw everyone's eyes on them.

"Jack, please, not here."

"Yes here and now.  What happened?"  Madeline sighed.  She hadn't wanted to tell Jack, but she had no choice.

"One night when he was here, we were drinking, and things got a little out of hand."

"Out of hand?"

"We were both very inebriated, and I was missing you so much and I was so lonely that things progressed into his bedroom."

"Bloody hell!" Jack swore and turned away from her.  She quickly ran to stand in front him.

"Jack, please, nothing happened! I swear it!"

"How can I believe you when he has taken our son?  And how far had things gotten out of hand? Tell me!" he shouted.

"I was in his bed.  Naked."

"Damnation!"  He started to walk away but Madeline forced him to stop.

"Jack, please! Nothing happened!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you.  I couldn't betray you or my love for you."  Jack looked at her as tears filled her eyes once again.  "I'm so sorry Jack."

Jack raised her face to him with his finger.  He gently brushed her lips with his in a gentle kiss.  He was still extremely angry, but he knew that she did love him.

"Let's go find our son." He said.  His words now gentle.

"You'll never find him.  I'm hopin' he's dead by now!"  The words that came out of her mother were like venom.  Madeline strode over to her and backhanded her on the face.  She fell on the ground.

"How dare you hit your mother?" she said holding her now bleeding lip.

"I'll do anything I damn well please.  This is partially your fault mother.  He's your grandson!"

Madeline turned to Jack once again.  "Jack, we need to take her somewhere."

"Where love?"

"She can't stay here, she has no home to live in."

"Aye love.  But where?"

"Port Royal.  She can stay with my uncle."

"Her uncle?" Jack asked in a moment of confusion.

"Aye.  The governor."  Madeline turned to her mother once again.  "She can be reunited with him after so long."

Madeline's mother looked at her daughter with pure rage.  Hatred flowing in her eyes.  "I hope you burn in hell."

"I'm already there Mother, my son is missing."


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The sun began to rise, making it easier to see the destruction of the island.  Madeline stood by the smoldering remains of the house.  Jack had tried to comfort her earlier, but she told him that she wanted to be alone for a while.  He wanted to protest, but didn't.  He knew that she needed time.

Jack, Mr. Gibbs, and Mr. Taylor began organization of who would go with them and those who had chosen to stay on the island.  There were those that wanted to rebuild.  For some it was the only stable home they had ever known.

"Is she going to be alright Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"I don't know.  I truly don't know."

"Her mother is a real character ain't she?"  Jack glanced over at Madeline's mother, who was now sitting by a fire on the beach.  Her eyes glazed over from her recent doses of laudunaum.  

"Aye.  I can't believe that she has so much hate in her."

"We'll have to keep a sharp eye on her as we travel."

"Aye, we will."  Jack turned his head to look at Madeline once more.  "And on Maddy as well."  He turned to walk up to her.

"Maddy love?"  She turned to face him.  A forced smile on her face.  "Are you alright?"

"I have to be.  If I'm not, there is no hope for our son."

"Aye love.  Come sit down for a spell and take a rest before we head back to the Pearl."

"I can't Jack.  I won't rest until we find my son."  Jack gathered her into his arms.

"I know love.  I'm sorry love."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jack.  This is all my fault.  If I wouldn't have left Port Royal.  None of this would have happened."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do Jack! If hadn't run away from you, we would still have our son with us."  Maddy's gaze turned to her mother sitting by the fire.  Hatred and rage coursed through her body.  "Jack, I hate her."  She said through clenched teeth.

"No you don't love.  Ye don't hate her."

"Yes I do.  She let him take JJ.  I will never forgive her for that."

"Will the governor take her in?"

"He has to.  He's her brother.  She hasn't seen him in over thirty years.  Every time I offered to take her to Port Royal.  She refused."

"I'm not surprised."

"She wanted to hide away from the world in the hopes that my father would come back to her to stay."

"Come on love.  Time to return to the Pearl."  They turned to head to the beach when Madeline stopped suddenly.  She released her arm from Jack's waist and ran to some bushes.

"Maddy what is it?" Jack asked, rushing to her side.  She pulled out a small sword.  It was JJ's.

"This is JJ's.  This is the sword that Will made for him." She clutched it to her chest.  Jack pulled her to her feet.

"Madeline, look at me." She raised her head to look at him.  "We will get our son back.  Even if I have to die for him, I will.  I swear it to you."  Jack bent down and kissed her.  His lips claiming hers.  Possessing them.

Madeline stood on the bow of the Pearl.  Watching as the island faded in the distance.  They had made way for Port Royal.  And for the long journey beyond in the search for her son.  She turned as she heard footsteps behind her.  It was her mother.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" she asked.

"No.  I want my laudunaum.  Where is it?" she demanded.

"You aren't getting any more Mother."  Her mother reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I need it, I can't go on without it."

"You can and you will.  I will not support your habit any longer.  Perhaps your brother will."

"Oh you're a real saint Madeline.  Always having things your way.  You're such a spoiled bitch."  Madeline's rage was boiling over once again.  Without thinking, she raised her hand and slapped her mother.

"You are a bitch mother.  Get out of my sight."  Her mother laughed a sickened laugh.

"You're just lucky I took you in when your father brought you to the island."  She turned and stalked away.  Leaving Madeline to stare after her.  Confused by her words.


	32. Chapter 30

Hello everyone…I apologize for the lengthy delay in updating A Pirate's Love.  Everyday life got in the way and my muse decided to take a vacation.  Very frustrating!!!! But, my muse has returned from wherever it took off too! Thank you so much to everyone for the fantastic reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me! If you haven't heard from me personally, please be patient.  I'm trying to get caught up on those too! Here is the latest chapter.  Enjoy! More to come soon!

Love,

Shelle

**Chapter 30**

Madeline was stunned.  She wasn't Pamela's daughter? What the hell was going on?

"Love?" she turned to see Jack standing behind her.  She relaxed into him as he came up behind her.  Jack began to rub her shoulders.  He could feel the tenseness in her body.  "You are her daughter."

"What if she's telling the truth? I've already told you that she hates me."  Jack turned her around.

"She doesn't hate ye love.  Right now she's just not herself because of the laudunaum.  She probably won't remember what she's said to you."  Madeline turned in frustration and gazed out at the blue water in front of her.

"I don't really even look like her Jack."  Jack sighed.

"Maddy love.  Ye do.  Let's just let things lie for now.  We'll get her to your uncle and then hunt for our son.  Ye can work out the differences with yer mother when we return."

"Return to Port Royal? Jack, are you insane?" she asked turning around to face him once again.  "Norrington will probably hang you!"

"I haven't done anything naughty love." He said with a smirk.  "At least not lately."

"What am I going to do with you Jack?" Madeline asked.  Jack looked at her face.  She'd had the wind knocked out of her sails and he desperately wanted to put her sails back to the way they should be.  He lifted her face towards his.  His lips brushed hers in a most erotic way.  He let his tongue glide over her bottom lip before moving on to the top.  Madeline reached out to grab onto his forearms.  She moaned in response and leaned further into him.  Jack wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her body to his.  She needed a distraction from her mother and Jack was going to give it to her.  Jack moved her lips apart and found her tongue with his.  Slowly he glided his tongue along hers.  Slowly.  Provocatively.  Madeline wrapped her arms around Jack and held on tight.  At the moment, Jack didn't care if any of the crew members were watching or not.  Right now Maddy needed him.  And he would be there in any way for her.  Jack moved his tongue to her jaw line.  Creating an intense passion in Madeline.  She threw her head back, giving him greater access to her neck.  She thought she would spontaneously combust from his oral assault.

"Jack, please." She rasped.  She could feel his arousal pressed against her.

"Tell me what ye need love." He whispered huskily into her ear.

"I need you Jack.  Take away the hurt."  She cried out as he sank his teeth gently into her neck.  Jack glanced over her shoulder and noticed that they now had an audience.  He looked back at Madeline and noticed her cheeks flushed with color, her eyes glazed with passion.  He reached for her hand and quickly led her to his quarters.

Once inside, Jack slammed the door shut and pressed Madeline against it.  His hands moved to her clothes, quickly shedding her of them.  His lips sought hers in a heated, passionate kiss.  Her hands ripped his shirt open.  She didn't care about anything at the moment, except for Jack loving her.  Making her forget her troubles.  How they got to the bed she didn't know, and she didn't care.  She grabbed for Jack's head.  Needing to feel his lips on hers once again.  She bit at his bottom lip, making him growl.  Her kiss frenzied.  Her need almost insatiable.

"Jack, please, now!" she cried out.  Jack understood her urgency as his was matching hers.  He reached down with his hand and felt the warmth between her curls.  He gently slid two fingers inside of her.  She bucked her hips at the sudden entrance.

"So warm, so wet love." He spoke into her ear.  He moved his mouth downward and captured an erect nipple in his mouth.  Gently nipping at it with his teeth.

"Jack!" Madeline cried out once again.  "Please, don't stop." As Jack continued to move his fingers in and out of her body.

"Aye love.  I won't be stoppin'."  Madeline protested slightly as she felt the removal of his fingers, but whimpered once again as she felt him enter her with his own body.  He thrust quickly in and out of her.  Their bodies slamming together in intense passion.  Their mouths moved as quickly as their bodies did.  Kissing, biting, licking.  As if this would be the last time they would be together.  

Madeline's body convulsed in an explosion of pleasure.  Her inner warmth surrounding Jack's erection and flooding it with her orgasm.  Jack, unable to control his own, poured himself into her.

"Oh God Jack!" she cried out as he filled her.

"Maddy!" he cried out in his own release.  He collapsed on the bed next to her.  Madeline turned to look at him.  She gently kissed his lips.

"I love you Jack.  Never forget that." She said with a proficient urgency.

"Aye love.  I will never forget that.  And don't ye ever forget that I love ye."  Jack ran his fingers through her hair as she rested her head on his chest.  He kissed the top of her head.  "Never forget."  He sighed deeply and was lost in his thoughts.  He knew that they would find JJ.  And he also prayed and hoped that they had conceived another child.


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

It was a long two-day journey to Port Royal.  Madeline had locked her mother in the brig for one of those days and nights.  She had torn apart the cabin she was in.  Nearly driving Madeline insane.

Jack tried to comfort Madeline again, but she pushed him away.  Jack knew she wasn't herself and he let her be.  He was fighting his own pain himself.  He had just started to know his son and then he was gone.  But Jack knew deep in his heart that they would find him and he would be safe.  

He didn't argue with Madeline when she put her mother in the brig.  She refused to speak to her mother though and that worried Jack.  Madeline needed to talk to her.  But she refused.  Stating only that when they returned from rescuing their son, then she would speak to Pamela.  She no longer called her mother.

They were about a half-day away from Port Royal.  Madeline was studying the maps and charts in Jack's quarters.  Trying to rack her brain as to where Jacquette had taken JJ.  In frustration, she pushed everything off of the table.  She sat back in the chair and rubbed her temples.  

"Oh JJ." She said out loud.  She stood up to go find Jack.  As she was walking by the mess on the floor, she caught sight of a book with a map.  She bent down to pick it up.  When she saw it, she knew where Jacquette was headed.  The other side of the world.  China.  She threw the book down and went in search of her pirate.

She saw him at the wheel of the Pearl.  Compass in hand.

"Jack!"  She went running to him.  "I know where he's going!"

"Where love?"

"China."

"But that's the other side of the world.  Are ye sure love?"

"I'd bet my life on it Jack."  Jack sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"Alright love.  We get yer mother to Port Royal and then load with supplies.  Then off to China."  Madeline didn't remover herself from him.  She breathed a small sigh of relief and Jack held her tighter.  

Gillette raised the scope to scan the horizon.  He could see a ship with dark sails approaching the shores of Port Royal.  He immediately recognized them.

"Commodore.  The Black Pearl is approaching."  He handed the scope to him.  

"I don't believe it!"

"Commodore?" Gillette questioned him.  Norrington closed the scope and handed it back to him.

"Prepare a small squad and have them follow me to the docks."

"Yes sir."  Gillette did as he asked, but was curious as to what the commodore was thinking.

Madeline decided it would be best to not bring her mother up on deck until they were docked and ready to go to the governor's mansion.  As the crew was tying up the Pearl, she saw Norrington and a small regiment approaching

"Bloody hell." She heard Jack behind her.  She turned to him and held up her hand.

"Jack, please, let me talk to him."

"Alright love.  But I don't like it."

"No! Take me back to the island.  Please Madeline.  I'm begging you!" Madeline turned to see her mother behind her.  Mr. Taylor holding onto her.

"It is for the best.  You have no home on the island any longer.  Where would you live?"

"Anywhere but here.  Madeline, please!"  Pamela turned to Jack.  "Please Captain Sparrow.  Tell my daughter that I can't stay here."  Jack looked at the woman in front of him.  She was so different than she was three days prior.  The effects of the laudanum was starting to wear off, but she continued with her outbursts.  Her desire for the drug didn't diminish.

"I'm sorry madame.  But this is the best place for ye at the moment."

"Bloody damn pirate." She swore at him.  He nodded to Mr. Taylor and they proceeded to disembark to the docks.

Madeline led the way.  To be met by Norrington and his men.  Jack held back just a bit.  But not too far.  Norrington looked at the way Madeline was dressed and could scarcely believe his eyes.

"Madeline, why are you dressed like that? Did he kidnap you?"  She was dressed in black breeches, a flowing white shirt, boots and a plumed hat.  A sword strapped to her hip.

"No James.  He did not.  Now please step aside."

"James?" she could hear Jack behind her ask through gritted teeth.  She turned to glare at him.

"Not now Jack."

"You keep with the company of pirates and you tell me to step aside.  I will not."  Madeline walked closer to him so that Jack was out of earshot.

"James, please.  I need to get my mother to my uncle.  And then Jack and I are leaving.  We need to find our son."

"Your son? JJ is his son?"

"Yes.  Now please let us pass.  We will not cause trouble to the town.  I am taking my mother to her brother."  Norrington couldn't believe his ears.

"Where is JJ Madeline?" he asked.  His hand on her arm.  She glared at him and he removed his arm.

"Kidnapped.  By a pirate worse than Jack.  And if you so much as consider taking him into your custody, I'll kill you."  Not thrown by her words, Norrington looked behind her at Jack who was becoming angrier by the second.

"If JJ has been kidnapped, it is my duty as an officer of his majesty's navy to go and look for…"

"James! It is my duty as his mother!" she yelled at him.  "Besides, you're not a pirate.  Ye wouldn't know where to look."


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Norrington moved out of their way.  He didn't like the situation, but he saw the determination in Madeline's eyes.  He hadn't seen a look like that in anyone before.  Not even any of his men.  He and Jack glared at each other as they walked past.

Jack sped up his step to walk with Madeline.  He grabbed her arm but continued to walk.

"James? What was that all about Madeline?"  She glanced sideways at him.

"That was nothing Jack.  Come on."

"Madeline!  Did ye do anything with Norrington? Please tell me ye didn't!"  She stopped walking to look at him.  Fire burning in her eyes.

"Jack, you are the only man I've been with, the only man I love.  The only man that I've given my heart to.  The only thing that I've done with James Norrington is have dinner with him and danced with him at a few balls that my uncle gave.  Nothing more Jack!" She spat at Jack and began walking again.  She didn't get very far when Jack took hold of her arm once again.  

"I'm sorry love."  Jack looked at her with love in his eyes.  "I truly am."  He leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his.  She smiled at him.

"I love you Jack."

"I know ye do love.  Now let's get going."  Madeline turned to their small group and nodded for them to continue on.

It didn't take long for them to reach the governor's mansion.  The staff was not going to let them in, but once they saw Madeline, they were granted entrance.

"Madeline!" She turned to see Elizabeth running towards her.  They embraced and Elizabeth nodded at Jack.  She turned and saw her aunt for the very first time.  "Aunt Pamela.  It's so nice to meet you."

"Get away from me.  You're just like her!" Pamela sneered at Elizabeth.  She was taken aback and quickly glanced at Madeline.  Madeline shook her head.

"Is Uncle here Elizabeth?  I need to get Pamela settled and then we will be on our way."

"Madeline, what is going on?"

"JJ has been kidnapped.  We need to find him."  Elizabeth could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"By who?"

"Louis Jacquette." Jack said.  

"Jacquette?  Madeline I thought he was your friend."

"Apparently not." Jack said with hatred in his voice.  Elizabeth noticed the anger in Jack's voice.  They turned when they heard footsteps behind them.

"Madeline, you've returned." They turned to see Governor Swann.  The color drained from his face when he saw Pamela.  "Pamela? My God is it really you?"  He moved to hug her but she pulled away.

"Don't ye touch me!"

"Uncle, may I speak to you please."

"Yes, of course Madeline.  Please, let's move into the study." He said looking nervously at the servants.  They moved into the study and closed the doors.  Governor Swann looked at the small group and noticed Jack there with them.

"Madeline! What is he doing here? He's a pirate!"

"And the man I love and JJ's father Uncle."

"What? What are you saying?" Madeline stood up and pounded her hand on his desk.

"What I'm saying Uncle is that Jack is the man I love.  The father of my son.  And now he and I must rescue our son."

"Father, he's been kidnapped." Elizabeth said coming to stand next to Madeline.

"By whom?"

"Louis Jacquette."

"Why don't you let the Commodore go after him?"

"Because he wouldn't know the first place to look Uncle.  I do.  And we are going on the Pearl."

Madeline's head hung down.  Thinking about JJ.  Jack moved to touch her shoulder with his hand.  She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Uncle, I need to ask something of you."  Governor Swann looked at his niece.  He could see the torment in her.

"What is it Madeline?"  She turned to look at Pamela who was gazing out a window.

"I need to leave my mother here.  The house on the island in which she lived was destroyed.  And I can't take her with me."

The governor looked over at his sister.  It had been close to thirty years since he had seen her.  She had changed very little.  Her skin tanned by the Caribbean sun.  He moved towards her.  He had felt guilty when she had been kidnapped, and there wasn't a thing he could do at the time.  Jack pulled Madeline into his arms as they watched.

"Pamela?" she turned to her brother.  Tears in her eyes.

"Do you remember when we were little? And you would chase me with worms?"  The governor smiled and encircled his sister into his arms.

Jack kissed the top of Madeline's head.  He looked over at Elizabeth who also had tears in her eyes.  She smiled at him and he returned her smile.  He and Madeline were one step closer to finding their son.


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Madeline nodded to Elizabeth and turned to leave her uncle's study. Jack right behind her.

"Madeline, love. Where are you going?"

"I have things to pack Jack. I'm going to my house."

"Don't ye want to say good-bye to yer mother?" Madeline's gaze strayed towards the study.

"No." She held out her hand to Jack and he took it. Mr. Taylor was waiting in the foyer for them.

"Mr. Taylor, please return to the Pearl and help Mr. Gibbs with preparations to depart Port Royal. I wish to leave at sundown." Madeline said. Mr. Taylor looked at Jack questioningly.

"Love, I think its best that we wait until morning to leave." Jack said.

"Well I don't Jack! Every minute we delay, the further away our son gets from us!" she snapped at him. Jack's hands came to rest on her shoulders. He looked her straight in the eye. A fierce look in his eye.

"Madeline, ye are going to listen to me. For once in yer life listen!" she tried to protest but Jack held up a finger in her face.

"It is almost sunset now. We don't have the time to prepare and get all of the supplies that we need in that little amount of time. We need to rest love. And if you're positive as to where JJ is, we will reach him. The Pearl is the fastest in the Caribbean. Ye know that!"

"Jack, I'm sorry." She hung her head low, but Jack lifted it with his finger.

"Don't apologize love." He engulfed her in his embrace. She sighed. Knowing that Jack was right. "Mr. Taylor, please assist Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye Captain." Jack and Madeline walked the short distance to her home. Her servants were very surprised to see her. She gave orders for baths to be drawn and dinner to be made. Jack followed her to her bedroom. She bent and removed a box from under her bed. When she opened it Jack was very surprised at what he saw. She handed a pistol to him.

"I thought this was lost."

"No Jack. I took it from you. I'm sorry." Jack looked at the pistol in his hand. It was the same one in which he had killed Barbossa. Jack took it and placed it on a nightstand. He took Madeline in his arms and lay her down on her bed. His lips covered hers in a slow sensuous kiss.

"No talking."

"Let go of me ye filthy bastard!" JJ yelled at the man who held him.

"Such big words for a young whelp like you." Jacquette said. JJ tried to reach for Jacquette's sword but his hands were quickly tied by a crew member.

"Me father will hunt ye down and kill ye!"

"Oh I highly doubt that. Your father is a worthless, gutless man."

"No he ain't! Ye shut yer mouth!" Jacquette backhanded JJ across the face. He fell to the deck of the ship JJ could feel the blood trickling from his lip.

"And your mother is nothing but a whore and a tease!" JJ had had enough. He got to his feet and threw his entire body into Jacquette's. He managed to knock him off balance. But little less. Jacquette looked at JJ. He had Madeline's eyes and that disturbed him. He had fallen deeply in love with Madeline. And the night that she had come to him, he thought it was the answer to his dreams. But she did nothing more than tease him. Trying to use him as a replacement for Jack Sparrow. When things had proceeded that night, she backed out and said that she couldn't make love to a man that she didn't love. That there would only be two loves in her life. Her son and Jack Sparrow. His fists clenched in anger. He raised his hand and backhanded JJ once again. This time JJ didn't falter. He didn't fall down. He stood there and took it like a man. This infuriated Jacquette even more. JJ didn't even cry. He was taught to believe by his mother that a person needed to stand tall and be brave. No matter what the situation was.

"When me mum and da find ye, they will kill ye." Jacquette bent down towards JJ's face.

"I wouldn't count on it!"

"I would. Or I'll kill ye myself." Jacquette wasn't scared of JJ, but his words seemed to haunt him.


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Madeline lay with her head on Jack's chest later on in the night. Moonlight shined into the bedroom window. She ran a finger up and down Jack's bare chest.

"Love if ye don't stop that, I'll be forced to take action." Madeline didn't even have to look at him to know that he had a smirk on his face. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm just trying not to think about what Louise is doing to JJ. If he has hurt one hair on his head…."

"Jack kissed the top of her head. "I know that I haven't known JJ all that long love, but if he's anything like you and I put together. I think Jacquette is in trouble." Madeline sat up and turned to light a lamp. Jack propped himself up on some pillows.

"Do you really think he's alright Jack?"

"Aye love, I do. You've taught him well." Madeline put her head in her hands and began to weep. Jack hated to see her cry.

"My baby Jack."

"Madeline look at me." She reluctantly raised her head to look at him. He brushed her tears away. "Our son will be fine. He's strong. Mind and body. He has so much pirate blood in him, it isn't even funny." She smiled weakly at Jack.

"I know Jack. It's just that, he's never been separated from me. Ever. I even panicked when he wanted to stay over at Elizabeth and Will's."

"He may be young, but he is old beyond his years love. Have faith." Jack brushed her lips once again. His hands moved along her body. She arched her body into his. Savoring his touch once again. "Now blow out that light lass." Madeline turned and blew out the candle. She turned back to Jack and let him love her again.

Knock knock. Madeline turned to see who was at the door so early in the morning. She and Jack were preparing to leave on their mission to find their son. The servants weren't up yet, so she answered the door herself.

"Good morning Madeline."

"Pamela. What are you doing here?"

"Might I come in? Please." Madeline stepped back and allowed her to enter. She looked at her mother. She seemed to have changed overnight. She was freshly clean. Her hair done up in a fashionable bun. Her clothes still hung on her a bit. But they were exquisite. She looked every bit the lady that she used to be.

"What do you want?"

"I've come to apologize."

"So apologize and leave." Madeline wasn't in any mood to deal with her shenanigans. She just didn't want to deal with her at all. Pamela twisted her hands together.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted the night JJ was taken. It wasn't me. I haven't been myself for a very long time. Then again, you know that."

"Aye I do." Madeline crossed her arms across her chest.

"I love JJ Madeline. I love him to death. And it breaks my heart that you have to go out and search for him. If I would've been stronger, I could've saved him from Jacquette."

"Well, you didn't did you? You've apologized, now please leave." Madeline snapped holding the door open.

"I'm not finished." Madeline raised an eyebrow at her. Unsure of what she was going to say.

"Speak your peace and leave. I have more important things to do." Pamela walked up to Madeline and reached out for her hands. She quickly yanked them away. "Don't touch me."

"That day on the Black Pearl. Despite the state I was in, I didn't intend for you to find out the way you did."

"Find out about what?"

"I truly am not your mother child." Madeline could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Barbossa brought you to the island after one of his many raids. I had just had a miscarriage a few weeks earlier. He figured that bringing you to me would help to ease my loss. But by then, I was already addicted to the laudanum." Madeline turned away from Pamela. She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Was he really my father?"

"No child, he wasn't. He and his crew had attacked some passenger vessel. One of the women had died giving birth shortly before they attacked. They ended up killing the man that was truly your father."

"Bloody hell." Madeline swore. Her head began to spin.

"So who were my parents? Tell me!" she yelled at Pamela. Pamela hung her head.

"I don't know." Madeline threw her hands up in the air. She half laughed and half cried.

"So you have no idea who my parents were. I was brought to some island, led to believe that Barbossa was my father, you my mother and now you're telling me it was all a lie?"

"Yes. Oh Madeline, please forgive me!" Pamela said as she began to weep. She clutched at Madeline's arm, but she shrugged it away.

"Don't touch me!" she sneered.

"Madeline, I truly do love you as if you were my very own."

"How could you? How could you lie to me? Let me believe that I came from some horrible man. The same man that nearly cost Jack his life. The man that I love!"

"Please Madeline."

"Did you love him?"

"God help me but I did. I should've had you bring me to my brother long ago." Madeline could feel the tears in her eyes. This was just too unbelievable. This was too much. First Jack coming back into her life, JJ being taken and now this.

"You're brother and I loved you very much Madeline. And Barbossa did as well. Deep down he did. When Michael died, the grief ate him up inside. That was one of the reasons he taught you all that he knew about being a pirate."

"Please just leave. I can't be around you right now." Pamela turned towards the door.

"I love you Madeline." She said quietly. Madeline sat down at the table and burst into tears. Jack came into the room. He had heard their entire conversation. He gathered her into his arms.

"Shhh love. I'm here."

"Jack, I don't know who I am. I don't belong to anybody." Jack kissed her forehead.

"That's not true love. Ye belong to me."


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Madeline stood on the dock watching the crews load supplies onto the Black Pearl. After the morning events with Pamela, Madeline just wanted a little time to herself to think. Jack honored her wishes, even though it broke his heart to watch her pain. He went to Will's blacksmith shop to check on the status of the swords that Will had made for them.

"So Pamela really isn't her mother?" Will asked.

"No. And Barbossa not her father. Thank God for that."

"I agree." Will turned to look at his friend. Jack seemed to be staring off into space. Will stopped sharpening a sword and walked over to him. "Jack?"

"Aye Will?"

"Are you going to be alright?" Will sat down next to him.

"Aye. I'll be fine. It's Maddy I'm worried about. She tries to be so strong and brave. But this is killing her. I can see it." Will had never seen Jack this way before.

"What if you can't find JJ?"

"I've thought about that Will. I don't think that Maddy could handle that. I think she would rather be dead." They sat in silence for a bit.

"Do you remember when we began our search for Elizabeth?" Will asked. Jack looked at him and smirked.

"Aye. I do."

"Do you remember what you asked me?"

"If you were willing to die for Elizabeth?" Will nodded his head in agreement.

"Would you die for Madeline and your son Jack? If you had to?"

"Without question Will. I never thought that I would be able to love someone like I love Madeline. And a son. My heart is breaking knowing that he is out there with that scum!"

"He's going to be okay Jack. I've known JJ a lot longer than you have."

"Did ye teach him how to handle a sword?"

"I did." It was Will's turn to smile. "In fact, do you remember this wagon?" he asked. Patting a flatbed wagon with his hand. Jack smiled. It was where he and Will crossed blades the first time they had met.

"Aye William, I do."

"This is the first place that your son picked up a sword. He's a natural. Just like his father." Will looked at Jack and smiled once again. "And he cheats. Just like a pirate." Jack roared with laughter.

"Well Mr. Turner, shall we find out if I can still cheat you?"

Madeline turned when she heard footsteps behind her. It was Commadore Norrington. Without his men.

"Can I help you Commodore?" she asked. Her hand moved to her hip where her sword sat sheathed.

"Madeline." He said, removing his hat.

"Do you need something?"

"Madeline, I just came to say good-bye. And to wish you well. I know how much you love JJ."

"Thank you Commodore." She said quietly. Her head down. He reached out and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"You'll find him. I know you will. And with Sparrow with you. Well," he said with a smile. "Anything is possible." Madeline looked up at him and smiled.

"Aye, it is." James reached down and raised her hand to his lips before turning and walking away

"Madeline. Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked. Norrington nodded to her as he passed her on the dock.

"I'm fine." She said with a weak smile. Elizabeth hugged her cousin to her. She hooked her arm through Madeline's.

"Come cousin. Let's go find those men of ours." Together they headed towards Will's shop. As they approached, they could hear laughing from inside. Elizabeth opened the door quietly they saw Will and Jack crossing blades. But this time with laughter. Madeline held a finger up to her lips and handed Elizabeth a sword. Will and Jack both had their backs turned to them. They yelled as they felt the tips of swords on their backsides. Madeline and Elizabeth burst into giggles. Jack and Will smiled at them. Jack pulled Madeline into his arms and held her tight.

"Now that is what I like to hear love. You laughing."


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The two couples returned to Will and Elizabeth's house for a quiet dinner. Madeline picked at her food. Her mind on her missing son. She looked up to see Jack watching her.

"We will find him," he said firmly hoping it sounded more like a promise then just a statement meant to comfort her.

"I know." she said quietly as she felt tears well in her eyes again.

"Maddy, if anyone can find JJ, it's Jack." Will said trying to be reassuring. He looked at Elizabeth who's own heart was breaking. She loved JJ as if he were her own.

"Come cousin." Elizabeth said standing up and reached for Madeline's hand. "Let's get you into a hot bath." Madeline went willingly with her cousin. Not looking at Jack. Elizabeth nodded to her husband so that he would keep Jack downstairs a bit longer.

"Jack, would ye like a drink?" Will asked as they watched the two women leave the room. He stood and walked across the hallway to the study.

Jack glanced upstairs, "Aye William... I could use one," he sighed and followed his friend.

Will caught his friend's eyes. "Elizabeth will get her settled. She loves JJ more than her own life Jack. This is killing her." he said as he poured them a glass of rum. "I"m sorry Jack. I know you've only known him a short time, but I know where your heart lies."

Jack took a sip of his rum and closed his eyes and sank into a chair, "How is it Maddy never let anyone be a father to him? I'm glad he's had ye William, but a boy needs his father, makes me wonder just how much Maddy really wants me in his life," he pondered.

Will sat down across from Jack. "Because no one can replace you in her heart. And aye, he does need his father. But Maddy needs you. She's just too damn stubborn to admit it." Will said taking a drink.

Madeline let Elizabeth wash her hair and her back. She rested her head on her knees and burst into tears. "Oh Elizabeth. What if I don't find him?"

Elizabeth moved to the side of the tub. "You and Jack will find him love. You must have faith cousin." she smiled at Madeline and brushed some hair out of her face. "If anyone can find him, Jack can." She stood and held out a bath towel. "Come now, let's get you dried off and into bed."

"She didn't exactly come looking for me nor did she seem in too big of a hurry to tell me when I first arrived in Port Royal, not that I can blame her... who wants a scallywag for a father. Did she fill his head about his father like yer mother did, ole Bootstrap didn't know he had a son, least if he did he never mentioned it to me," Jack cringed.

Will leaned forward in his chair. "Jack. She didn't fill his head with nothing but the truth. The truth that she loves you and that you loved her. That JJ's father is a brave and noble pirate who loves his friends and is willing to die for them." Will took another drink. "Aye, my father didn't know my mum was pregnant when he left. And no Madeline didn't go looking for you. Jack, she was pregnant. Would you really have wanted her traipsing all over the Caribbean looking for you?"

Madeline sat on the bed wrapped in a robe as Elizabeth brushed her drying hair. "Jack must hate me."

"Jack doesn't hate you Maddy. Anyone can see that he is in love with you." Elizabeth said as she heard her cousin sigh.

"I've hurt him terribly." Madeline said in a whisper.

"Then explain to me how the boy didn't know me? Maddy hid him from me and me from him, don't try to sugar coat it or romanticize it," Jack growled. "I'm just doing me best to prepare for her wanting to walk away with me son when we do find him," he sighed. "How do I let her do that," he asked and took a large drink of rum from his glass.

"I don't know Jack. I truly don't." Will said. "I wish I had an answer to that question."

Will turned when he heard the swishing sound of skirts. He turned to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. "Jack."

"Aye," Jack snapped frustrated.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips. "Don't take that tone with me Jack Sparrow."

"Ye burnt all the shade, the food, and the RUM... don't tell me what tone to use with ye missy," Jack barked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Will couldn't help but smirk at the banter between the two of them. "Madeline is upstairs. I think she needs you just as much as you need her."

Jack took another sip of rum, "Did she by chance tell ye what she plans to do once we've found her son," he asked. He should quit drinking he thought but damn he hurt like hell.

Elizabeth moved to Jack's side and took his hand. "No Jack. You need to talk to her. Tell her what you are feeling. She thinks that you hate her." Elizabeth had heard his conversation with Will. She squeezed Jack's hand and moved to sit in her husband's lap. "He's your son too Jack."

"The son of a pirate... ye think I don't know what finding that out did to yer husband? Hell he was ready to kill me to make it not true, why should I think JJ will be any different, sure he's young now and it seems all grand and adventurous... but when he's grown... ah hell, why am I even talking to ye about it," Jack growled and got up angrily. He stormed toward the stairs. He stopped short when he reached them, he couldn't go to her like this. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned back to Will and Elizabeth. "I think I've drank a bit too much, sorry," he said smiling sheepishly.

Elizabeth walked up to Jack and took a hold of him by the shoulders. "He is your son Jack. And Madeline was wrong not to try to find you after he was born. JJ knows who his father is. He knows that he is a pirate. He would follow you to the ends of the earth. Go talk to her Jack. Don't turn away from her now when she needs you the most. Let go of what she's done in the past."

"It's not the past I'm worried with love... it's the future," Jack said squeezing her hand then slowly he began to make his way upstairs. He went to the bedroom and started to knock but thought better of it. He simply opened the door and entered the room, "Maddy," he said gently.

Will walked up behind Elizabeth and hugged her to him. "They'll be alright." he said quietly as they watched Jack walk up the stairs.

Madeline didn't turn towards the door when she heard Jack call her name. She let her eyes continue to gaze into the fire in the fireplace.

"Elizabeth said ye needed to see me... or alluded to that, but perhaps she was mistaken," Jack said but instead of turning and leaving he waited.


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Madeline sat up in bed. Her hair falling over her shoulder. She looked at the man she loved. She clutched the sheet to her body. "Do you hate me Jack?"

"What would lead ye to ask such a question... search ye heart love... my eyes... tell me," he whispered still remaining where he stood.

Madeline looked across at him. His face glowedfrom the flames of the fire. "I can see it Jack, but I need to hear it from your lips." she whispered. She stood next to the bed, the sheet wrapped around her body. She slowly walked towards him. As she stood in front of him, she tenatively reached up and touched his lips with her fingers. "I need to know that ye don't hate me for all the wrong I've done to you."

Jack took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, "The past is just that milady... hating ye won't change it... surely ye know me better then to think I bother worrying about what's done," he murmured. He kept his eyes squarely on her face, not letting her look away from him.

Madeline fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Jack's legs. "Oh Jack. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for keeping JJ from you. For running away." she cried.

Jack jerked her from the floor and swept her into his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He snatched the sheet away from her, "No more hiding Maddy... no more running," he growled and crushed her mouth with his. He kissed her savagely, letting his anger ebb to the surface slowly. If he let it wash over him too quickly he might do something they would both reqret.

Madeline cried as Jack kissed her roughly. She didn't care. He had every right to be angry. It was all her fault. "I'm sorry Jack." She cried out as his lips continued their lethal assault on hers.

Jack rose off the bed and looked down at her. "Are ye really sorry Maddy? Because all I keep thinking about is how sorry am I gonna be when we do find JJ," he said. He moved to the fireplace, "Perhaps it would be better to have someone like the Commodore looking for him... letting him woo ye, then ye won't have to say yer son is the son of a pirate," he said looking at the flames.

Madeline looked at him stunned. She moved to stand next to him. Not caring that she didn't have a stitch of clothing on. "You have no idea how sorry I am Jack." She whispered. She reached out for his arm. She needed to touch him. "I don't want the Commodore to look for him. He doesn't have any idea where to look." She hugged his arm to her chest even though he wouldn't turn to look at her. "My son's father is a pirate. He has nothing to be ashamed of in that Jack."

Jack closed his eyes, "And when we find him, what happens then Maddy? Do ye simply say, thank ye Jack, but we've no place for ye in our lives," he asked, his voice barely audible.

Madeline moved to stand in front of him, her hands still on his arms. "No Jack. I want you in our lives. I want JJ to know his father. I want....." she said her voice trailing off.

Jack pulled away from her and took several steps away, he couldn't breathe with her that close, couldn't think, "Ye don't know what ye want Maddy... don't lie to me love, I promise ye I can take the truth, no matter what form it comes in," he told her. He took off his shirt the heat from the fire was making him sweat... or was it heat from his anger or her?

Madeline felt as if her heart was pulling away from her. She moved to stand next to the balcony doors. Besides the light from the fire, the only other light was from the full moon. She gripped the curtains. The sight of him taking his shirt off was almost too much. "I do know what I want Jack. What I've always wanted."

Jack looked at her, this was his undoing... she was too damn beautiful. The moon was too damn full. "Would ye like to know what I want," he asked, his voice a low, seductive growl.

Madeline turned when she heard the change in his voice. She swallowed hard.

"Or perhaps that scares ye," he said raising an eyebrow. I'm too damn drunk too, he thought but he shoved the thought out of his head.

"It takes a lot to scare me." She said in a hoarse whisper.

Jack cocked his head back a bit and pursed his lips, "Was that a challenge love," he asked in that same low seductive tone. He lowered his head and looked at her wickedly, "Because if it was love, I assure ye I am up to it," he purred. His gold teeth caught the firelight and he was sure she was probably more scared of him then she'd ever been since they'd known each other.

Inside Madeline was shaking like a leaf. She watched him. Her back was now on the wall next to the open balcony doors. She could feel her breathing quicken. She felt her body begin to tingle.

Jack unbuckled his belt letting his sword and pistol fall to the floor with a thud. He then unfastened his pants. He stepped on the heel of one of his boots and pulled his foot free. He then repeated the action with the other foot. He had to reach out and brace himself against the wall, his balance slightly off from the rum. He then shoved his pants down to his ankles and stepped out of them, all the while he kept his steely gaze on her, warning her not to move.

Madeline's heart began to race. He didn't speak as he removed his clothes. He didn't have to. Madeline had never desired or wanted him more than right now. He knew what he was doing to her. Yet at the same time, she knew that he was hurting. They were both hurting and they needed each other. Regardless of what their feelings were. She didn't speak. She couldn't. Her mouth went dry as she watched him undress.

"Do ye want to know what I want Madeline," Jack asked in a husky whisper as he slowly walked across the room like a big cat stalking it's prey. "Or perhaps I should just be the pirate I am and simply take it," he purred. He never let his eyes falter. He held hers in a hypnotic grip.

Madeline swallowed hard again. Her hands gripped the curtains behind her tighter. She felt her nipples harden as he slowly approached her. "Both." she said in a hoarse whisper.

Jack stood as close to her without touching her as he could, "I all ready made up me mind love," he told her. Jack reached behind her and took her wrists in his hand, "I want to fuck ye till all my strength is gone, until I don't have the energy to roll off of ye, till ye have to physically push me away to get me off of ye," he growled.

Madeline gasped loudly as Jack bound her hands behind her. "Do with me what ye will. Pirate." she growled back at him.

Jack grinned wickedly. He let her go and took a step back, he looked her up and down like a dog looking into the butcher's shop trying to decide on which cut of meat he'd like to eat first. "I'm not sure I like the way ye say that word love," he quipped.

Madeline's eyes narrowed. She felt her temper begin to rise, but she knew better than to make Jack angrier than he was. She took a step to move away from him but was caught on the arm by his hand.

"Say it again," he purred. He narrowed his eyes daring her to defy him. He almost wanted to... sure if she did he'd hurt her, something in his heart of hearts he did not want to do. "I'm not known for me patience love," he said tightening his grip on her arm slightly.

"Pirate." she hissed. "That's what ye are isn't it?" She felt his hand tighten on her arm.

"Ye've no idea what a pirate is love, but yer about to find out," Jack growled as he let go of her arm. He turned her around to face the wall and held her arms behind her back with one hand, his other hand took her hair and lifted it up and he began to bite, lick and suck the back of her neck and shoulders.

Madeline closed her eyes as she felt Jack's mouth on her. She couldn't suppress the moan that erupted from her lips. "Jack." she cried out as he bit into her neck.

Jack pulled her head back and captured her lips with his mouth, chewing on her lips as he bent her back, keeping her arms captive painfully, he pressed his erection against her buttocks. "Don't think for one moment Maddy I am playing or won't hesitate to hurt ye if ye fight me or scream, do ye understand me love," he growled in her ear. He was out of control now and past the point of turning back.


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Madeline felt tears pool in her eyes. She was scared and excited at the same time. Damn him. She merely nodded at his question.

Jack pulled her away from the wall then manuevered to the bed, shoving her hard into the mattress he lay on top of her, "Have ye started asking yerself how many others I've ravaged and raped just like this? After all isn't that what a pirate does," he hissed in her ear. He let go of her hair and put his hand to her mouth, urging her to suck his fingers. He kept her arms pinned behind her back, he knew he was probably hurting her but he would not release her until he was ready... he would show her how easily he would take control over her if he needed or wanted to... she'd think before she dared to try and take his son from him.

Madeline opened her mouth to protest, but she knew better. She knew he was angry and she deserved his punishment. She began to suck on his fingers. Angry though at the fact that she couldn't touch him. That he was holding her down. "How many others?" she asked in a ragged breath. She knew she was making him angrier.

Jack grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, "More then I can remember at the moment," ok so he was lying... he'd never truly raped a woman in his life, he liked them too much. Wanted them to want him. Jack let go of her hair and reached between her legs. He brutalized her with his fingers, she writhed and bucked beneath him and whimpered in pain. "What would ye have me do now love," he asked as he continued to torture her.

Madeline's eyes widened at his words. She could hardly think at the moment. Pain with pleasure. "I don't care." she hissed at him.

Jack grabbed her hair again, "Maddy yer lying to me now love... ye want me to let ye go... want me to make love to ye... let ye touch me, but see that's not what I want Maddy... no it's not what I want. See this is what this is all about love... tonight yer going to be and do what I want, or we don't do this at all," he told her. "Now get on yer hands and knees," he hissed then quickly released her and stood before she could roll over or strike him.

Madeline slowly moved so that she was on her hands and knees. He was trying to humiliate her, this much she knew. He was trying to punish her and he was succeeding. "Bloody pirate." she hissed under her breath.

Jack slapped her ass hard, "Would ye like another... or perhaps yer going for me gagging ye," he asked.

She looked over her shoulder. "You're the pirate. Ye decide." she growled.

Jack's grin was demonic, "Yer absolutely right," he quipped, He grabbed a pillow, laid it down in front of her. Gripping her neck as if she were a kitten and he the mother cat, he shoved her face first into the pillow, then plunged his cock into her from behind with brutal force. "Scream in the pillow love if ye'd like," he growled. He doubted she could scream with him gripping her neck as hard as he was. He loosened his grip slightly. "Or perhaps ye like breathing better," he taunted sadistically. He released her neck and grabbed hold of her hips and proceeded to thrust his hips again and again until he was on the brink of climax.

Madeline broke into tears as Jack forced himself inside of her. Her hands grabbed at the bedsheets. She cried out as he thrust inside of her. She felt herself surround him with her wetness. She couldn't help it. Their lovemaking of the nights past had never been like this. "Jack!"

Jack pulled out and rolled her over. Pinning her by her arms over her head he crushed her mouth with his in another brutal kiss. He didn't want to hear her call his name, didn't want her to let him know he was hurting her. He pried her legs apart with his and entered her again. Lying on her, crushing her he was in a frenzy as he'd never been before, "Not another word," he growled in her ear. He looked down at her face, she was crying and he could see she was getting close to having her orgasm. He picked up his pace and watched her face closely waiting for that moment just before she climaxed. When that moment came and she closed her eyes, Jack clamped his hand over her nose and mouth so she could not breathe. When she came it was so intense he nearly cried out she squeezed his cock so hard. He lifted his hand as he spilled his seed into her with a primal growl that was unintelligible. He collapsed on top of her. His head on her shoulder he panted heavily.

Madeline couldn't believe what had happened. As she climaxed, she felt Jack's hand cover her face. Never had there been such an intense feeling. She felt the tears pour from her eyes as he filled her with his hot seed. She sobbed when he laid his head on her shoulder.

When Jack awoke he was sore, he looked at Madeline she appeared to be asleep but he wasn't sure if she might just be pretending to try and avoid anymore abuse from him. Thoughts of what he'd done came back to him. He felt guilty because he was guilty. Slowly he rolled away from her. He watched her closely.

Madeline felt the warmth of his body move away from her. She didn't open her eyes as she knew he was watching her. Keeping her eyes closed, she moved close to him and curled up against him.

Jack didn't trust himself to not go off on her again, so he got out of bed and began to dress. I should leave... I've done the unforgivable, he thought to himself. He sat in front of the fire that was nothing more then ambers. He poked the logs with the poker and got it roaring a little more. He stared into the fire full of self loathing. Still... he wasn't entirely to blame, was he?

Madeline opened her eyes when she felt the bed move. She sat up and watched him as he sat. She looked and saw that the moon was still high in the sky. She got out of bed, trying to be as quiet as she could. She moved to the basket of wood and placed a log on the dying fire. She turned to Jack and knelt in front of him and laid her head in his lap.

Jack stroked her hair but neither spoke or turned his gaze to the fire. He wasn't sure what to do or say. To say he was sorry would not just sound lame it would be a lie... and that was what he was most ashamed of... he wasn't sorry.

Madeline sat up and took Jack's face in her hands and gently kissed his lips. He didn't seem to put much effort into it. Madeline looked deep into his eyes. "Kiss me Jack." she whispered.

Jack turned his face away and put his hand up and gently pushed her away, "Don't," he frowned. She sank back on the floor and laid her head back on his lap. Jack knew she was crying. "If yer trying to make me feel worse about what I did, it's working," he whispered. So many things were running through his mind he wasn't sure what he could do or say to make her understand why he'd done what he'd done. He hadn't lost his head... control yes but his head had been clear. Well as clear as it could be considering how drunk he'd been.

Madeline wiped her tears and stood up. "I' not trying to make ye feel worse Jack. I understand why you did what you did, but please don't push me away. Even though it's nothing less than I deserve." she said in a hoarse voice. She walked over to the wardrobe and frantically looked for a robe. Her mind was in turmoil. She didn't hate Jack for what he did. Even though he had hurt her, she welcomed the pleasure with the pain. She couldn't find a robe and looked around the room for something to cover herself with. It was obvious Jack didn't want anything more to do with her.

Jack stood, "Go to sleep Maddy, I'll see ye in the morning... I've got a lot of thinking to do, and I can't do it near ye. I love ye Maddy but I won't be made a fool of... remember that," he said as he went to the door. "I'll see ye in the morning," he said and walked out.


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Madeline felt her blood boil as she listened to Jack's words. "Fucking pirate." she hissed as he closed the door behind him. She picked up a pitcher and hurled it at the door. She heard the front door of the house close and she got dressed. Black breeches and white shirt. She left her room and headed out of the house to walk through town. She fumed because of Jack leaving and the fact that she didn't have a ship to go to. She had no choice but to depend on Jack to help find their son.

Jack went to his ship. "Ye seem to be the only true lady in me life me black beauty," he murmured as he carassed the wheel. God, he was talking to his ship... but unlike all the rest... she never spole back, which was how he liked it. Part of him wanted to go to Norrington and tell him to find his son then he'd sail away. JJ would grow up hating his pirate father, meaning he'd never become one and Maddy would hate him for being a runaway father. It would be easily and his life would go back to being simple. He decided he needed a drink so he wandered to the tavern. 

"What'll ye have love," a redheaded wench asked with a seductive smile. 

Jack smiled back, "Pint of rum," he said.

She nodded and left to get his order.

Madeline heard his voice as he placed his order. He hadn't seen her, she was sitting at the bar with some of her shipmates but they knew better than to make conversation with her when she was in a mood. She watched as the redhead brought Jack his rum and her temper increased as she watched her bend over in front of him, practically shoving her breasts in his face. She slammed down her glass after draining it and stood up. Knocking the bar stool over. The bar became quiet as it happened. She turned and saw Jack look at her before she stormed out of the tavern.

She hurried to the docks and stood watching the ships in harbor. She turned as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Madeline?" She turned to see James Norrington standing behind her. "What is it James? I'm not in the mood."

"Are you still planning on sailing with Sparrow in the morning?" he asked moving closer to her.

Madeline took a step back. "Aye, I am." Deep down she wasn't sure if Jack was still willing to go. "I need to go." she said turning away.

James took a hold of her arm. "I meant what I said earlier. I'll help you."

"I don't want your help James. I am his mother and I will bring him home." she snapped as she stormed back towards Will and Elizabeth's. She entered the house and drank the night away in her room.

Jack spotted Norrington on his way from the tavern. Unfortunately, Norrington saw him too, "Commodore," Jack said hoping to get by.

"What did ye do to her," Norrington asked angrily. 

Jack raised an eyebrow, 'Hmmm, prehaps ye should give me something more specific then her," he quipped.

"Ye know damn well who I mean, Madeline," Norrnington growled.

"We're having something of a difference of opinion," Jack told him.

"Why was she drinking," Norrington asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow, had she been at the tavern? "I wasn't aware," he said.

"Well she was and I know ye had something to do with it," Norrington hissed.

Jack raised his hand, "She's worried about her son, wouldn't worry about it. I'll go tend to her," he said.

"See that you do Sparrow," Norrington growled.

Jack was too pissed off to keep up the banter, he walked away and returned to the Turner home. He went straight to her room. She was standing on the balcony sipping a drink. "Plan on being drunk in the morning too," he asked.

When Madeline heard Jack's voice, she swallowed the entire contents of her glass. She didn't turn to face him. "Sure, why not?" she asked sarcastically.

Jack took the glass out of her hand and threw it over the side of the balcony, "Because yer son may need ye sober," he growled. "Or have ye forgotten him since he's mine," he asked.

"Fucking pirate." she swore at him and turned to grab the bottle of rum that she had set on the floor. Jack took a hold of her wrist. "I could never forget him just as I could never forget you Jack." she snapped and ripped her arm out of his grasp. Taking the bottle with her and walking towards the fireplace. She took a long drink and threw the bottle in the fire.

Jack went to her and pulled her roughly into his arms, "Do ye really want to anger me again tonight," he asked. "And why are ye so pissed off... after what I did to ye I'd think ye'd be glad to get rid of me," he asked.

Madeline buried her head in his chest and began to cry. "No Jack, I don't want to anger you, but if it's the only way I can have you, so be it." she cried.

Jack pushed her away, "Have me? I walk out to get me head straight and ye go off and get drunk... Maddy... are ye mad," he asked.

"Probably." she said quietly as she sank to her knees in front of the fire. "I love you Jack. I've always loved you. I was a fool to walk out of your life when I did. I was a fool for not telling you I was pregnant with our child." She sighed heavily. She picked up shards of glass from the broken bottle that lay on the floor and began to throw them into the fire. She picked one up and cut her finger. "Bloody hell." she swore and sucked the blood away from her finger. "When we find JJ, he can go with you Jack. I won't keep your son from you."

Jack sighed, "He loves ye Maddy, leaving ye is something he would not do," he said moving to her. He extended his hand to her, "Come here," he whispered.

Madeline slowly stood and looked at Jack's outstretched hand. "He loves you too Jack." she said in a whisper. She felt as if she was rooted to the floor.

Jack took her hand and gently pulled her to him, "Tell me ye don't hate me for what I did. Did I hurt ye terribly," he asked his voice threatening to break.

Madeline savored his arms on her. She shook her head. "I don't hate you Jack. I don't blame you at all for what ye did." she said in a hushed voice. "With the pain came the pleasure Jack."

Jack cupped her chin and looked deeply into her eyes, "Yer so beautiful... too damn beautiful... ye should be with a gentleman who'll take care of ye as ye deserve, but ye love me..." he shook his head as if it were more then he could comprehend. "Come love let's get some sleep... we've got a long day of sailing ahead of us," he said and kissed her lips softly.

Madeline's hands came up to hold on to his. She moved her body towards his. "I don't want gentlemen. I want you. My pirate. My love." she whispered as she deepened their kiss. Her hands moved to his shirt and began to unbutton it. He tried to push her hands away. "Don't deny me Jack. Please." she pleaded.

"I suppose fair is fair... I had me way with ye earlier so, do with me what ye will," he told her smiling.

Madeline ripped off his shirt. She needed to touch him. Needed to feel him. Her lips sought his once again. Their tongues doing a slow sensual dance. Her hands moved along his now bare chest and back. "Jack, I want you to make love to me. Claim me as yours once again." she whispered.

"But love, I thought ye were going to prove to me that ye still belonged to me," he said backing up toward the bed.

Madeline looked at him as desire flooded her eyes. "Take your clothes off." she growled at him.

Jack shook his finger at her, "No love, no one commands me," he warned. "I like me women soft and gentle... sea's rough enough on me not to mention the go around I just had with yer friend Norrington," he whispered.

Madeline looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Norrington was one conversation she wasn't in the mood to have at the moment. "Sit down please Captain Sparrow." she said as she began to slowly remove her clothes. She let her fingers move towards the buttons on her shirt slowly as she undid them and pushed her shirt off. She slowly pulled off her boots and breeches until she stood there in her chemise. She undid her hair so that it fell over her shoulders. Her fingers moved towards the ribbon that held her chemise together and slowly untied it. She slowly pulled it away from her upper body, letting her hands caress her breasts. She heard Jack's intake of breath. She looked up at him. "Do ye think I can sooth ye Captain Sparrow?" she asked as she moved towards him slowly.

Jack grinned wickedly, "We'll never know as long as ye keep talking," he said.

Madeline gently pushed Jack back on the bed and then crawled on top of him. She let her lips and tongue graze over his neck and over his bare chest. She moved down and removed his boots and slowly crawled back up his body. Letting her hands slowly glide up his legs. She reached for the buttons of his breeches and let her hand cover his ever growing erection through the cloth. She slipped her hands inside and pushed his breeches down so that he lay naked beneath her. She took a hold of him in her hands and moved down so that her mouth was hovering over him. She looked up at him through shaded eyes and a wicked glance.

"How long do ye plan on keeping me in suspense," he asked.


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Madeline moved quickly back to his lips and covered them with her own. Slowly licking his tongue with hers. "Patience my pirate love." she whispered as she licked her way back to his pulsating and hardened cock.

Jack chuckled, "I thought I told ye I am not known for me patience," he said.

She heard his gasp when she engulfed him in her mouth. Taking him in as far as she could handle. She wanted to please him in the worst way. She sucked and licked him until she thought she would collapse. She knew she was wet herself. She wanted him inside of her, but she needed to be his again. Needed for him to want her to be his. She cupped his balls in her one hand while the other held his cock while she sucked on him.

Jack groaned and took all he could but eventually he couldn't so he quickly engulfed her in his arms and pulled her up his body. He rolled them over, "My Maddy," he moaned as he kissed her hungrily.

Madeline held him tight as he kissed her with a passionate hunger. "Yes Jack, always yours." she cried out. Her fingers clutched at his hair.

Jack sucked her breasts and teased her nipples with his teeth. Moaning as his hand moved between her legs feeling how wet she was for him. "Let me in Maddy... let me have ye," he moaned against her neck.

Madeline spread her legs. She felt his hand between her legs. She arched her hips upwards for more of his touch. She moaned loudly. "Bring me home Jack." she said as her lips searched for his again.;-)

Jack kissed her, "I am yer home love, I am yer shelter," he whispered as he slowly entered her. He didn't want to hurt her... didn't want to scare her.

Madeline cried at his words and as she felt him inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that he was inside of her deeper. "Don't stop Jack." she pleaded. "Please don't ever stop."

"I love ye Maddy," he whispered as he gently rocked her. He didn't want to rush this ... he wanted to feel her come around him and cover him with her love. "I want to feel ye come I need to know yer still mine," he groaned.

Madeline moved her hips in time with his. Savoring every thrust. Every movement. The feeling was so intense. So fulfilling. Jack began to move a little more quickly. Madeline felt a rush through her body. Her hips matched his as he continued his sensual assault inside of her. "I"m yours Jack." she moaned as a rush of warmth filled her and a flood rushed through her and her inner lips clutched themselves around his cock. Tight as if she was never going to let go. "Always yours my pirate love." she cried out as her arms and hands held tightly onto his shoulders. She buried her face in his neck.

Jack moaned when she tightened around him, "God yes Maddy," he groaned. He picked up his pace and held her tighter as he erupted inside of her. "Maddy, oh Maddy," he moaned into her hair. Jack remained where he was for a long moment, unable to move, not wanting to loose the connection. At last he had to roll away from her he collapsed into a satisfied sleep.

Madeline awoke as she heard the birds singing. She turned over and saw Jack dressing. She got out of bed and moved to kiss him. He returned her kiss and then she moved to dress. "Does the Pearl need any more supplies Jack?" she asked as she strapped on her sword.

"The crew had better gotten the ship ready, I told them to prepare for a long journey, if they didn't someone is going to walk the bloody plank or be swabbing the deck for the entire journey," Jack snapped. He was hungry and this always made him irritable, "Sorry love, guess me belly is ruling me mood this morning," he smiled slightly.

Madeline smiled at him. "Let's go see if Will and Elizabeth are up yet. I'm sure breakfast is ready." she said and strode to the door. She stoped when she saw him looking at her. "What's wrong Jack?"

"Just thinking of our son... I try not to think too much about what might be happening to him, how frightened he must be," Jack shut up quickly. He shouldn't be speaking his mind so, Maddy didn't need to be made to worry anymore then he was sure she was worrying about their son. "Let's see what's for breakfast," he said moving for the door.

Madeline reached for his arm. "I'm worried too Jack and I know he's scared. I'm scared as hell. But I've taught him to survive as best as I could. He's a pirate to the heart Jack. You would be proud of what he can do and knows." she said quietly.

"He's still very young Maddy... long way from being a man," Jack said. The reached the bottom of the stairs, "Ah Elizabeth, yer up and looking lovely," he quipped as he quickly moved to stand close to her to look over her shoulder to see what she might be cooking.

Elizabeth laughed. "Always the charmer Jack." She turned to look at Madeline. "Are you alright cousin?" she asked. She had heard the noises coming from Maddy's room the night before.

"Aye Elizabeth. I am." she said smiling. Will walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife. 

"Almost ready?" he asked.

"Yes Will. Now go and set the table with Jack." Elizabeth quipped. Will growled. "That's women's work, right Jack?"

"Not really... think about it William, on ship, no women are around to do such things," Jack pointed out. "However, it's not the kind of thing a captain does," he muttered.

Elizabeth threw Jack a look. "Please Jack?" she asked with sweetness covering her voice and a wink. Madeline rolled her eyes and held her giggles.

"Ye burnt the rum... all of the rum... now the bloody woman wants me to do set her table," Jack exclaimed. He was never going to let Elizabeth forget what she'd done, he would remind her everytime he got the chance.

Will laughed and clapped Jack on the shoulder. "Come on Jack." As they set the table, Jack grumbling the entire time. "Are you sure you don't want me to sail with you and Maddy Jack?" he asked.

"Absolutely ... cause if ye come yer wife will come and god only knows what trouble she'll cause me... we'd probably all end up starving to death, dying from heat stroke and not a bloody drop of rum would be on sight to dull the misery of it all," Jack said loud enough to make sure Elizabeth heard him. "And yer damn cousin better not get any ideas in her head neither or she'll be swimming home," Jack added. He went back to grumbling, "I'm starving to death woman, when do we eat... or did ye burn it," he shouted when the table was set.

Will laughed as Elizabeth and Madeline walked in carrying platters of food. "Is that all you do is complain Jack?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. She kissed Will and sat down next to him.

Madeline sat next to Jack. "What kind of ideas are you talking about Jack?" she asked with a wink at Will who was still laughing as he filled his plate.

Jack leaned over toward her, "Ye bloody well know what ideas I'm talking about , don't pretend that Elizabeth has never told ye about our time together on the island. As to if all I do is complain, well, Maddy, I'll let ye answer that one," Jack quipped.

Madeline didn't reply just merely nodded at him. She caught Elizabeth's look and looked away. She knew exactly what Jack meant. He wasn't going to be her whipping boy. He was bound and determined to find their son as much as she was and no more making him angry. "This is delicious Elizabeth." she said as she ate her eggs.

"Do you have everything you need Jack?" Will asked. "Do you need any swords?"

"I could use some more ammunition for me pistol... aye Elizabeth this is really delicious, I was skeptical at first seeing as how ye were brought up in the Governor's home was worried ye'd never been in a kitchen before," Jack snickered.

"After we're done we can head over to the shop and get it." Will said. He turned to Madeline. "Do you plan on seeing Pamela before you leave Maddy?"

Madeline stopped chewing. "I don't know Will." she said quietly, taking a drink of her coffee.

"She's still your mother Maddy." Elizabeth said.

"Let it alone Elizabeth." Madeline said sternly. "When do we sail Jack?"

"As soon as possible, and I think it might be a good idea for ye to see Pamela before we set sail, but I'm not going to push ye," Jack told her.

"Thank you Jack." Madeline said as she pushed away from the table. "I need to finish packing." she said and picked up her plate. "I'll be at my house."

"Finsh packing then go to the Pearl, if I'm not there wait for me, don't make me come for ye," Jack said sternly. Jack drained his coffee, "Thank ye Elizabeth for a wonderful breakfast, so William shall we go see about getting me more shot," he asked.

Madeline looked at him. "Aye captain." she said and turned towards the kitchen. She hurried to her house and finished packing her trunk. She gave instructions to the servants and hoisted her trunk on her shoulders and headed towards the docks.

"Are you and Maddy alright Jack?" Will asked as they gathered what Jack needed.

"Why do ye ask," Jack asked puzzled.

"Maddy seemed a little distant this morning." Will said

"She's worried about our son, just as I am," Jack told him.

Will eyed him. "Are ye sure Jack? Did you two have a fight?"

Jack frowned, "Not that is any of yer concern Will, but let's just say I made it clear to her where I stand," he said.

"And does she?" Will asked.

"If not, she knows I'll not hesitate to repeat myself," Jack pursed his lips, "What are ye really wanting to know Will," he asked sensing Will had something else on his mind.

"Ye didn't hurt her did you Jack?" Will asked timidly. He knew Jack's temper. "Never mind Jack, I know that you wouldn't hurt her. Come, let's head to the docks."

"I did hurt her Will... I did what I felt needed to be done to make it clear to her that I was not the kind of man she would be walking over and telling me when and where I would go or do... especially when it concerns my son. Now she's chosen to accept those terms, ye know what we talked about before Elizabeth sent me upstairs to her," Jack once again shut up before he said more then he should or wanted to.

"Aye Jack." Will said looking at him sympathetically. He knew Jack was hurting inside. "Come on, let's go."


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Madeline put her trunk in one of the smaller cabins. She didn't want to intrude on Jack's space. Even though she would have preferred to stay in his quarters. But Jack was the captain of this ship. Even though she knew where they were heading, and even though she was used to being in charge. She had to follow Jack's command. On ship and in private. It was her fault their son was missing. She was checking the rigging when she saw him approach with Will.

Jack took her hand, "Are ye ready love," he asked.

Madeline looked down at Jack's hand in hers. She smiled weakly at him. She was scared. Scared that they wouldn't find their son and scared that Jack would hate her forever if they didn't. "Aye Jack." she said in a whisper. "I took one of the cabin's below deck if that's alright."

Jack frowned, "I think ye should bunk with me... me crew isn't unruly as a general rule but being the only woman on board may make them that way," he told her. His tone was serious. "Gibbs have Maddy's things put in me cabin," Jack called.

Gibbs nodded and went below to carry out the order. 

"Now, Will I guess this is goodbye for now, hopefully the next time we meet I'll have me son back where he belongs," Jack said.

Madeline lowered her head and didn't protest Jack's order. She stood slightly behind him as he said goodbye to Will.

"Aye Jack. Be safe and take care of Maddy." Will said pulling his friend in for a hug. "You'll find him. Together." he said in a low voice.

Madeline moved to give Will a hug. "Take care of my cousin for me Will. And thank you." Will nodded and walked off the ship. He watched as the crew scurried into action and made way.

"Jack what would ye like me to do?" Madeline asked quietly.

"Buck up and quit acting like yer me slave that I require to walk three steps behind me all the time. Go to me cabin, charter me out a course ye think this bastard may have taken our son then bring it to me, in the meantime, we head east," Jack told her sternly.

Madeline's temper rose. "Aye Captain." she snapped and turned on her heel to do as he asked.

"Jack yer gonna find yerself burned," Gibbs muttered as he watched Maddy go below. 

"Right now all I care about is finding me son, I can't let his mother get me off track," Jack told him. He took out his spyglass and scanned the horizon.

Madeline poured over the maps in Jack's cabin. She was oblivious to all that was going on around her. She heard Jack's voice on deck shouting orders. She didn't hear one of the crew carry in her trunk. She studied the maps and charted out the course she believed Jacquette had gone. She wrote down the coordinates and headed back on deck. "Captain." she said coming up behind Jack as he stood by the wheel.

"Aye Maddy," Jack said lowering his spyglass.

"Here are the coordinates to China." she said handing him the paper and turned to leave.

"Maddy," Jack snapped.

Madeline stopped and turned back to him. "Aye Captain?"

"Is there a problem," he asked.

Madeline eyed him. "What makes ye think there is a problem?" she asked.

"Well something has ye pissed," he said. He noticed most of the crew was looking at them. "Take the wheel Gibbs," he said. He then grabbed Maddy's arm and stormed below to his cabin, "Now talk to me before I get pissed," he told her.

Madeline flung her arm out of Jack's grasp. "I"m sorry Jack. I'm so frustrated. I'm so angry at Jacquette for taking my son." she looked at Jack. "Our son." she corrected herself. "Makes me so angry that I ever knew him." she growled as she stormed around his cabin. She clenched her fists and looked out the window. "I"m sorry for losing our son Jack."

"Beating yerself or me isn't going to help him love, now let's just work together and find him, can ye do that for me," Jack asked.

Madeline didn't turn but nodded. "Aye Captain." she said quietly. "Is there anything ye'd like me to do now?"

"Maddy, ye could tell me ye love me," Jack said timidly. "That is if ye still do... something tell me ye've had time to think about what happened," he said grimly.

Madeline turned to him. "That is something you should never doubt Jack. My heart will always be yours. I love you Jack Sparrow."

"That's good to know... now, what makes ye think Jacquette has taken JJ to China," he asked curiously.

Madeline eyed him. "Because it was all he ever talked about. He's been there before and I know that he wanted to go back there. He's familiar with the land and the people. That's why we need to hurry Jack." She said thinking about JJ. "He knows too many people that would help him and hide our son."

Jack rubbed his chin, "Who are some of these people, perhaps I know them and we could at least stand some chance of finding him even if they make it to China," he asked.

Madeline looked at him. She bit her lip. Did Jack know some of the same people that Louis knew? "Do you know Jared Black?" she asked tentatively.

Jack thought a moment, "Know Five Draw Black, guy loves poker... will play anytime day or night... they call him that cause that's what kind of poker he likes, five card draw," he smirked. "Doubt it's the same guy," he sighed.

Madeline eyed him. "That would be him. Knows how to cheat every damn time." she snarled. "But he's a good friend and has no love for Jacquette. Louis tried to kill him and he'd be willing to help. At least I hope so."

"Last I heard he was in Singapore, not China love and I asked if ye knew the names of anyone who would help Jacquette," Jack said shaking his head, she wasn't focused. She would get someone killed if she didn't get focused. He frowned.

Madeline looked at him. "Don't look at me like that Jack. I know what you're thinking." she said in a monotone voice. "I'm just trying to think of anyone that would help us as well." She walked over to the porthole window. "I know who would help him. Frank Adams. I believe he's English. He and Louis have been friends for a long time. The last I heard he was in South America. If Louis is headed towards China, I'm sure he'd stop and see if Frank would want to go along."

"I hope so... I mean, if it's true then we may have some leverage," Jack said. Frank Adams was English all right... he was also a privateer which meant Jacquette would be a fool to trust him as Adams would just assume double cross him as look at him. If Adams did double cross Jacquette then he might just slow ole Jacguette's progress down. "What do ye know of Adams," Jack asked.

Madeline half laughed. "He's a scoundrel. Loves the ladies." She turned to face Jack. "And will take a challenge on whomever is willing to pay the price."

"Would that include ye me love," Jack asked.

"Not on yer life Jack Sparrow." she growled. "Not saying he didn't try to kiss me, he found my sword at his throat."

"Too bad, I was thinking maybe if we got to him ye might dissuade him from helping Jacquette," Jack quipped. "Anyone else," he asked. "Does he know a man by the name of Pang Lou Chan," he asked. Jack laughed, "No I doubt it, since that is a friend of mine, we'll swing over to Singapore and pick him up, he'll help us," Jack grinned.

Madeline growled under her breath at Jack wanting to use her feminine ways to get to Frank. But then she began to think. Maybe Jack had a point. "Maybe you're right Jack."

"Oh course I'm right, when am I not," Jack asked flippantly.

Madeline rolled her eyes. "Perhaps I could dissuade Frank from helping Louis."

Jack waved his hand, "Forget it, it's a moot point seeing as we would have to get to Frank before Jacquette for that to work," he grumbled.

Madeline plunked herself in a chair. "Aye Jack. He will reach him before we will." she toyed with a knife on the desk. "How long do you think it will take us to reach Cape Horn Jack?"

Jack shrugged, "I all ready have Gibbs sailing us for Singapore," he said. He'd all ready figured on getting Pang's help and decided the best course of action was to line up his allies first.

Madeline glanced out the window and saw that night had fallen. "Would you like me to take watch tonight Captain?" she asked quietly as she continued to twirl the knife around.

Jack took the knife from her, "Nay love, get ready for bed, ye need the rest," he said. He looked at her for a moment, "We're going to get him back," he said sternly. "Or do ye not trust me," he asked with a devilish grin. He knew he was aggravating her but he wouldn't do it if he didn't care.

Madeline wanted to roll her eyes at him. But she didn't. "I know we'll get him back Jack. I want you to know your son." she said quietly as she stood and walked over to her bag and pulled out a nightgown.

Jack cleared his throat, "Well, of course I'll get to know him, eh I'll just step back up on deck to make sure everything is ship shape then I'll come back and join ye, would ye like me to bring ye anything from the galley," he asked.

Madeline turned, holding her gown to her chest. "Only if you're bringing something back for yourself Jack." she said quietly.

Jack grinned wickedly as a thought came to him, "Aye, well, see ye in a bit," he said and dashed from the room. Why the bloody hell was he acting like a dandy schoolboy? Because he kept thinking of when he'd hurt her and he continued to feel guilty about it. He sighed heavily and went on deck. Gibbs was at the wheel, Cotton would take over a little later and the midget was in the crow's nest until Gibbs took over after Cotton took over the wheel. Jack then went down to the galley and fetched a couple of oranges. He then went back to the cabin. He knocked on the door before entering the room, "Maddy are ye decent love," he said as he stepped into the room.

Madeline took off her clothes and pulled on her nightgown. It had long sleeves and a low neckline. She paced the cabin and jumped when she heard the knock on the door. "Aye Captain." she said as Jack entered

Jack looked at her for only a brief moment, "I brought us a couple of oranges," he said picking up the knife she'd been fiddling with earlier.

Madeline walked back to the chair she'd been occupying earlier. She sat down and crossed her legs, pulling her gown over her legs. She smiled at him as she watched him begin to peel the oranges. "They look delicious Captain."

"Jack," he said. He finished peeling the first one and gave it to her, "For ye milady," he smiled.

"Thank you Jack." she said taking the orange from him. She pulled it apart, smiled as she watched the juice seem to pour out of it. She popped a slice in her mouth. She closed her eyes and savored the taste of it. "Jack, these are so sweet."

Jack watched her savor the orange and had to quickly look away, "Aye, they are," he said breathlessly. Damn it, she was making him want her. "Maddy I don't want ye to be too shocked by Pang when ye meet him so I should prepare ye," Jack said quickly changing the subject.

Madeline opened her eyes to look at him. She continued to savor the orange. "I've seen a lot Jack. It would take a lot to shock me."


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Pang was attacked by a shark, how he survived is anybody's guess, anyway, he's missing an arm," Jack told her. "But whatever you do DON'T mention it, he starts telling that damn story and it takes a damn gallon of drink to shut him up," he quipped. He chuckled, "Story gets longer and more damn weird every time he tells it too."

Madeline couldn't help but giggle. "Reminds me of someone I know." She licked the juice from her fingers as it ran down her hand.

Jack frowned, "What story have I ever repeated and embellished more every time I told it," he asked.

Madeline began to laugh. "Oh Jack. You love to tell stories. You like to add a lot of flair to them." she said smiling at him.

: "Just to make them more entertaining to whoever I'm telling it too, not to make it sound as if I'm some sort of super human," Jack grumbled.

Madeline let one of her legs drop down to the floor. "Jack. I love listening to your stories. You know that. I was only teasing." she said quietly. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I'm not upset," Jack said as he ate his orange. "Maddy can I ask ye something," he asked unable to look at her.

Madeline watched him as he ate. Noticing that he wasn't looking at her. "Aye Jack."

"I feel I've changed ye love, when I... the last night at Will and Elizabeth's place. I think ye see me differently," Jack stammered not sure how to say what was on his mind.

Madeline hugged her knees and looked at the man she loved. "Perhaps ye have Jack. Not that it's a bad thing." She moved to kneel next to him as he sat in his chair. "Jack, please don't beat yourself up for what happened. I don't see you differently. I see you as the man I love and the man determined to find his son at all costs." She laid her head on his leg. "Ye did what ye felt ye needed to do Jack."

"Aye this is true but it doesn't make it right... I think yer going to look at JJ and decide that I'm not the kind of man ye want raising yer son. By the way what does JJ stand for," Jack asked curiously.

Madeline looked up at him. "I wouldn't want anyone but you raising our son Jack." She smiled at him. "Jack Sparrow Junior. He's you in every way Jack."

Jack stood up and went over to a basin of water and washed off the juice from his hands. He was very quiet for a long moment, "I think it's time we went to sleep," he said his voice barely audible.

Madeline watched him. She slowly stood and removed a folded blanket from the bed. She walked towards a small bunk on the other side of the room. "Jack."

"Aye," he muttered without looking at her.

"What else is on your mind?" she asked quietly as she lay down spreading the blanket over her. "Talk to me, please."

Jack sighed, "Don't know if I'm ready to be a father, don't feel like I have what it takes," he said. He laid on his bed fully dressed. He closed his eyes, "And," he let his voice trail off.

Madeline watched him. "And?"

"Nothing Maddy, I shouldn't even be thinking this way," he muttered. "Good night love," he sighed.

Madeline got up and walked over to the bed. She kneeled next to it and took Jack's hand in hers. "Ye have nothing to worry about Captain Jack Sparrow. Ye are going to be a wonderful father to JJ. Better than you think." She stood back up. "Goodnight my pirate love." she said quietly.

Jack held onto her hand, "Stay with me," he whispered. Damn it, he cursed himself but he needed her, didn't want to admit it, felt weak doing it.

Madeline looked at their entwined hands. Her eyes drifted to Jack's. They were closed. "Let me grab the blanket." she stumbled on her words.

"Got plenty of them right here, Maddy if ye don't want to just say so," Jack whispered releasing her. He rolled over on his side. She had every right to feel contempt for him, to be afraid and repulsed by the thought of his touching her. He had no right to be angry but he was... he didn't ever think she would reject him. But that was before, now he had done something so vulgar that it made him repulsed to think about it.

Madeline watched as he turned away from her. She knew what he was thinking. She could see it in his face. She walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. She scooted her body so that her back curled into his body. She took a hold of his hand and kissed it tenderly. "I love you Jack Sparrow." she said in a whisper.

Jack held her close to him, "I love ye too," he whispered. He at first feared he'd be unable to control his urge to make love to her, but she felt so good just curled up to him and his arms around her he felt unusually satisfied. "We'll find him, I promise," he whispered in her ear before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

Madeline awoke in the middle of the night. She could hear the waves slapping alongside the ship. As she readjusted herself in bed, she felt Jack's arms tighten around her. She smiled. She had ended up facing him during the night. She placed her hand on his beating heart and leaned up and kissed his lips. "Mine forever." she whispered and drifted off to sleep once again.

Jack woke suddenly to the sun shining into the room, "Damn it," he growled and quickly got up. "Maddy, get up, it's morning," he shouted as he dashed from his cabin and headed on deck. He'd not wanted to sleep in as he was planning on taking over for Cotton.

Madeline barely heard Jack's words. She sat up groggily as she heard the door slam in the cabin. She looked and saw sunlight flooding the room. She pulled off her nightgown and hurried to dress. She piled her hair up and under her hat. She strapped on her sword and headed towards the deck of the Pearl. She saw Jack standing at the wheel. Spyglass in hand. "Good morning Captain." she said quietly standing behind him.

"Would have been better had I not overslept. Go up to the crow's nest and watch for me, in a couple of hours we'll get breakfast," Jack grumbled. He was such a beast in the mornings... he needed coffee, no rum, he needed a good stiff drink he thought. He'd sent Cotton, Gibbs and the midget to bed. He told them to take as long a nap as they felt they needed since he'd not relieved them as he should have.

Madeline held her giggles in check as he barked out his orders. "Aye Captain." she said as she turned to do her duty. She quickly turned back. "Do ye have an extra glass Captain? Since mine blew into a million pieces with my ship, I find myself without one."

Jack handed her the one he held, "Here take mine, and quit smirking at me," he growled.

Madeline took it. "Can't help myself Captain Sparrow." she said with a smirk.

"Bloody female," he muttered as she walked away. He smiled to himself, remembering how she'd felt in his arms the night before.

Madeline made her way up to the crow's nest and took her watch. She scanned the horizon for any ships. She didn't see any, but she kept a sharp eye. She glanced down and saw Jack watching her. He quickly looked away. Madeline looked back at the water. She said another prayer for her son and for her and Jack as well. They needed to find him soon for there was no telling what Louis would do to him.


	45. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

JJ hung his head as he felt the sting of Jacquette's whip on his back once again. He refused to cry. He was stronger than that. He wouldn't give Jacquette the satisfaction. "Is that all ye got ye bloody pirate?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Louis felt his anger rise at JJ's question. He came around to face him. He forced JJ's head up by yanking on his hair. "Do you really want to find out?" he hissed at him. He threw JJ's head back down. "Take him back down to the brig." he shouted to his first mate. "Give him nothing to eat for two days."

Gibbs and Cotton returned on deck about an hour later, "Jack, go eat breakfast, Cotton and I have it under control," Gibbs said.

"I still feel pretty bad about not relieving ye," Jack told him. 

"Don't worry about it Captain, ye and the lady needed yer rest, now go," Gibbs smiled.

Jack put one hand on Gibb's shoulder and the other on Cotton's, "Ye do me proud men," he smiled. He looked up at the crow's nest, "Maddy breakfast," he shouted.

Madeline glanced down when she heard Jack shout at her. She scurried down the ropes and stood beside him. "I"m not really hungry Captain. I'll keep watch."

"Ye'll do as I tell ye missy," Jack shouted back and went below to the galley knowing she'd follow him.

"Bloody pirate." she muttered under her breath as she followed him to the galley.

In the galley, Jack's cook placed bread, fruit and coffee on the table. "Ah Lenny ye always know what I'm in the mood for, how is that," he asked.

"I've been sailing with ye long enough to know I suppose," Lenny shrugged. 

Jack laughed, "Aye, I suppose ye be right, Maddy where are ye," he barked. 

"I'll bring ye a mug o rum shortly," Lenny murmured.

"Aye, that would be fine," Jack told him.

"I"m right here Captain. No need to shout." Madeline said as she sat down across from him.

Jack poured the coffee, "We should be in Singapore in two days time," he told her furrowing his eyebrows and frowning. "Pang should be easy to find," he told her.

Madeline picked up her cup of coffee. "Well, with only one arm." she said smiling. Then stopped when she saw the look that Jack was giving her. "Sorry Jack. Thank you for making haste."

"Perhaps having ye share me cabin is not a good idea," Jack said raising his mug to his lips. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the disappointed look she gave him. "I overslept, that is something I cannot afford to do," he said.

Madeline stood and slammed her cup down. "I'm sorry if I distracted you Captain Sparrow. I'll move my things out right away." She said turning before he saw her tears.

Jack reached out and grabbed her roughly, "Sit." he growled.

Madeline glared at him. She sat down and didn't move.

"First of all, I never said it was yer fault, second, until I specifically ask ye to move ye things they stay where they are... savvy," Jack hissed.

"Fine." She hissed back at him. She refused to touch any of her food or her coffee. She was too mad. Too angry. She thought that she and Jack had gotten over a giant hump in their relationship. She thought wrong.

"Maddy, have ye forgotten what I told ye," Jack asked. "Perhaps I didn't explain meself clearly enough to ye... there is a time for us to bask in the pleasure of each other's company.. there is a time when we need to be focused on our son... I am to blame for last night not ye, do not be angry, for there isn't anything for ye to be angry about." Jack told her.

She pounded her fist on the table and stood up. "Ye made yerself perfectly clear Captain Sparrow. I haven't forgotten. I am completley focused on our son. Don't ye ever doubt that I'm not. Please forgive me for trying to makes pleasantries between us Captain Sparrow. I'm trying to keep my mind off of what that bastard might be doing to him." She spun on her heel and left the galley. She bumped into Mr. Gibbs on her way out.

"I see ye and Jack are off to a grand start this morning... ma'am if I may offer a bit of advice," Gibbs said gently.

"Kiss my arse Mr. Gibbs." She swore as she pushed past him and towards the deck.

"Yer only gain will be to loose him if ye continue to fight him," Gibbs called out.

Madeline brushed her tears away and found herself a place to sit. She began to sharpen her sword, pondering Gibbs' words. He was right and she hated having to admit it to herself. But Jack wasn't making things easy. She understood the way he was. She put her sword down and hugged her knees to herself. She looked out at the ocean. Her thoughts on the two most important men in her life. Jack and JJ.

Gibbs found Jack sitting with a bottle of rum. "She's quite the handfull eh," he quipped. 

Jack glared, "I am about ready to jump overboard... everything I say she takes to heart damnit! I will not walk on egg shells on me own ship Gibbs... savvy," he growled.

Gibbs put up his hands, "Hey Captain, ye'll get no arguements from me," he said. 

"Why are ye here and not on deck," Jack asked. 

"I had a thought," Gibbs replied.

Jack groaned, "What is it," he asked.

"Pang... seems like the last time ye saw him he was bout ready to kill ye," Gibbs said.

Jack huffed, "No, he was drunk, I'm sure he has forgotten all about it," he grinned.

"But if he hasn't," Gibbs asked.

"I'll make it up to him," Jack assured his friend. 

"Aye," Gibbs said and left Jack to his rum.

Madeline returned to Jack's cabin and proceeded to make a few changes. She found an extra sheet and strung it across part of the cabin where the extra bunk was. If she seemed to bother Jack so much, she would put as much physical distance between them. Since Jack wouldn't let her leave his cabin. She moved all of her things around the bunk. As she moved to leave, she accidentally bumped into the desk, knocking a book over. She picked it up and saw Jack's handwriting in it. She looked. She shouldn't have, but she did.

I don't know if I'll ever see her again. My heart aches every damn day since she's left. I don't know why she left. I thought we were in love. I thought she loved me. Perhaps I was just a fool.

Madeline quickly slammed the book shut and put it back where it was and turned on her heel to leave the cabin again. She found Mr. Gibbs on deck. "Mr. Gibbs."

"I thought ye were in the crow's nest," Gibbs quipped.

"I was. I'm sorry for before Mr. Gibbs. I let my temper get the better of me." She said quietly.

"I assure ye I've heard worse, what's on yer mind," Gibbs asked.

"When I left." She said quietly, her eyes catching Gibbs' hard look. "What did Jack do?"

"Do, I'm not sure what ye mean," Gibbs asked puzzled.

"How angry was he?" she asked wringing her hands.


	46. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Don't recall him being angry... but then Jack, well... he keeps most things close to his vest if ye know what I mean, why are ye asking me, ask Jack," Gibbs told her.

Madeline merely nodded. "Thank you Mr. Gibbs." she said as she turned away. She scurried back up to the crow's nest. She didn't know where Jack was. She was sure he was angry as hell at her again.

Jack went to his cabin to change his shirt, when he found what Maddy had done he was livid. He quickly changed his shirt and started out the door when he noticed his journal on the desk, it had been moved. He felt his jaw tighten. He picked it up and gently placed it in it's normal hiding place. He then went back on deck. "Where is she," he asked Gibbs. 

"Crow's nest," Gibbs replied. 

"Good place for her to be," Jack snarled. 

"She asked me what ye did when she left," Gibbs told him.

"Did she now," Jack glared.

"I told her to ask ye," Gibbs said before Jack got mad at him.

"Wise choice," Jack said. "I'll take the wheel," he said.

"Aye," Gibbs said and quickly left Jack to his thoughts.

Madeline watched as Jack talked to Mr. Gibbs. She saw the hard look on Jack's face. Perhaps it would be best for her to stay where she was. She pulled out Jack's spyglass and scanned the water once again. She saw a small ship in the distance. It was flying no flag. She could see crewmembers on deck. Not many. "Ship, straight south." she shouted down to Jack as she continued to watch.

Jack saw Cotton, "Cotton, give me yer spyglass," he shouted.

Cotton hurried over and handed it to him, "Shiver me timbers," the parrot squawked. 

Jack looked out and saw the small ship, "Looks like nothing more then a merchant ship to me, what do ye think Cotton," he asked handing him the spyglass back.

Cotton looked out and nodded. "Wind in yer sails," the parrot squawked. 

"Probably just a merchant ship but keep a sharp eye on her just the same... if she starts chasing us I want to know it," Jack shouted back up to Maddy.

"Aye Captain." Madeline shouted back as she watched the ship. The Black Pearl made her way swiftly in the water. The small ship seemed to be following them. Jack was right. It was a small merchant ship. "Merchant ship captain, but she's picking up speed." She yelled down.

Cotton handed Jack back the spyglass. 

"Could be Norrington trying to move in on the rescue," Jack muttered. "Well, let's just slow us down and see what the bloody hell he's up too, keep a sharp eye," Jack told Cotton. He then steered the ship away from the wind a bit to slow it down. "What's she doing now," Jack shouted up at Maddy.

"Still approaching." Madeline shouted. The ship was small. Small crew. But another approaching ship always scared her. No matter how tough she tried to appear. "No more than fifteen crew."

Jack frowned, "Cotton go get Gibbs," he said.

Cotton nodded and left. Gibbs was on deck quickly. "What is it," he asked.

"Another ship, small, no flag," Jack told him handing him the spyglass.

Gibbs looked through, "Think it's Norrington," he asked.

"What do ye think," Jack asked.

"Well, it's a rather small crew, Norrington would come lumbering in on the Dauntless," Gibbs told him.

Jack listened thoughtfully, "Aye, probably so who is this," he asked.

"Ask her," Gibbs suggested.

"Maddy, who do ye think it is," Jack called up.

"I'm not sure." she called down and looked through the spyglass again. She watched as the small crew scurried about the deck. They looked scared. They looked fearful. "I've never seen them before. They look scared Captain. It might be a trick."

"Man a couple of the cannons, fire a couple of shots let's see if we can flush them out," Jack told Gibbs.

"Aye," Gibbs said and hurried to do as Jack asked grabbing the midget as he went to help him. 

"We're going to fire a couple of warning shots at them, see what they think about that," Jack called up.

Madeline shouted down to Jack. "Aye Captain." She watched as the Pearl fired her shots. The crewmembers of the small ship scurried about and prepared to fire themselves. "They're preparing to fire Jack!" she yelled down.

"Gibbs put one in her side," Jack shouted. 

Gibbs didn't reply but carried out the command. He put a cannon ball into the side of the small vessel just above the water line. 

Jack smiled to himself. There was no way they would fire back, not on his ship. If they did, Jack would sink her just for being so disrespectful of his Pearl.

Madeline watched as the Pearl's cannon ball sank deep into the ship. "She's going down fast Captain." She shouted down to Jack. She watched as what remained of the crew began to jump overboard. "They're abandoning ship Captain." She quickly scanned the water to make sure there were no other ships before scurrying down the ropes.

Jack stood at the wheel very satisfied. "So shall we pull them from the water or do we let the sharks feast a bit," he asked.

Madeline didn't even think about her answer. "Pull them in Captain. They may have seen Jacquette." she said hurriedly.

Jack was so mad he wanted to kill somebody... he looked at her.

"She's got a point captain," Gibbs said. 

Jack looked at Gibbs, "Make sure they're well secure," he growled. "And bring their captain before me," he snapped. He looked at Madeline, "Satisfied," he asked. He didn't wait for an answer he tied off the wheel and drew his sword preparing to question the crew. He looked over his shoulder at Madeline, "Why are ye just standing there, go help the others bind them," he snarled.

"Aye Captain." She said as she hurried off to help the others. She made sure their bindings were tight. The crew, what was left of them, of the merchant ship seemed surprised to see a woman standing before them. She silently counted six. She pulled her sword and pointed it at each one. "Which of ye is the captain?" she snarled.

A man with long blonde hair stepped forward. "I am. Why did you fire upon us?" he asked.

Jack stepped between Madeline and the man, "Why were ye following us," he asked putting the sword just beneath his chin.

The man held his head high as he felt the point of the sword on his skin. "We weren't. We're on our way to Columbia."

"Do ye have any idea who yer speaking to mate," Jack asked. He was looking for a reason to kill this man, all he needed was one.

"Nay sir. And I already can tell that ye plan on killing us, so why bring us aboard your ship?" the blonde man asked.

Jack looked at the man with his most insane look because he was on the verge of having one of his "episodes" and could not believe this man didn't know who he was, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this is the Black Pearl... savvy," he hissed. 

Gibbs shook his head slightly as he saw the half baked out of his mind look Jack had in his eye.

Madeline moved to stand between Jack and the man. "Sir, on your journey, did ye see a ship with a captain with black hair and a green jacket? His ship has blue sails."

Jack grabbed her and spun her around to face him so fast he was sure her neck would hurt, "I strongly suggest ye stay out of this," he hissed. His eyes were full of more rage then even he thought he was capable, "This is my ship missy and unless ye want to join this bloody whelp I'd suggest ye stay out of this savvy," he growled low and menacing.

"He's my son too." she hissed under her breath. "Please Jack." she pleaded. "Ye've never seen Jacquette. I know what he looks like. Jack please." she pleaded again in a whisper.

"Ye will speak when I tell ye too, if ye interrupt me again I will not hesitate to make ye regret it, and that means in front of anyone who happens to be present, now let me do this," Jack growled.


	47. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Madeline bowed her head in defeat. "Aye Captain." she whispered and stepped to stand behind Jack. "I'm sorry."

Jack turned back to the captain of the defeated ship, "Now do ye know who I am," he asked.

The man nodded. "Aye, I"ve heard of ye. Just the other day in fact."

"From whom pray tell," Jack asked.

"Some French dandy." he said looking over Jack's shoulder at Madeline.

"Don't look at her, now did this dandy happen to fit the description the lady asked ye about," Jack asked.

The captain looked back at Jack. "What if he did?" The man knew he was playing with fire.

Jack looked at the man incredulously, "Perhaps ye think yer chances are better with the sharks," he said coyly. "Let out the plank," Jack called out.

Gibbs hid his grin, "Aye captain," he said excitedly. The rest of Jack's crew knew the deal; they all sprang into giddiness at the thought of seeing someone walk the plank. So they all drew their swords and began cheering for Jack to give the command. 

Jack turned to the man, "Me crew has not gotten their taste for blood quite filled and as for me, well, I can never get enough," he said his eyes glazing over with blood lust. Only for Jack it was real, "So what shall it be whelp," he asked.

The man held his head high and watched as the plank was brought out. He glanced over at Madeline who still stood behind Jack, her sword still drawn, but her head down. "Is she yer slave Captain Sparrow?"

Jack moved a little closer to him, "Why do ye like her," he asked his voice full of lude innuendo.

Madeline gasped. The man looked at her again. "She's pretty enough, but she's probably used goods."

"She's the mother of me child, now tell me if one Louis Jacquette is who spoke to ye about me and just where he was and what it was he said and I'll let ye live," Jack said softly. "Or refuse me and I'll kill everyone of yer crew members before I gut ye like a fish," he growled. He had his arm wrapped around the man's shoulders. He'd seen Barbossa intimidate the shit out of stronger men then this little fish just by doing this same move so he felt confident the little whelp would crack.

The man shrugged off Jack's arm and looked him straight in the eye. "Aye Captain Sparrow, it was Louis Jacquette that mentioned ye by name. Ran into him day before yesterday at a bar. Drunk as a skunk he was and had a loose tongue. Claims ye stole a woman from him. Or rather, a woman's heart." the man said trying not to show his fear as he felt the tip of Jack's sword in his side.

"What bar and did he have a young boy with him by chance," Jack asked.

"Diablo Casa. In Buenos Aires." The man said looking at Madeline again who moved closer to Jack.

"Devil's House." she whispered.

"And did he have a boy and did he happen to mention where he might be going," Jack asked.

"Aye, he had a boy with him. Rope tied around his neck. Dragged him around like a dog." the man said.

Madeline felt as if her very heart had been ripped out. She gasped loudly and tried to catch her breath.

The young captain looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised. "I asked him why he had the boy restrained and he said he needed to keep his slave in line until he got to where he was going. He mentioned he was heading towards the Orient."

"Oh God." Madeline whispered.

Jack took his arm from around the man's shoulders, "Well, that wasn't so damn hard now was it. Tell ye what I'm going to do mate since ye've been such a coopreative chap. I'm going to lock ye and what's left of ye crew in me brig, feed ye well and when I make me next stop I'll let ye all go, what say ye to that," he asked.

The young captain didn't know if he should be happy or not. "I think that's very agreeable Captain Sparrow." He said as he continued to look at Madeline whose face was as white as a sheet.

"Ye keep looking at the lady mate, should I arrange ye a conjugal visit," Jack asked.

"She looks terrified." The young captain said as Jack turned him away from Madeline.

"That's because the boy is her son, mine too... but that's no concern of yers now, so what'd ya say... she needs something to keep her mind off what ole Louis maybe doing to him," Jack quipped.

"Don't think so Captain." the young man said as Jack led him towards the brig. "I think she's only got eyes for one man."

Madeline looked at Jack as he led the young captain away from them. She could hardly breathe. Her palms itched. She felt anger as she'd never felt before. She wanted to slit Jacquett'es throat. She wanted to gut him like a pig.

"Well if ye change ye mind, just let me know," Jack said as he passed him off to Gibbs. "Untie their hands when they're in the brig," he said.

"Aye captain," Gibbs said. 

Jack went below deck to his cabin. He needed a drink, a stiff one. He tore down the sheet and pulled a bottle of rum from his shelf.

Madeline paced the deck. Where in the hell did Jack go? She was sure he was angry with her for interfering with his interrogation. She slowly walked towards his cabin. She could hear him inside. She slowly pushed open the door. "Captain." she said quietly.

Jack looked at her but simple took another drink from the bottle.

"I'm sorry Jack." she whispered and moved to leave.

"Maddy," Jack snapped.

Madeline stopped and stepped back into the cabin. She didn't look at him. She couldn't. She was too angry. She didn't want his anger as well. "Aye." she said quietly.

"Nobody that ever crossed me lived to tell about it," Jack said simply. He then took another drink from his bottle.

"Aye Captain." she whispered. She looked up at him as he sat down at his desk, crossing his feet. "Would ye like me to take watch again?"

Jack stood up and started for the door, he stopped next to her, "Do whatever ye want to Maddy, but don't you ever interrupt me again. And don't you ever touch another item in this room that does not belong to ye," he growled then continued out the door.

Madeline felt as if he drove another nail in her heart as he stalked from the room. She should've known better. She knew how angry she was with her crew when they interrupted her. Her eyes went to his desk and saw that the journal was gone. She was so tired. She slowly walked towards the bunk and saw the sheet lying on the floor. She sank down onto the bunk and began to cry. Her tears fell as she thought about JJ and how Jacquette was treating him. And as she thought of how much Jack must hate her at the moment. She cried herself into a fitful sleep.

Jack drank and steered his ship for the rest of the day. He would need Pang's help to find Louis and then he would kill the Frenchman, reclaim his son and give him back to his mother. She'd betrayed him and made him look foolish in front of his crew and a prisoner by interrupting him. When night fell, Jack gave the command for the anchor to be dropped. He would have sailed through the night but the wind was blowing erratically telling him a storm was looming. He went to his cabin and found her asleep. Jack was too drunk to care; he flung himself down on his bed and fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 46

**A/N…………Just a quick note from me………….I wanted to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews that you've been sending to me……….I will be addressing each of them personally when I post the next chapter…….I just wanted to let you all know that I read each and every one and I thank you very much for them…..I love to read what your insight is to my story and I love to surprise you all with each chapter that I post! I think that's what keeps you all coming back for more! LOL!**

**Again, thank you again for reading and stay tuned!**

**Luv,**

**Shelle**

**Aka Spunky Sparrow**

**Chapter 46**

**Madeline heard Jack come back to his cabin. She knew he was drunk as well. She could hear the wind blowing fiercly outside. She lit a few candles and looked over at Jack. He was out cold. She splashed some water on her face before walking over towards Jack's bed. She bent down and pulled off his boots and then his hat. She reached down to remove the bottle of rum from his hand. She watched his sleeping face. "I'm so sorry Jack. I'm sorry I disobeyed you." she whispered and bent to kiss his lips.**

**Jack woke up as her lips met his. He took her by her arms and pulled her down on top of him, "Perhaps yer giving me the kiss of death," he growled.**

**Madeline gasped. "No Captain." she said in a hoarse whisper. "Never." **

**"Hhmm, let's see, first ye read me journal, then ye do yer damnedest to make me look bad in front of me crew, are ye planning a mutiny against me? Trying to take over me ship perhaps, what better way then by simply creeping up on me in me sleep and slitting me throat," he growled holding her even tighter. **

**Madeline couldn't stop her tears. "No Captain. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all that I've done today." She winced as his hands tightened on her. "I could never kill you. I'd rather kill myself than hurt you Captain. I'm sorry."**

**"No yer not, sorry... no ye've never been sorry... not since the day ye left me were ye sorry... now leave me be," Jack slurred and pushed her away from him before rolling over on his stomach, pulling the pillow into his arms and begun snoring. **

**Madeline fell to the floor. Tears pouring down her face. She sat there as she listened to Jack's snores. She slowly stood and reached for her coat. "I"m more sorry than you know Jack." she whispered and made her way to the crow's nest for a long and restless night.**

**The next morning Jack woke up with a massive headache. He sat up and slowly pulled on his boots, how'd they gotten off? Damn he didn't remember much... well, it was obvious Madeline had gotten up before him so he ventured down to the galley. Gibbs was there. "Morning Gibbs, where's Maddy," Jack asked.**

"Crow's nest," Gibbs said.

"She must think she's a crow," Jack quipped. 

Gibbs poured him a cuip of coffee, "She thinks she's a dead crow," he said.

Jack sipped his coffee, "She betrayed me," he said simply.

"Jack, she's worried about your son," Gibbs sighed.

"I know," Jack said.

"Well," Gibbs asked.

"I'll talk to her," Jack replied. 

"When," Gibbs asked.

"Soon," Jack replied. "How are the prisoners this morning," Jack asked.

"Fine, bitching about the cramped quarters," Gibbs chuckled.

"Good," Jack said grinning. 

**Madeline spent a long night in the crow's nest. It was cold as she felt the wind whip around her. Her coat offered little protection. Her heart ached and she knew that deep down, Jack would continue to think she had betrayed him. But she hadn't. She thought of all the ways she wanted to torture Jacquette when she got her hands on him.**

**Jack finished his coffee and went on deck, he barked out the command to raise the anchor. Once the sails were unfurled, the Pearl began to skate through the waters as if she had wings. Jack didn't call up to the crow's nest; he simply glanced up from time to time and wondered when she would come down. **

**Madeline heard Jack's orders below her. She was waiting for him to call up to her, but was surprised when he didn't.**

**"Are ye going up there," Gibbs asked. **

**"No," Jack said flatly. He kept his eyes on the horizon. "Where do ye think we'll find Pang," he asked. **

**Gibbs rubbed his chin, "Same place as all ways," he grinned. **

**Jack smiled, "Definately a place Maddy cannot go, so I'll go look for him and ye can keep her out of me hair," he said. **

**"Aye captain," Gibbs told him.**

**Madeline saw the midget climb inside the crows nest. "Why don't ye go get some rest Maddy?" he said. "Ye've been up here all night."**

**She smiled at him. "Thanks. It was a long night." In more ways than one. She slowly climbed down the ropes. Her legs ached from sitting for so long. She saw Jack at the wheel and turned towards his cabin as he didn't even glance at her.**

**Jack watched her out of the corner of his eye, when she had been gone below for some time he called Gibbs to take the wheel. He'd been thinking a lot about what he wanted to say to her, now that he had that clear in his mind he followed her. **

**OchnLuvr72: Madeline stripped off her clothes and washed up before pulling on a new set of clothes. She pulled her boots back on and strapped her sword on. She was hungry and jumped back when she pulled open the door and saw Jack standing there. "Captain."**

**Jack looked at her, "Where are ye headed Maddy," he asked. **

**She suddenly felt nervous and she didn't know why. "Um, I was going to get something to eat Captain, if that's alright with you." she said quietly.**

**"Go ahead, but when ye've finished come back here, I want to speak with you," Jack said coldly. **

**"Aye Captain." She said as she slowly moved past him. She hurried to the galley and got a plate of bread and fruit. When she sat down to eat, the food felt like sawdust in her mouth. She took a swallow of coffee and hurried back to Jack's cabin. She knocked on the door.**

**Jack had set his desk up so that he would be sitting on one side of it and had placed another chair on the other side for Maddy. When she knocked he was surprised as she was not gone long. He had taken his journal down and was writing it it. "Come in," he barked not looking up from what he was doing. **

**Madeline slowly entered the cabin and saw Jack sitting at his desk, writing. In what appeared to be his journal. Her breath caught in her throat. "You wanted to see me Captain." she said quietly, not moving from the doorway.**

**"Have a seat, close the door behind ye," Jack said without looking up. **


	49. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Madeline slowly shut the door behind her and sat down at the chair in front of the desk. She watched as Jack continued to write. She was about to speak, but held her tongue. He seemed angry and she didn't want to anger him yet again.

Jack finished his thought on paper then blew on the page until he felt the ink was dry. He slowly closed the book. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," he said. He watched her and waited for a reaction.

Madeline folded her hands in her lap as she looked at him. What was he writing? What was he thinking? It was unsettleing to her the way he was watching her. She began to wring her hands.

"I'm trying to come up with a good reason to not throw ye off me ship and leave ye in Singapore until I've gotten my son back," Jack said narrowing his eyes as if daring her to correct him.

Madeline felt her world begin to crumble beneath her. She blinked, trying to keep her tears in check. She knew Jack was angry, but she didn't realize how much. "Ye must do what ye feel is best Captain." she said in a whisper. Her voice trembling.

"I mean how can I trust someone who defies me at every opportunity," Jack asked.

Madeline looked away. "I understand Captain." she said in a choked breath

"No love ye don't, that is where the real problem lies... do ye have any idea what ye did to me on deck yesterday? The scope of what ye did could mean to me," Jack asked.

Her eyes snapped back to him. "I interferred with what truly wasn't mine." She stood up. "Ye are captain of this ship and I broke a carnal rule. Never interfere with the ship's captain's business. I made the whole situation worse by doing what I did in front of the crew

"And yer doing it again by daring to stand now ye sit and ye keep yer arse in that seat until I have told ye to do otherwise," Jack hissed.

Madeline slowly sat down. She wiped her tears away and looked back at him. "Aye Captain."

"If any of my men had done what ye did on deck yesterday they would expect nothing less then being marooned or worse. Now my men have seen ye do it, a woman, and what was yer fate? Ye see that sort of thing makes my men thing, perhaps he's soft, perhaps I could take his ship. Now I have two men on this ship other then meself that trust, Gibbs and Cotton, both of whom were with me when I got the Pearl back from Barbossa. Now they see me allow ye to do what ye did and I think they're thinking why did we help him? He's willing to risk looking bad and therefore possibly getting his arse marooned again and his ship taken? Do ye see what I mean when I tell you ye have no idea the possiblitites ye opened up," Jack said he waited for a response.

"I do Captain. I understand." she said quietly. She truly did. She had put Jack's life in danger and she regretted it. "I've put your life in danger, and I"m sorry." She wrung her hands again. "What punishment do ye seek for me?" she asked. Even if it meant never seeing her son again

"Perhaps what ye did was yer way of getting back for what I did to ye," Jack said ignoring the question for the time being.

"No Jack." she said hurridley. "I mean Captain. I"ve already told you I hold no ill will against you for that night." She wanted to leave. She needed to get away from the glare of his eyes.

Jack was not done, "I made ye stay here in me cabin for one reason Maddy... to protect ye, so do ye see what ye did could mean to ye," he asked.

"Aye Captain." she said quietly. "I"m sorry."

"Not only do ye not think of these things, but ye repay my trying to protect ye by going into my personal things then go to Gibbs and question him about what ye read? Maddy, when have ye ever asked me anything and I've not answered ye truthfully," Jack asked. His eyes now were filled with his pain and disappointment in her. And his need for an explanation and understanding.

Madeline's head snapped up. "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to read your journal. I knocked it off your desk and it fell open." she said in a hurried voice. "I didn't mean to Jack." she said covering her face with ehr hands. "Ye've always been honest with me Jack. I"m so sorry for hurting you." she cried

"All of this would make perfect sense to me if I'd been the one who left ye, but you left me," Jack said bewildered.

"I know." she said in a whisper as she rose and walked towards the window. "It was wrong of me to leave you Jack. It was wrong of me to hide from you. It was wrong of me to keep your child from you."

"Then it would seem more natural for ye to do everything in yer power to prove to me what ye keep saying to me but yer words are empty to me, it's yer actions that speak to me. Do ye really think me that stupid? Or do you just find it impossible to trust me because yer scared of me taking my son," Jack asked.

"No Jack, ye aren't stupid. And I trust you." She said not looking at him. "I've already told you that you could take JJ with you when we find him. He's your son Jack." Madeline sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I defied you Captain. I was as anxious as you to find anything out about our son. Is that so wrong?"

"I never said yer motivations were not pure... but ye must think before ye act, why is it that women find it so impossible to think before they act," Jack snapped. The question was really not one he expected her to answer.

Madeline whirled around. "Because sometimes men spend too much damn time contemplating about things." she snapped back. "I"m sorry Captain. I'm out of line." she turned back to the window. "Will we find him Jack?" she asked quietly.


	50. Chapter 48

A/N…………Again my thanks to all of you that have posted reviews on my story……Especially TriGemini and Cap'n Keira Sparrow……..You two are always on top of things! LOL!

I know that many of you have been questioning as to Jack's mood as of late! LOL! But you have to imagine this. Finding out that you have a son that has been kept from you would come across as initial shock and then anger at being kept in the dark. So that is why his mood has become so much darker. I'd be mad as hell if I were him! Hehe…..

And always remember this, things get worse before they get better! LOL!!

Again, I give my thanks to my best friend Diane who has been helping me out on this story. She helps to give Jack 'depth'.

More to come soon!

Luv,

Shelle

a.k.a. Spunky Sparrow

Chapter 48

"If I had acted instead of contemplating my actions last night, we'd never gotten the chance to find anything out from the whelp in the brig as I would have killed him before he had the opportunity to tell us anything, so perhaps ye should consider that for I was angry enough and just begging for a reason to kill him seeing as I was enraged as I was." Jack retorted.

She knew how angry he was. "I know Jack. I'm sorry. It seems that everything I do makes you angry

Jack could not help but smirk. "Not everything." He purred.

Madeline noted the change in his voice, but didn't turn. She leaned her head against the wall. "Jack, I want my baby back."

Jack moved closer to her and placed her hands on her shoulders, "I made ye me promise, now it may take some time but I will keep it." He said softly.

Madeline closed her eyes at his touch. "I know Captain. I'm sorry if it has seemed I've doubted you. You've always kept your word."

Jack gently turned her around to face him, he lifted her chin. "Do ye have any idea how much I love ye?" he asked.

Her eyes welled with tears. "Even though I've defied ye at every turn?" she asked in a whisper

"Perhaps I am a fool after all." Jack smiled.

Madeline reached up and cupped his cheek. "No Jack, ye aren't a fool."

Jack moved away from her. "Perhaps from now on ye will do a little more contemplating and a little less acting." He said picking up his journal. He turned around, "So what is it ye read that yer so curious about," he asked.

Madeline's hand dropped to her side. She was very nervous. "I'm sorry Jack. I saw a page that you must've written after I left you." she said moving to sit on the small bunk

"Did ye think perhaps ye were wrong?" Jack asked.

"Aye Jack. I did. I should've stayed. I should've told you about the child I carried." she said quietly, not looking at him. "I've regretted leaving you."

Jack shook his head. "I meant did ye ever think that what ye read might have nothing to do with ye at all?" he asked smirking.

Madeline's head snapped up. Was he in love with someone else?

"Give me a line or two of what ye read." Jack quipped.

Madeline looked at him. The words were burned into her memory. "Um, it said 'I thought we were in love. I thought she loved me. Perhaps I was just a fool'."

Jack nodded and opened his journal, flipping through the pages he finally found what he was sure she had read, "I continued to sit at his table and watched the poor lad continue to lament about his lady love after finding her in bed with me in Tortuga. I don't know if I'll ever see her again. My heart aches every damn day since she's left. I don't know why she left. I thought we were in love. I thought she loved me. Perhaps I was just a fool, he cried into the mug of rum I'd bought him. I told him not to take it so personally and that she and I had nothing between us but sex. And he should go after her. He took my advice and as he dashed from the tavern I lifted his purse and had a jolly good laugh," Jack read to her. He didn't close the book. "Would ye like to read it yerself?" he asked offering the book out to her.

Madeline looked at him with eyes wide. "No." she said flustered. She stood up and began to pace. "I have no right to ask, but was that before or after I left?"

"Yer right ye have no right to ask." Jack grinned as he closed the journal. "Do ye really think I'm the pining kind?" he asked.

Madeline continued to pace. "No Captain, ye wouldn't pine." She walked over to her bunk and nervously folded the blankets. Madeline stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "I just, I ....." she mumbled her words. "What are ye smiling at?"

"Because yet once again yer proving to me how often ye fail to listen to me." Jack quipped knowingly.

Madeline stopped what she was doing. "Do ye have any orders for me Captain Sparrow?" she asked.

Jack pointed to the chair, "Sit." He said sharply.

Madeline walked over to the chair and sat.

"Ye've also proven to me that I only get any positive response from you when I am being cold and harsh. Why is it the first sign of my showing ye the slightest bit of kindness or decency ye turn around and act like a spoiled little girl? I told ye not to leave that chair till I said otherwise and yet the moment I lighten up on ye your arse comes out of the chair and yer standing by the bloomin window." Jack asked.

Madeline pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. "I'm sorry Captain.," she said quietly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Am I going to have to beat some sense into that head of yers? Are ye going to keep acting this way for the rest of the trip because I am not going to tolerate it, savvy?" Jack snapped and slammed his fist on the desk. How dare she turn her face from him while he was speaking to her?

Madeline jumped when his fist slammed down. "Nay Captain. I won't act this way any longer." She said looking him straight in the eye.

"Maddy I am not fooling around with ye, so help me ye have pushed me to the brink so unless yer wanting me to wring yer neck ye best mean what yer saying to me." Jack growled.

Madeline continued to look him in the eye. Her look never wavering. "I do." she said sternly.

"Time will tell love, now get out of me sight before ye get me riled up again," Jack growled as he stood up and turned his back on her. He was breathing so hard, he wanted to throw her in his bed and once again teach her what it meant to have him love her, that his love was not always nice or soft. He continued to stand there waiting to hear the door shut.

Madeline got up and slowly headed towards the door. "Jack." she said quietly.

Jack sucked in his breath and held it, waiting for her to speak without looking at her; if he turned he would be on her like a dog on a bone.

Madeline watched him. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be all right. "I love you and thank you.," she whispered as she quietly shut the door behind her. She leaned against the closed door and sighed heavily. She would try her damndest to win back his trust


	51. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Jack let out his breath. He sat back down at his desk and rested his head on his arm. He was so bloody tired. He slowly got up and lay down on his bed. He was torn between his head and his heart. **

**Madeline headed towards the deck and saw that everything was under control. She asked Gibbs how the prisoners were faring before heading towards the galley. She prepared a tray of food and a bottle of rum and returned to Jack's cabin. She knocked quietly and when she didn't receive an answer, she slowly pushed the door open. She saw Jack lying on his bed with his eyes closed. She set the tray on the desk and saw his journal sitting there. As if it was calling to her. She turned away and took the blanket off of her bunk and covered Jack with it. She smiled when he mumbled something in his sleep. She straightened the cabin. Taking careful care with his desk, but not touching his journal**

**Jack was dreaming, he woke up to find her gone and he was searching the house for her, "Maddy," he murmured. He reached out across the bed. "Maddy," he once again called.**

**Madeline turned when she heard his voice. She could see he was dreaming. Should she wake him? She saw him moving in the bed.**

**In his dream Jack was running, running toward the docks, searching for her, had she been taken from him or had she left him. Why would she leave? "Maddy," he called his voice not hiding his fear. **

**Madeline looked at him with fear. What was he dreaming about? She hurried to the side of the bed and took his hand in hers. "Jack, wake up. You're dreaming." she said softly.**

**Jack sat up with a jolt. "Maddy," he called still half asleep. He looked at her, "Ye left me cause ye were pregnant," he growled. "Ye left me and knowingly took my child away from me, why Maddy, what did I do to deserve that?" He asked. **

**Madeline looked at him in shock as his hands tightened on her upper arms. "Jack I'm sorry. I was scared. Scared that ye wouldn't want me or us. I didn't know what else to do Jack." she cried as she winced in pain.**

**"All I've ever done is love ye, what did I ever do to make ye think I would ever reject ye or our child?" Jack asked bitter hot tears were stinging his eyes as he pulled her down on the bed and held her there. "What did I do?" he screamed. **

**Madeline cried as she saw his tears. "I heard ye talking to Gibbs the night I left. Ye told him ye would never leave the sea. That you loved me but the true love of your life was the Pearl. Your only love and ye had no room in your heart for anything else." she cried. "The sea is your life Jack. I panicked when I heard you. I didn't know what else to do."**

**"Just like the part in me journal love ye only heard part." Jack growled. **

**Madeline sobbed. "Perhaps I"m the fool then." she struggled to get up.**

**Jack tightened his grip, "Do ye want to know what I am thinking right now Maddy?" he asked. **

**Madeline looked at him. Did she want to know? "What?" she whispered hoarsley.;-)**

**"I wish I'd never met ye. If it weren't for JJ I'd put me hands around yer throat and strangle ye." Jack growled. "Why bother telling me about JJ at all? Why bother telling me ye loved me if ye thought ye couldn't compete with the sea," he growled. **

**"What are ye waiting for then Jack? Kill me then ye can have yer son all to yourself." She hissed and pushed him off of her with all of her strength. He fell on the floor. She scurried off the bed and headed for the door. "I didn't plan on getting pregnant Jack. When I did, I was so damn happy. And a few days after I discovered I was, that was when I heard ye talking to Gibbs. I knew I couldn't change you." She yelled at him. "I wouldn't have changed anything about you."**

**Jack got up and was across the room before she could even think of getting out. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back toward the bed, she screamed and he backhanded her sending her down on the bed. "I can't kill ye cause I love ye." he growled. He backed away until he hit the wall, "I love ye damn it, I love ye but ye don't believe me." He said and slid down the wall. He raised his knees and sobbed into his folded arms like a child. **

**Madeline wiped the blood from her lip and sat up. She watched as Jack sobbed. She stood and locked the door. She moved towards Jack and moved his hands away from his face. "Jack, look at me. Please." she whispered.**

**Jack clung to her and buried his face in her lap, "Maddy." he sobbed wanting only for her to hold him. **

**Madeline wrapped her arms around him and couldn't stop her own tears. She stroked his hair. "Oh Jack. Forgive me. Forgive me for being a fool."**

**Jack looked at her, "Oh god what have I done?" he said taking her face into his hands. "I'm going mad, I know it... ye shouldn't be with me, ye don't deserve this." He said. He quickly got up and went to the basin of water he kept on hand. He found a clean rag and wet it. He rushed to her and began gently wiping the blood away. "I've no right to touch ye," he murmured. **

**Madeline took the rag out of his hand and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm right where I want to be Jack. With you." She traced his lips with her thumbs and looked deep into his eyes. "Ye have every right to touch me Jack." she whispered.**

**"I've caused ye too much pain... we've hurt each other too much," Jack told her. **

**"Aye we have Jack. The fault lies on both our parts." she said quietly, not taking her hands from his face. "But I would rather die than be apart from you any longer Jack. Especially here." she said moving one hand to his heart as tears fell from her eyes. She looked back up at him. "Ye are the only man I've ever loved Jack Sparrow. The only man I will love until my dying day. Whether that be fifty years or tomorrow."**

**Jack moved away from her, "Don't say things like that to me. Ye've betrayed me and yet I am to stand here and believe ye love me. No, all I care about is finding my son. Nothing else matters if something happens to him," he said and rushed from the room. Suddenly all he wanted was to get to Singapore and find Pang then find his son. **

**Madeline watched as he rushed from the room. She wiped her tears away and washed her face. Jack was right. If they didn't find their son, there would be no hope for them. Nothing to keep them together. She put the sheet back up separating the bunk from the rest of the cabin. It had been another long day. She slowly walked up the stairs and saw Jack at the wheel once again. The sun was setting and she knew he wouldn't stop until they reached Singapore. She turned as she saw Gibbs coming up from below. "Mr. Gibbs."**


	52. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**"Aye Maddy," Mr. Gibbs replied.**

**"Is there by any chance a bathtub on the ship?" she asked. She needed something to take her mind off of Jack and JJ.**

**"Nope, Lenny had to use it to mix food in with all the extra mouths to feed, but I'm sure once we're in Singapore ye can get a bath," Gibbs told her.**

**"Damn." She swore. "Alright. Thank you Mr. Gibbs." she said in defeat as she turned to walk back down the stairs.**

**Jack kept watch at the wheel. He kept yelling at whomever it was that happened to be in the crow's next asking repeatedly if they saw land. Night fell and Gibbs came to Jack, "Go eat and rest." He told him. **

**"Can't rest." Jack told him firmly.**

**"Aye ye can, or do ye no longer trust me?" Gibbs asked. **

**Jack looked at Gibbs. He was tired and hungry. "I trust ye mate, I suppose I could use a break." he sighed. He then went below to the galley and ate a small bite of stew and bread before going to his cabin where he could lie down. He knew Maddy was there but he wasn't sure she'd want to talk to him so he simply lay down and closed his eyes. He could hear her humming and water splashing about, "What in the devil are ye doing woman?" He asked**

**Madeline jumped when she heard Jack's voice on the other side of the sheet. "I'm taking a bath." She said quietly. She knew he was tired even though he wouldn't admit it to her. "I'll try to keep it quiet. I'm sorry."**

**"What do ye need a bath for? Who'd ye fuck?" Jack asked with a huff. Ok he was being a first class ass now and he knew it.**

**Madeline stopped lifting the bucket she was about to douse on herself to rinse off with. "Fucking pirate." She mumbled under her breath. She rinsed herself off and wrapped herself in a towel.**

**"Fucking pirate? Not lately," Jack quipped.**

**Madeline felt her anger rise. She smirked as she looked at the bucket on the floor next to her. She scooped it into the large barrel so that it was filled with water. She peeked around the sheet and saw Jack lying on the bed with his eyes closed. She slowly approached him and tossed the contents of the bucket on him.**

**Jack jumped up out of the bed, "Fucking bitch." He cursed loudly. He reached out and tore her towel off leaving her standing there naked. He then took it by either end and proceeded to pop her with it hard. "How ye like that?" he growled.**

**Madeline couldn't help but laugh. She hurried behind the sheet and quickly dunked another towel so that it was soaking wet. She came after him with just as much gusto as he did. She popped him equally hard. "Fucking bitch eh Jack. Not lately."**

**That was all the prompting Jack needed, he grabbed the towel jerking her to him. He took her in his arms, "Well perhaps it's time to rectify that." He growled then crushed her mouth with his in a heated kiss. He squeezed her buttocks hard and lifted her slightly off the ground,**

**Madeline couldn't help but return his kiss. The heat of her passion matched his own. She moaned loudly when she felt his hands squeeze her bottom.**

**Jack released her, "What are ye trying to do to me?" he asked. **

**Madeline stood and stared at him. Her chest heaving from the passion they just shared. She was suddenly aware of her nakedness. She bit her lip and moved towards the partioned area to dress.**

**Jack grabbed her wrist refusing to let her go. "Oh no love ye started this and yer damn well going to finish it." He told her. He pulled her to him again and backed her until he had her between the wall of the ship and him. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants.**

**"Jack." she breathed as she felt the air leave her lungs. She felt the hardness of the wall behind her.**

**Jack released his hard throbbing cock and lifted one of her legs high on his hip, "Aye love it's me ole Jack." He growled then kissed her hard again as he entered her with one single powerful thrust.**

**Madeline felt Jack enter her. She knew he was angry and at the moment, she didn't rightly care. She could feel his teeth scrape against hers as they kissed. Her hips moved voluntarily as Jack thrust inside of her hard. She clutched at his shoulders.**

**Jack growled through hammering her, "Is this what ye wanted?" He asked low and angrily. **

**Madeline threw her head back against the wall. "Is this what ye wanted?" she said back in a husky deep voice. She let out a loud moan as Jack thrust inside of her once again.**

**Jack slid down the wall pulling her with him, "We've got to find him... god Maddy we've got to find our son." He groaned.**

**Madeline let Jack hold her. "I know Jack. When that captain said he had seen him, oh God Jack." she cried burying her face in his shoulder.**

**"I'm going to kill him Maddy so help me I am going to kill him." Jack said his voice was full of lethal venom. **

**Madeline clung to him. Not if I kill him first she thought. "I know Jack, I want to kill him as well." she whispered. "He's treating our baby like some animal Jack. I want to gut him like a pig." she hissed.**

**"We'll get him back, I swear to you," Jack said holding her tighter. **

**Madeline continued to cling to him. "Jack." she whispered as they sat together against the wall.**

**"Did I hurt ye love, I seem to be unable to keep me head these days." Jack whispered. **

**"No my pirate love. Ye didn't hurt me." She whispered, snuggling into his arms. "May I ask ye something?"**

**"Aye," Jack said skeptically.**

**"I know I"ve made ye angry the last few days." She said quietly. "May I share your bed tonight Jack?"**

**"Ye may have me bed but I will not sleep again until my son is with me again," Jack told her. He slowly stood and helped her up, "I'll be at the wheel if ye need me." He said as he zipped his pants.**

**Madeline watched him as he prepared to leave his cabin. She moved to dress. "I can't sleep either Jack. Do ye mind if I keep ye company?" she asked quietly. "But if ye wish me not to, I will understand." she said as she pulled on her shirt.**

**"Just remember what we discussed earlier and who's captain here," he said and left the cabin and took the wheel back from Gibbs. **

**Madeline merely nodded as he left. She finished dressing and made her way to the deck of the Pearl. She held back slightly when she saw Jack speaking to Gibbs.**

**"Eaves dropping will get you into trouble," Jack said sensing her presence.**


	53. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**Madeline stiffened. She slowly approached him. "I wasn't eavesdropping Captain. I was waiting for you to finish your conversation." She said politely.**

**Jack looked at Gibbs, "She's got this nasty little habit of taking only part of a conversation she hears and then using it against ye." He told him. **

**Gibbs shook his head, "What shall I do now Captain?" he asked.**

**"Go make sure the prisoners are still pulling their weight." Jack replied. **

**"Aye," Gibbs said and went below deck. **

**Jack looked at Maddy, "Any idea on what we should do when we find Jacquette, other then kill him, I mean we should get JJ back first." he quipped.**

**Madeline looked out over the darkened water as they moved swiftly through it. "Burn his ship." she said and looked at Jack. "After we get JJ back."**

**"And how do we get JJ back," Jack asked.**

**"Do ye have a plan?" she asked looking at him.**

**"I asked ye first," Jack smirked. **

**"Pirate." She retorted back with a smirk of her own.**

**"Tell me now Maddy." Jack growled. He had no patience for her silly games. **

**"Ye won't like it." she said not looking at him.**

**"Well as ye've pointed out not much of anything ye do lately pleases me so tell me," Jack said. **

**"A trade." She said looking at him. "It's me he wants. Not JJ."**

**"Not only is that a bad idea Maddy, it won't work," Jack said flatly. **

**"And how do ye know that it won't work Jack?" She asked him. "What other choice do I have Jack? Then if Jacquette has me, then you can have our son." She said as she leaned against the rail.**

**"And JJ will just love me so much for allowing his mother to take his place as Jacquette's pet." Jack said sarcastically. "No, and that's it... no more discussion about it. We go to Singapore pick up Pang, which by the way don't even think of going with me to get him, and then we offer him something he'll like even better then ye love, no offense," he quipped. **

**Madeline scowled at Jack. "And what pray tell do ye plan on offering him Jack?" she asked.**

**"I figure he's a pirate so I know one thing that no pirate can resist, well other then me seeing as I am the one who possess it," Jack quipped. **

**Madeline arched an eyebrow at him. "Jack. What are ye talking about?"**

**Jack grinned at her, "The biggest cache of pirate loot in the Caribbean," he told her. **

**"How big?" She asked him. "Ye don't know how greedy he is Jack."**

**"Eight hundred and eighty two pieces of gold should bout do him, don't ye think?" Jack asked. **

**Madeline's eyes widened. "Where did ye find something like that Jack?" she asked, wondering if she should believe him or not.**

**"Ever hear about the gold of Cortez love," Jack asked. **

**"That's just a legend." She said quickly. "It doesn't exist." She looked at him. "Does it?"**

**"Not only does it exists but the curse on it is quite real as well, I know, I experienced it first hand." Jack told her. **

**Madeline moved closer to him. "Curse? I don't understand Jack."**

**"Any person who so much as takes one piece of gold from the stone chest will be cursed... they die only they don't." Jack told her staring off as he remembered the feeling of being undead. He looked at his hands and remembered how the bones beneath his skin looked in the moonlight. **

**Madeline reached out and took his hand. "Ye aren't cursed are ye Jack?"**

**Jack laughed wickedly, "No love if I were trust me ye'd know it especially on a night like tonight when the moon is full." He told her.**

**Madeline glanced up at the moon. She quickly looked back at Jack. "How can someone be dead, but not?"**

**"Ye loose all sense of feeling, no warmth in the touch of another human being, yer hungry but cannot fill yer belly, and yer dying of thrist and no amount of drink can quinch it and if I were cursed love, all ye'd see of me would be my skeleton and bits of rotting flesh." Jack told her. "If ye ask me that love is a fate much worse then death."**

**Madeline looked at him and slowly reached out her hand towards him and touched his stomach. She looked up at him and saw that he was watching her. "Jack, how do you have this treasure?" she whispered.**

**"Because I alone know the coordinates to the Isle de Muerta, well Norrington also knows but he too has seen first hand what the curse can do and wants no part of it." Jack told her. **

**Madeline removed her hand from Jack's stomach. She didn't want to anger him again. "How was it broken?"**

**"Yer asking one too many questions love, don't even think about it, ye don't want it." Jack assured her. **

**Madeline moved slightly away from him. "I'm sorry Captain." She moved towards the wheel. "Would ye like me to take over for a while?"**

**"No," Jack said firmly. He looked at her, "Ye must offer to the heathen gods a blood offering." He said showing her his palm that still bore an unnatural scare from where he slit his own hand open. **

**Madeline took his hand in hers and traced her finger over his scar. She bent down and kissed it. "I had always wondered how ye had gotten it."**

**"And Gibbs and Cotton were there and so ye see why they might hesitate to help me again if I were to loose the Pearl again. Elizabeth never told ye about it? She and Will were there as well." He retorted. **

**Madeline looked at him. Her hand still held his. "No, she didn't. Ye never did either." She said quietly.**

**Jack frowned, "Some nightmares are too real and tend to come back if ye relive them too much," he said pulling his hand free. **

**"Then I'm glad ye never told me." She said quietly and turned away from him. Her gaze settled on the reflection of the moon on the water.**

**"What are ye thinking Maddy?" Jack asked suspiciously. **


	54. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**She sighed heavily. "Our son. Us. A million things I guess."**

**"Thinking ye don't know me quite as well as ye thought?" he asked. **

**"No, that's not it Jack." She said not looking at him. "Ye forget that ye weren't very nice to me when we first met."**

**"I've not been very nice a lot lately, why is when we met so damn important?" Jack asked puzzled. **

**"Because ye pushed me on me arse when I tried to help you escape that fight in Kingston. Told me ye didn't need any help from a little girl." She said quietly.**

**"Once again, what is that so damn important now?" Jack asked. **

**"Because I pushed you. I pushed you into loving me. I pushed you into making love to me. And if I hadn't pushed you, then perhaps we wouldn't have let some maniac take our son." She turned to him. "I've never given much thought to your feelings about anything and I'm sorry Jack."**

**"Perhaps that is why I've been the way I've been since yer return, my way of pushing back." Jack offered. **

**"And I've deserved nothing less." She said looking back at the water. "Would ye have walked away from me back then Jack?" she asked. "Perhaps ye would be happier if ye would have." She turned towards him. "I think I'll go see if Mr. Gibbs needs any help."**

**Jack watched her go, he'd never thought about it. Would he be happier out of this situation? Part of him thought maybe but he wouldn't know his son. He kept watch on the horizon for the coast of Singapore and pondered her question. **

**Madeline made her way to the galley to see if Mr. Gibbs needed any help. He said he didn't and told her to get some rest. She headed towards Jack's cabin and crawled into his bed and not the bunk. She hugged his pillow to her. How different would her life had been if she had never met him? She turned on her side and cried herself to sleep once again.**

**Jack smiled when he saw the hills of Singapore in the early morning twilight. Gibbs looked relieved to have made it without any further problems. "Where's Maddy?" Jack asked. **

**"Sleep I think." Gibbs said. **

**"Good, I'll go ashore and ye and she can handle release of the prisoners, but keep her on the ship." Jack said firmly.**

**"Aye captain, I'll do me best," Gibbs replied. **

**Madeline woke when she saw the rays of sunlight through the porthole window. She washed her face and hurried to the deck. She saw Gibbs waving as he stood by the side of the Pearl. She hurried over to the side and scowled when she saw Jack in one of the rowboats. "Jack!" she yelled.**

**Jack waved at her and kept rowing. **

**"We have orders to make sure the prisoners get off the ship then we're to wait here for Jack." Gibbs told her. **

**She turned away in a huff. "Bloody damn pirate." she swore. She turned to Gibbs. "Aye Mr. Gibbs. We don't want the good Captain Sparrow to be upset when he returns." she said as she stomped off to the brig.**

**Gibbs sighed heavily and followed her to get on with getting the prisoner's off the ship. **

**Jack went on shore and asked the first local fisherman he saw if he knew Pang. The fisherman didn't really understand Jack but he knew the name. He nodded and pointed toward town. Jack bowed slightly as he thanked the man and slipped him a couple of shillings. He then went in search of Pang. **

**The midget unlocked the cell door and Madeline drew her sword. "Alrighty ye mangy pirates. Get yer arse's out of there and on the deck. Now." she barked.**

**Jack found the place he was almost positive Pang would be if he were here at all, the Red Dragon. This place was one of the roughest taverns in this part of the world but it was also a place where women were sold into slavery and sometimes children. This was the biggest reason Jack could not allow Maddy to come along with him. He went to the barkeep and asked if he'd seen Pang. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder at the pretty Asian woman looking back at him. "Lonely sailor?" she asked. **

**"No love, just looking for a friend." Jack smiled. **

**"Come on honey, I've not eaten for the past two days." she purred. **

**Jack raised an eyebrow, "Pang Lou Chen, know where I can find him?" he asked. **

**"Sure love, but that doesn't cost ye nothing." She purred. **

**Jack smiled, "Well I'd hate to see ye go hungry another day love." he said. Jack knew that her pimp was probably watching them and if he didn't go with her she might end up beaten or worse so he let her take him to a room**

**The prisoners headed up the stairs with Madeline keeping her sword drawn. They lined up on the deck. She pulled out five shillings for each of them out of a pouch and held them out to each of them. "Ye will be taken ashore and then ye are on yer own. What becomes of you is no matter to me." she told them. She glanced over at Gibbs who nodded to her. "Ye will have to make yer own way. Savvy?" she asked. They all nodded in agreement.**

**As the prisoners made their way down the rope ladder to the awaiting rowboat, the captain turned to her. "Thank you ma'am for not killing us."**

**Madeline looked at him. "Thank you for telling us what ye knew about our son." She handed him an extra ten shillings and stepped back from him. As he climbed into the boat, she turned and saw Gibbs looking at her.**

**"Jack would be pleased." Gibbs smiled. "Now what say we go get ourselves a drink," he asked. **

**"What can I do for ye honey?" the Asian woman asked Jack. **

**"What do ye do?" Jack asked. **

**"Anything ye want." she replied. **

**Jack thought about Maddy and knew if she ever found out about this she'd either kill him or hate him but he had to do this in order to get their son back. "Suck me off love." he told her. **

**The Asian woman went down on her knees in front of him, "Pang is three doors down on the left," she said as she unfastened his pants. She then took him in her mouth. **


	55. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Jack leaned against the door and groaned, she was good and knew precisely what she was doing. "Yer very good love." he moaned. He nearly lost his footing when he came in her mouth and she drank him down smooth as a fine wine. She stood. "I tasted pussy on ye honey, hope she's not the jealous type." she teased. **

**Jack paid her ten shillings, "I hope not too." he said as he zipped back up. **

**"Tell Pang hello for me," she purred as she left him standing there catching his breath. **

**Jack nodded and then went down the hall to where the woman had told him Pang was. Jack knocked on the door softly and waited**

**Madeline smiled at Gibbs. "Thank you Mr. Gibbs." she said as they made their way to the galley. She needed a drink. She was worried about Jack. She wondered what Jack was doing and if he was having any luck in locating Pang.**

**An Asian girl no more then fifteen opened the door, she eyed Jack lustfully. "I'm looking for Pang doll," Jack said softly. **

**"Who shall I tell him wants to know?" she asked. **

**"Tell him Jack Sparrow, oh and give him this," Jack said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and giving it to her. **

**She took it and closed the door making Jack wait in the hall. **

**Madeline toyed with her glass of rum. How long had Jack been gone? She looked over to see Gibbs and Cotton looking at her. "What?"**

**"I cannot stress how dangerous it would be to ye if ye left the ship so do us all a favor and stay... please... it'll only slow us down in getting JJ back if ye do, please just trust that... Jack will tell ye why when he returns." Gibbs told her. **

**Cotton nodded his agreement, "Shiver me timbers." the parrot squawked also in agreement. **

**"Jack Sparrow ye son of a bitch," Pang shouted. Only it came out as son of a beech since he was Asian. **

**Jack had to struggle not to laugh, "Aye Pang, open the door, its important." he called.**

**The door flew open and Jack looked down on the little Asian man who was fifty if he was a day. "Ye got some nerve coming here." He growled. **

**"Didn't ye get me note," Jack asked. **

**"Aye, now get in here," Pang told him. He was bald except for one long ponytail, which hung down his back. He was plump and he had only one arm. His small slightly slanted eyes studied Jack hard. "So what's so damn important to make ye come here?" he asked. **

**Madeline drew her sword. "Ye best be tellin' me now Mr. Gibbs." she shouted at him. She saw him glance at Cotton. "Tell me why I couldn't go with him."**

**"Put it away Maddy, I'm not stupid enough to think ye'd use that on me, Jack would never forgive ye for that." Gibbs said not batting an eye. **

**"My son's been kidnapped," Jack told Pang. **

**"You have a son?" Pang asked in disbelief. **

**"Aye Pang, please I think ye can help me find the bastard that took him." Jack replied. **

**Pang sighed, "Who is it?" he asked. **

**"Louis Jacquette," Jack replied. **

**Pang uttered something to the girl in Asian, she got up and poured him and Jack drinks. "That is one sadistic bastard," he said. **

**"I thought he might come here but I've recently found out he is probably headed for China." Jack told him.**

**"Ah less likely to have any British interfering," Pang said as if he understood. **

**"Interfering in what?" Jack asked. **

**"Same thing ye thought he'd be doing here, it's not the same since the Brits came in and started putting their noses in everything." Pang grumbled. **

**"I see, so can you help me find him?" Jack asked. **

**"Sure, but it'll cost ye," Pang said. **

**Madeline picked up her glass and swallowed the contents and then threw it across the room before storming out. She ran up on the deck of the Pearl, her eyes scanning the land in front of them.**

**"We better go stop her from doing something stupid," Gibbs groaned. **

**Cotton nodded. Gibbs and Cotton went on deck after her. Gibbs snatched her sword from her and held her while Cotton bound her hands. She fought them like a hellcat. **

**"Jack told me to take extreme measures if I needed to keep ye aboard." Gibbs told her as he and Cotton took her to Jack's cabin, she cursed and screamed at them the entire time. **

**"I hate you. I hate you both!" She screamed as they carried her to Jack's cabin. She struggled even more as they tied her to Jack's bed. "I swear to God you'll both regret this." she hissed at them.**

**"Ye'll be thanking us, believe me," Gibbs said as he closed the door behind him. He took out the key Jack gave him and locked it from the outside. He sighed heavily. **

**"How much Pang?" Jack asked. **

**"How much ye offering?" Pang asked. **

**"He's just a boy Pang." Jack replied. **

**"That's not the question." Pang told him firmly. **

**"I'll give ye enough to open yer own whore house," Jack told him. **

**Pang eyed Jack suspiciously. "Ye wouldn't be thinking of running out on me before payment hey?" he asked. **

**"Absolutely not," Jack told him firmly. **

**"All right, when do we leave?" Pang asked. **

**"Now." Jack replied. **

**"Give me two hours, ye still sailing the Pearl?" Pang asked. **

**"Aye, can't miss her." Jack said. **

**"I'll be there in two hours," Pang told him firmly. He shook Jack's hand and Jack left the room. **

**Madeline screamed at the top of her lungs but she knew it would do no good. She tugged at her restraints but they were tied too tight for her to escape. Exhausted, she closed her eyes.**

**Jack smirked when he saw the look on Gibbs and Cotton's faces, "Had to tie her down didn't ye." he quipped. **

**"She's been screaming like a banshee too." Gibbs growled as he gave Jack the key to his cabin. **

**"Wind in yer sails." the parrot squawked. **

**"Aye Cotton, I found the lousy Asian, he'll be here in two hours or I'll go back into town and kill him." Jack growled. **

**Jack went to his cabin and saw Maddy tied to his bed. She was asleep so he took the opportunity to clean up. He used some of the water in the barrel. He then changed his clothes and went to the bed, "Maddy love." He purred softly as he began untying her. **

**Madeline thought she was dreaming when she heard Jack's voice. It was so soothing. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt his hands on her arms. "Jack."**

**Well it's good to know I'm not the only one ye give such trouble." Jack smiled. **


	56. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**Madeline wrapped her arms around Jack. "You were gone so long Jack. I thought something happened to you."**

**"What could possibly happen to me other then having a beautiful woman want to ravage me?" he teased. **

**Madeline pulled away from him slightly. "That's not funny Jack Sparrow."**

**"Don't worry love, I paid her," Jack told her. **

**Madeline pushed away from him. She didn't know what to say. She was stunned. But then again, Jack was a pirate. He did as he pleased.**

**"Ye wouldn't want me to be the cause of her going hungry another day and possibly being killed, now would ye?" Jack asked. **

**"Ye didn't have to sleep with her." She said in a quiet voice. "No wonder ye were gone so long." She tried to hide her tears.**

**"That's just it love I did have to... well that's not exactly what I did... anyway, Pang will be here in a couple of hours which gives me time to tell ye some things it's become clear to me ye don't know." Jack said taking her hand and kissing it. **

**Madeline pushed the thought of Jack being with another woman in the back of her mind. At least she tried to. She was jealous. She thought about pulling her hand away from Jack, but she couldn't bring herself to.**

**"Love the reason why I couldn't let ye go with me to meet with Pang was I couldn't risk ye being kidnapped and forced into slavery," Jack told her gently. **

**"Slavery?" she asked looking at him. "What in God's name are you talking about Jack?"**

**"That girl who I was with, she was no more there by her own free will then I am going to ever step foot on the moon." Jack said hoping she'd understand. "That is why if I'd not done something with her, she would have been punished." Jack added. **

**Madeline looked at him. Trying to understand and she did to a point. But it still hurt. She tried to pull away from him, but he held tight to her hand. "Couldn't ye have just given her money?" she asked quietly.**

**"She'd have to go to her master and give him the money. If she went to him without smelling of sex he'd think she'd tried to enlist me to help free her and that she had told me what was really happening to her. The girl with Pang was just a child, now do you understand why I think this man can help me find Jacquette?" Jack asked. **

**"Jack, that's just. Oh God, JJ. Jack." She cried out. The thought of JJ being forced to do things like that were just unimaginable to her.**

**"I am glad he's not fair haired as that would make him even more sellable, and in China it's even worse, see the Brits have come into Singapore and cleaned up a lot of that sort of thing but there are still a few places where it happens, the Brits aren't in China, Pang is a collector. Now I only tell ye this so ye'll be aware and careful around him but I do not want ye to confront him in anyway or he will not help us, do ye understand Maddy, if you defy me our son is lost." Jack said firmly. **

**Fear was in Madeline's eyes. "I swear to you Jack, I won't defy ye anymore. Oh God Jack, why would people do this?" she asked reaching for him.**

**"The money... plan and simple, Maddy... I think ye should know how I know Pang," Jack said timidly. **

**Madeline wasn't sure if she wanted to know. But it would be better for her to know. "Alright Jack." she said quietly.**

**"I worked for Pang, it was after I'd lost the Pearl and I was willing to do anything to earn some money to help get me closer to getting my ship back. I was with him when he lost his arm, he owes me, but he's got a problem with me because my conscious wouldn't allow me to keep working for him." Jack said he turned away from her he was so ashamed for some of the things he did, things he couldn't take back ever. **

**"Jack, please don't turn away from me." Madeline said quietly. She reached for him.**

**Jack stood up and went to the window, "I'm as guilty as Jacquette." He growled through gritted teeth. **

**Madeline came to stand behind him. She rested her head on his back. "No Jack. Ye are better than him. Don't put yourself in the same category as him."**

**Jack slowly turned around, "Ye have every reason to hate me. I'm a pirate Maddy, I'm no saint, far from it, but I swore I'd never do another thing that my conscience couldn't live with once I got the Pearl back. So ye see why I had to let that girl bed me, if it didn't mean her possibly getting killed I swear I would never have touched her but I couldn't hurt her, being untrue to you was something I didn't want to do either but do ye see why I chose her instead of ye?" Jack asked. **

**Madeline nodded and leaned her head on his chest. "I understand Jack. Aye, ye are a pirate, but ye are a pirate with a heart. A big heart." she said looking up at him with a smile.**

**Gibbs came to the door and knocked, "Jack Pang is here." he called. **

**Jack sighed, "Remember what I said love... JJ's life could rest in this man's hands, because if there is anyone who knows the places Jacquette might take JJ for a price it's Pang," he said. He tilted her head up and leaned in and kissed her, "I love ye Maddy," he whispered. **

**Madeline nodded and savored Jack's lips on hers. "I love you Jack Sparrow." She whispered against his lips.**

**Jack took her hand and led her out of the cabin and up on deck. Pang was just getting up the rope ladder. Jack found it amazing how well the man got around despite his missing an arm, "Pang ye kept ye word." Jack smiled.**

**Pang looked at Jack, "I always keep me word, and who would this beauty be?" He asked looking Maddy up and down. **

**"This is JJ's mother Madeline, and she's mine." Jack said firmly. **

**Pang bowed, "Miss Madeline, I promise I shall do all I can to get yer and Jack's son back." he said. **

**Madeline couldn't help but feel her heart rise a notch at Jack's proclamation. She eyed Pang up and down as well. He just looked seedy. "Thank you sir. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help." she said quietly, not moving from Jack's side.**

**"Don't need yer thanks ma'am just make sure ole Jack here pays me." Pang quipped. **

**"I will don't worry." Jack assured him. **

**"So when do we eat?" Pang asked. **

**Jack rolled his eyes, "Later, first we get back out to sea," he told him firmly. "Gibbs show Pang to a bunk?" Jack said.**

**"Aye captain." Gibbs said motioning for Pang to follow him. Pang followed dutifully. **

**"Oh Jack," Pang said just before going below. **

**Jack looked at him, "Aye," he asked. **

**"If ye don't want to part with the money ye promised me then I'd gladly take the pretty lady off yer hands." Pang quipped. **

**"She's not for sale to ye or anyone, she's me wife." Jack growled. **

**"Oh, well that's a horse of a different color now isn't it," Pang grinned and quickly turned to catch up to Gibbs. **

**Jack looked at Maddy, "Don't ever let him believe anything different." He told her.**


	57. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 **

**Madeline watched Pang with wide eyes and then turned to Jack. "Aye Captain." she said quietly. "He's creepy."**

**"That's a nice way to describe him." Jack growled softly. He then started shouting orders to get the ship underway. **

**Madeline watched as Jack shouted orders to the crew. She followed close on his heels. "Captain, can I do anything to help?" she didn't want to just stand around and have the crew think she was completely helpless.**

**"I'll send ye up to the crow's nest once we're out to sea, sound good to ye love?" Jack asked. He smiled at her, "Don't worry... we're going to get him back." he said when he saw how scared she was. **

**She nodded. "I'm trying not to Jack.," she said quietly. Jack moved towards the wheel and Madeline still stood by him. "I love you Jack.," she whispered to him, not sure if he heard her or not.**

**Jack turned and winked at her, "Ye better after all I'm yer husband." he quipped hoping to make her smile. **

**Madeline smiled at him. She wished it were true. "Aye." she whispered.**

**"Why are ye whispering love?" Jack asked curiously. **

**"Am I?" she asked looking up at him. "I didn't realize." Having Pang aboard was making her extra jumpy. But she knew they needed his help to get JJ back.**

**"Pang won't bother ye... too much, he might leer and talk dirty but he won't touch ye, he knows I'll kill him if he touches ye." Jack assured her. **

**Madeline sighed in relief. "I'm sorry Jack. I don't mean to act like such a scardy cat."**

**"I'd rather ye be extra jumpy then to be yer usual bold self. He's Asian love, women in his culture are quiet and submissive. The more of that he sees then the safer ye are, trust me." Jack told her. He kissed her knuckles, "Why don't ye go up to the crow's nest, ye'll feel safer." He grinned. **

**"Aye Jack." She said smiling. She squeezed his hands. She turned to head towards the rope ladders. "Jack, ye make me feel safe."**

**"That's valuable information." Jack quipped with a devilish grin. **

**Madeline smirked and then squealed when she felt Jack slap her bottom. "Jack!"**

**"That's me name love," Jack said innocently. **

**Madeline giggled as she made her way up to the crow's nest. Her eyes scanned the horizon as they made their way. She looked down to see Jack looking up at her.**

**Jack was still looking up at her when Pang returned from below deck... "She's quite the looker," he said. **

**Jack looked at him angrily, "Pang am I going to have to dangle ye over the side till a shark bites the other arm off or are ye going to keep yer mind on the task at hand." he said **

**"I got my mind in the right place, it's me cock I can't control," Pang quipped.**

**Jack rolled his eyes. "Keep yer cock to yerself," he sighed. **

**"Ye got a map, I'll look up the coordinates of the places I think Jacquette is most likely to go," Pang said getting back to business. **

**"Gibbs will get ye a map. Meet him in the galley and then ye can get something to eat as well," Jack told him. **

**"Very good, thank ye Jack," Pang grinned. **

**"Just don't fuck this up, if I don't get me son back I will take it very personally and will hold it against ye, savvy?" Jack growled. **

**Pang saw how serious Jack was by the glare in his eyes, "Aye Jack, no worries," he said. He then turned around and once again went below to find Gibbs.**

**Jack looked up at the crow's nest, "I promise Maddy, we'll get him back or I will die trying," he murmured.**

**Madeline watched as Jack exchanged words with Pang. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see the fury in Jack's face. She smiled at him as he looked back up at her and then turned her attention to the sea in front of them. Pang gave her the creeps. She would be wise to stick close to Jack or Gibbs while Pang was aboard with them. She pulled out her spyglass and scanned the horizon. The sea looked calm, so they would have smooth sailing. She said another prayer for them all. She prayed they would get to JJ in time before Jacquette could do anything more to him. She shivered at the thought of the sick mind that Jacquette had.**

**Jack wondered where Jacquette would try to sell his son. He had worked with Pang only a very short time and they had never visited China though Pang had told him about the things that went on there. The things he did know about made his stomach rebel, and ever since he'd learned about Jacquette's plans for his son he had been unable to eat. He had hid it well from Maddy but every time he ate he got physically ill because thoughts oh how Jacquette would be "preparing" his son for what was coming would enter his head. He'd seen first hand how women were treated and "trained" from Pang. Pang had wanted him to participate but he didn't have the stomach for it then, he was content managing the ship, the slave ship.... Jack closed his eyes and swallowed the bile that threatened at the thought. He had to keep him mind on finding his son and getting him home. Would he be all right or would his son be scared too deeply till even his own mother wouldn't recognize him as being the same sweet child? For Maddy's sake he hope JJ was as strong as she thought he was. **

**JJ surveyed the brig. There were bars over the windows so he knew he couldn't get out that way. He endured daily whippings from either Jacquette or one of his thugs. He thought about his mum and his da every second of the day. Were they coming for him? He prayed they were. He was hungry. The meager food they gave him wasn't enough to sustain him. He wondered where Jacquette was taking him.**

**The midget came up to take over for Madeline in the early evening. She climbed down the ropes and didn't see Jack on deck. Where was he? She didn't like being alone. She rested her hand on her sword handle as she made her way towards the galley.**

**Gibbs had come on deck and told Jack Pang wanted to see him in the galley. Jack went there and found Pang looking at a map. "So where are we headed Pang?" Jack asked. **

**Pang motioned him over, "Here, I'll show ye," he said. **

**Jack moved to look over the plump man's shoulder. **

**"See here is Shanghai and these there's this very narrow gulf, if you go west until ye reach the end of the gulf ye'll reach Nanjing," Pang said. "Now he could be taking ye son to Shanghai, so we could go there first, just to make sure he isn't there and then from there go to Nanjing," Pang continued. **

**Jack studied what Pang was showing him when he heard someone enter the room. He looked up, "Maddy what is it?" he asked worriedly.**

**Madeline sighed with relief when she saw Pang with Jack. "Nothing Captain." she said smiling at him. She moved to the stove and poured herself a cup of coffee. She could feel eyes watching her and her and it unnerved her.**

**Jack cleared his throat, "Pang ye were saying," he snapped. **

**Pang was watching Maddy. "Eh, right ... well that's really it," he said.**

**"Not quite, ye haven't told me what obstacles I could possibly have getting in there," Jack told him. **

**"Well, like I said Jack the gulf is quite narrow, ye'll have to navigate carefully," Pang said. **

**"No problem, the Pearl can negotiate a Labyrinth if she has too," Jack said proudly. He winked at Maddy and smiled. "Any coffee left for me love?" Jack asked. **

**Madeline reached for another cup. "Aye Captain." she said and poured him a cup and handed it to him. She felt his fingers touch hers as she did. She smiled at him again.**

**"Thank ye love. Have ye ever been to Shanghai?" Jack asked her. **

**She sat down next to him. Very close. "No Captain. We never made it that far East."**

**"Well, I once smuggled a load of opium out of there back before Barbossa marooned me, it's beautiful country, perhaps after we find JJ ye'd like to stay awhile and see the sights, I'll buy ye a new dress, the finest silk in the world." Jack purred and squeezed her hand. He raised it to his lips, he wanted to make her feel safe and if he acted as if Pang wasn't even in the room he felt confident she'd relax. **

**"He's right darlin, ye should take the time to visit," Pang said.**

**Jack glared at him. Pang rolled his eyes and got up carrying his plate with him. "I'll finish me dinner in me bunk," he muttered. **

**"Good idea," Jack growled over his shoulder. He turned back to Maddy, "Talk to me." he said gently.**


	58. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**Madeline smiled weakly at him again. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm just being a ninny I guess. When I climbed down from the crow's nest, I didn't see you and I got worried."**

**"Worried about what?" Jack asked a bit confused. **

**"That Pang was lurking around and I was alone." She said moving to refill their cups.**

**Jack moved his hand and took a strand of her hair in between his fingers, "Ye've been through a lot lately, I've done me part to change ye, but rest assured love I've got me eyes on Pang, as ye've learned first hand, nothing happens on me ship I don't know about. As I've learned that to be a true captain ye almost have to be a bloody physic, he'll not bother ye without severe and swift consequences." he assured her. He put the strand of hair to his nose and smiled, "And I've always got me eye on ye." **

**Madeline smiled at him and she moved closer to him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back. "Thank you Captain."**

**Jack put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Jack," he purred. "Nobody here but us love," he purred. He then leaned down and kissed her mouth, his tongue sought hers. Her lips parted beneath his and he deepened the kiss. "I want to make love to ye Maddy, not like I've done in the past but really love ye, but I'm scared..., I." he began but a voice interrupted them.**

**"Captain, we got a problem," Gibbs said, **

**Jack turned around quickly, "What is it?" he asked. **

**"It's Tobey. Somehow he managed to fall from the crow's nest, he's hurt." Gibbs told him. **

**"Damn it," Jack growled. He looked back to Maddy, "I may need yer help," he told her. **

**Madeline nodded and took Jack's outstretched hand. Her mind on Tobey, but also on Jack's kiss and his words. They hurried to the deck of the Pearl and saw Tobey sprawled out on the deck. Madeline went to his side. "Tobey, where does it hurt?" she asked.**

**"Me shoulder," Tobey groaned. **

**Jack knelt down beside him on the other side, "How in the hell did this happen?" he asked. **

**"That damn parrot of Cotton's he's always bugging me when I'm up there, I was trying to chase him off and lost me balance," Tobey groaned.**

**Jack looked at his shoulder, "It's dislocated, Maddy help me get him sitting up, I can put it back in place for him," he told her. **

**Madeline helped Tobey sit up while Jack moved into position so he could reset Tobey's shoulder. She braced herself against his back and nodded to Jack to let him know she was ready. "Ready Captain."**

**"Tobey tell me when yer ready," Jack said placing one hand firmly under Tobey's arm and the other lightly on top of the dislocated shoulder. **

**Tobey took a deep breath, "Ok," he said through gritted teeth. **

**With one swift motion Jack pulled up with the hand under Tobey's arm while pushing down on top of his shoulder. There was a soft popping noise and Tobey shrieked and then it was over. Jack positioned Tobey's arm across his chest, "Go make yerself a sling, wear it till I tell ye otherwise, ye'll be fine," he said.**

**"Thank ye captain, I'm sorry," Tobey said wiping tears from his face with his good hand. **

**"No worries mate," Jack said helping Tobey to his feet. He looked at Maddy, "Guess ye'll be up in the crow's nest more then ye planned," he sighed. **

**Madeline sighed as well. "Would you mind keeping me company for a while?" she asked. "Or do you need to be at the wheel?"**

**"Why don't we go back to the galley and see what Lenny has cooking," Jack suggested. **

**"Alright, I am a little hungry." Madeline said and reached for his hand. But pulled back when she saw the crew still mulling about.**

**Jack took her hand. "They know we're married." He whispered in her ear and led her to the galley. **

**Together they headed towards the galley. Lenny was dishing up what appeared to be stew. Madeline grabbed a stack of bowls and began to set the table. "Captain, what would ye like to drink?" she asked smiling at Jack.**

**"I'm not particularly hungry at the moment, I'll get something later," Jack said. "And don't worry about setting the table, it's just ye and me," he grinned. **

**Madeline stopped and saw that they were indeed alone. Lenny seemed to have disappeared. "Alright." she said watching Jack watch her. She set the bowls down and moved towards him.**

**"Yer welcome," Jack said and sat across the table from her. "Maddy I'm not sure how safe it'll be for ye to come ashore until we have JJ back," he said turning his cup absentmindedly in his hands. **

**Madeline pushed her bowl aside and took his hands in hers. "I understand Captain. But you've never seen Jacquette. What if he tries to trick you?"**

**"I'm counting on it," Jack told her, pulling his hands away and taking a sip of his coffee. "I can't be worried about something happening to ye while I'm trying to get me son back," he told her his face was serious. **

**Madeline nodded. He was right. "Aye Captain. I trust your judgment." She said as she stood and put her bowl in the sink. She turned to him and smirked. "I promise to behave while your gone."**

**Jack was deep in thought, his thoughts awakened his anger and he put his coffee cup down on the table. "So tell me more about the Jacquette," he said sternly. **

**Madeline looked at Jack. "He's a smooth talker. Enjoys the ladies. Even when they don't enjoy him." She sighed heavily. "He has been known to fill his cups with brandy. And when he doesn't get his way or something he wants, he is the devil in disguise. He knew Barbossa. That was how he found the island. And me."**

**"Wonder why I never met him before," Jack wondered aloud. "How close was he with Barbossa," he asked. **

**Madeline moved to rinse her bowl and turned back towards the table. "Too damn close. Barbossa offered him land on the island. After he told him he had a daughter he could marry."**

**"Jacquette took him up on it?" Jack asked. **

**Madeline nodded sadly. "Aye."**

**Jack stood up quickly, "Are ye telling me yer married to this bloody Frenchman," he growled, careful not to speak too loudly. **

**Madeline's head snapped. "Oh God no Jack! I've never been married, to him or anyone. I could never marry him."**

**"So how did ye get out of it," Jack asked curiously. **

**"After I got drunk that one night and found myself in his bed. I could only think about you." She said quietly. "I hurried back to my room and he came after me. But his face found the tip of my sword. He's scarred for life." She felt her heart begin to race. "I should've killed him when I had the chance." she hissed.**

**"Maddy there's no chance that JJ is his son is there," Jack asked. **

**Madeline's eyes flew to his. "Absolutely none Jack. You are the only man I've ever been with. The only man I...."**

**Jack frowned as Pang walked into the room, "Pang what do ye want," he growled. **

**"Sorry Jack just brining me dishes back," Pang said. **

**"Well, bring them later," Jack snapped. **

**"All right," Pang said and left them alone again. **

**"Let's go to me cabin, that bastard is creeping around and pissing me off," Jack growled. **

**"Okay." She said quietly and moved towards the door. She stopped and turned to him. "Jack, JJ was three when Jacquette came to the island." she said and turned towards the galley way.**

**Jack moved to follow her but then noticed a shadow, "Maddy go ahead I'll be there in a minute," he told her. When she was gone he called out to Pang, "Pang get yer arse in here now," he growled. **

**Pang reappeared, "Aye Jack," he said. He was still carrying his dishes. **

**Jack took the dishes from him, "Yer lucky I need yer arse alive," he hissed. **

**"What'd I do," Pang exclaimed. **

**Jack threw the dishes in the sink, "If ye so much as look at Maddy again so help me God," he growled. **

**"I didn't do anything," Pang exclaimed. **

**"I want to make sure ye don't too. Now tell me how well ye know this Frenchman, is he a collector?" Jack asked. **

**Pang didn't reply. **

**"Damn it Pang," Jack said angrily.**

**"Aye Jack, but he's new to the trade," Pang said. **

**"Is that supposed to make me feel better," Jack asked. **

**"No but I hear he's really shrewd, and he specializes in boys," Pang replied nervously. **

**"WHAT!" Jack exclaimed. **

**"It's just a rumor," Pang shrugged.**

**"Are ye telling me there's probably more boys with him now?" Jack asked. **

**"Not necessarily, I mean he's got your son out of some vendetta right?" Pang asked.**

**"Sort of," Jack replied.**

**"Then he's probably putting all his energy into him," Pang said. **

**"Great, now I feel a whole lot better," Jack growled sarcastically and headed for his cabin.**

**Madeline heard Jack raise his voice as she left the galley. She turned as she heard the door open. "Is everything okay Jack?"**


	59. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**Jack frowned, "No, I caught that little weasel lurking around and I found out some new things about Jacquette," he said taking a bottle of rum from his shelf. He opened it and drank it down, not bothering to offer her any or using a glass. **

**Madeline watched him. "Like what Jack?" she asked slowly moving towards him.**

**Jack moved away from her, not trusting himself, as his rage was too close to the surface, "I don't know if I should tell ye," he said. **

**Madeline watched as he moved away. She could see how angry he was. "Perhaps it would be better for me not to know, seeing as how angry ye are." She said quietly.**

**It may not even be true, Pang doesn't always get his facts straight but he told me he's heard that Jacquette has recently gone into his business," Jack told her and took another drink from the bottle. **

**Madeline's head snapped up. Her heart began to race. "Oh God no!" she cried out. "I am going to skin that bastard alive if he's so much done anything like that to our son." she hissed. She began to pace. Anger seething through her at the thought of Jacquette selling her son into slavery. "I'm going to kill him. I swear to God, he will feel my wrath."**

**Jack cringed, if she only knew the half of it, "Maddy as I said Pang doesn't always get his facts straight," he sat at his desk and picked up his journal. He opened it up and began flipping through pages. He wondered if maybe he had met Jacquette before and had just forgotten about it. **

**Madeline watched as Jack sat down at his desk and flipped through his journal. She stormed over and took the rum and moved back to the bed. She took a swallow and began to sharpen her sword as she muttered curses damning Jacquette as she did.**

**"Did Jacquette ever go by any other names," Jack asked not taking his eyes off the pages he was looking through. **

**Madeline stopped what she was doing and thought about it. Her gaze moved to Jack. "I remember Barbossa mentioning a Francisco Nicollete and when Louis arrived on the island, he told me he had used that name to get out of a scrape or two. Why?"**

**Jack simply grunted and kept looking through his journal, "Just trying to see if I may have met some Frenchman when Barbossa and I were together that might have been him," he muttered. **

**"Oh." she said quietly. She took another drink of rum and let her sword clatter to the floor. She hung her head between her knees and started to cry. Thoughts of JJ filling her mind.**

**Jack turned and closed the journal, "Maddy," he said gently. He didn't move from where he sat, he still didn't trust himself. **

**Her head came up at his voice. "Jack, our baby." she whispered. "That bastard, he's making me weak.," she cried.**

**Jack moved and sat beside her, he pulled her into his arms and leaned against the headboard of his bed. "I know the feeling," he said stroking her hair.**

**"Oh Jack." she cried as he stroked her hair. "He's just a little boy."**

**"Ah but remember who his father is love," Jack said hoping to reassure her. **

**Madeline looked at him and smiled weakly. "Aye Jack." she said quietly. She reached up to stroke his cheek. "I wouldn't want anyone but you to be his father."**

**Jack gently pushed her head down against his chest, "Sleep my love," he said softly. **

**Madeline played with the exposed skin of his chest with her fingers. "I can't."**

**"Ye've had a long day, I'd imagine ye'd be tired," Jack said surprised. **

**"Aye, it has been a long day, but too many thoughts running through my head Jack." She whispered, her fingers continuing their movements on him.**

**Jack took her hand, "Maddy don't," he groaned. He thought about getting up and going back to reading his journal. He leaned against the headboard and closed his eyes; he wasn't sleeping either because he was racking his brain to remember the past. **

**"I'm sorry Jack, I just. Oh hell." She swore in a whisper. "I just need to be close to someone. I need to be close to you. I'm sorry." she said and tried to sit up.**

**Jack held her, "We didn't finish our conversation from earlier. I was about to tell ye something but now I can't remember... where were we when the snake slithered in," he asked. **

**Madeline looked at him. "Ye said that ye wanted to make love to me, but then Gibbs interrupted us and then after we got Tobey fixed up, we were talking about that bastard and I said that ye were the only man I'd been with." she said quietly as she looked into his eyes.**

**"Ah now I remember, aye, I do want to but Maddy... I'm scared," Jack said furrowing his eyebrows, as this was not something he wanted to admit. **

**Madeline reached out to him, taking his hands in hers. "Scared of what Jack?" she asked. She kissed his palms. Kissing his scar. "Of hurting me?"**

**Jack gave a snort, "Hardly," he said and released her. He got up, "No Maddy, I'm not worried about hurting ye," he sighed. He sat back down at his desk and picked his journal back up. He shook his head and gave another snort but kept his eyes on the pages before him. **

**Madeline pounded the mattress in frustration. "Then what is it Jack?" she yelled. "Ye kiss me in the galley and tell me ye want to make love to me and then ye push me away Jack. I know I've made ye angry as of late and I'm sorry. I know how much ye want to find JJ. As much as I do. But damnit Jack, I'm sorry, I need you too." She swore and picked up her sword. "I'm going to the crow's nest."**

**"Ye do that missy ... and don't worry if it pisses ye off this much I won't bother kissing ye again ... while yer up there think about this ... ye left me and yet ye think I am afraid of hurting ye? How fucking sanctimonious is that," Jack growled. **

**Madeline stopped where she was and turned to look at him. She had made him angry yet again. She closed her eyes; damn she was never going to learn was she? "I'm sorry Jack.," she said with her eyes still closed. She opened them and slowly walked towards her bunk. She needed him like she had never needed him before. "Leaving ye was the worst mistake I've ever made."**

**"Get yer arse up to the crow's nest, I'm going to take the wheel from Gibbs," Jack said closing the book. He stood and stretched, "I want to know where yer at so I can keep an eye on ye, Pang could be lurking anywhere," he yawned as he waited for her to make an about face. He was not going to make getting his trust back easy for her... he'd learned too much from Barbossa about people, He was going to keep her off balance till she was a frustrated as he was and then eventually he might, just might let her back into his heart. But at the moment he wasn't ready.**

**"Aye Captain." She snapped and pulled on her coat. She spun on her heel and headed towards the door. Damn him she thought. She hurried to the deck and up the ropes to the crow's nest. She looked down and saw Pan strolling on the decks whistling to himself. She gasped but then saw Jack take the wheel. She was frustrated. Mentally, physically and sexually and Jack knew exactly what he was doing to her.**


	60. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**Jack locked his cabin from the outside and stuck his key in his pocket. He then went on deck and watched Maddy rush up to the crow's nest. "How's Tobey," Jack asked Gibbs. **

**"Sore but I think he'll live," Gibbs grinned. **

**"Good... Gibbs have ye ever met this Jacquette," Jack asked. **

**"No fraid not captain," Gibbs replied.**

**"I keep thinking I should know him because Barbossa did," Jack said frustrated. **

**"Jack Barbossa kept many a secret from ye, perhaps he didn't want ye knowing of the association, would make sense," Gibbs told him.**

**"How so," Jack asked.**

**Gibbs pointed up to the crow's nest, "Maddy," he said.**

**Jack frowned and thought for a moment, "Well, she did tell me he offered Jacquette land and her hand," he said. **

**"See, and she had all ready had JJ right," Gibbs asked. **

**"It does make sense now that ye mention it... thank ye Gibbs," Jack smiled.**

**"No problem," Gibbs smiled. "So how are the two of ye," he asked timidly. **

**"Frustrated, for a lot of reasons," Jack sighed. **

**"Aye," Gibbs said nodding **

**"Go take a break Gibbs, I'll take the wheel for awhile," Jack told him.**

**"Thank ye captain, I could use a drink, that bloody Pang is one pain in the arse," Gibbs sighed. **

**"Just until we get JJ back," Jack assured him.**

**"Aye," Gibbs said and went below. **

**Jack turned and watched Pang as he muddled around the deck. "Ye want to make yerself useful," he asked. **

**"Depends on what ye want me to do," Pang said. **

**"Tobey fell out of the crow's nest, Maddy doesn't need to keep watch all the time, think ye could get up there and relieve her," Jack asked. **

**Pang looked at him, "I don't think so," he huffed. **

**Jack shrugged, "Then go see if Lenny needs any help in the kitchen." **

**Pang huffed again but didn't argue, he went below as he was told. **

**Jack laughed when he was gone thinking of how shocked Maddy would be if the one armed man had climbed up there and took over her watch. **

**Madeline heard Jack laughing and leaned over the edge to look at him. "What are ye laughing at? Me?" she asked sarcastically.;-)**

**Jack just continued to chuckle and steer his black beauty, "Ah me love, thank god ye still love me," he murmured as he caressed the wheel. **

**Madeline rolled her eyes when he didn't answer her. She turned back and pulled her coat around her tighter. Damn it was cold. She climbed out and started to climb down. She needed a blanket if she was going to be up there all night.**

**Jack looked at her puzzled when she came down, "And just who gave the order for ye to come down missy," he asked. It was all he could do not to grin. **

**"I'm cold Captain. Permission to get a blanket so I don't freeze up there all bleedin' night." She asked with a snort.**

**Jack raised an eyebrow, "Well I suppose ye can go get a blanket," he told her. He knew she hadn't seen him lock the door and he being the wicked pirate he was decided not to tell her or give her the key. **

**"So kind of you Captain sir." she said with a mock salute. She turned on her heel and headed towards his cabin. When she reached it and turned the knob, it was locked. Damn him. "Jack!" she yelled and stormed back on deck. "I need the key."**

**Jack looked at her incredulously, "Do ye now?" **

**She held out her hand. "Please."**

**"Sorry love, I gave it to Gibbs, Tobey needed an extra pillow to prop up his arm," Jack said. **

**Madeline stomped her foot in frustration. "How in the hell am I supposed to stay warm tonight?"**

**"Gibbs I'm sure has not gone to bed yet, get it from him," Jack told her. **

**Madeline crossed her arms. "I thought ye didn't want me wandering the ship alone?"**

**"I sent Pang to the kitchen to help Lenny and ye do have yer sword," Jack pointed out. **

**Madeline spun around once again in frustration. "Bloody pirate." She hurried to Gibbs' cabin and pounded on the door.**

**Gibbs answered the door, "Aye... oh Maddy, what can I do fer ye," he asked. He'd been half asleep when she pounded on his door. **

**"Give me the key to Jack's cabin." She demanded.**

**Gibbs frowned, "Huh," he asked puzzled. "Jack has never given me the key to his cabin," he told her. **

**Madeline growled in frustration. "I'm going to kill him." she hissed and headed back towards the deck. "Jack!"**

**Gibbs stood looking confused for a moment then chuckled as he closed his door and headed back to bed... Jack yer a devil, he thought. **

**Jack heard her calling him and she was obviously pissed. He gave her his most innocent look, "Aye love," he said. "Couldn't find Gibbs," he asked. **

**"Oh I found him alright." She hissed standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "He said he's never been given a key to your cabin. Give me the key Jack."**

**Jack frowned, "What was it ye needed again," he asked. **

**"A blanket." She said through clenched teeth. She came towards him and reached for his pockets.**

**Jack smacked her hand away, "Why do ye need a blanket love, ye look plenty hot to me," he said. **

**Madeline growled at him. "Jack!"**

**Jack once again gave her his puppy dog look, "Aye," he said sweetly. **

**She made a move towards his pockets again. "Give me that key."**

**Jack once again smacked her hand away from him, "Take the bloody wheel, I'll get yer damn blanket," he growled and stepped away letting the wheel go forcing her to grab it or the ship would go completely off course. **

**Madeline jumped for the wheel as he stepped away. She heard his footsteps retreat. She savored the feel of the large wheel in her hands. It had been too long. Too many things had been too long. She sighed heavily as her thoughts returned to the pirate that she loved. She didn't hear him return.**

**Jack stood behind her holding the blanket and watched her. He wanted to trust her so badly. But she'd hurt him more then she'd ever know and he was not going to be led to slaughter again. She was the mother of his son... but that had not mattered before. "Well ye can just kiss me arse if ye think I'm going to start calling ye captain," he quipped. **

**She smiled to herself but didn't turn around. "I wouldn't think of taking over your ship Jack." She said quietly. "I know she means the world to you."**

**"Damn right she does... she's the only woman who never left me willingly," Jack said moving between her and the wheel as he passed her the blanket. "Yer blanket milady," he said. He would kill anyone who tried to take his ship, or be killed defending her, but he didn't tell Maddy that. **

**Madeline snatched the blanket out of his hands. She nearly cried at his words. She held back her tears and turned towards the ropes. "Good night Jack." she said quietly.**

**"Ye go to sleep ye'll find yerself like Tobey, down here on yer arse," Jack muttered just loud enough for her to halfway hear him. **

**Madeline kept climbing and held her watch all night. Her thoughts on the man below. She didn't look down once during the night. As the sun began to rise on a new day, she found it hard to keep her eyes open. But she wasn't going to give Jack the satisfaction of thinking she couldn't do the job. Her back ached from the tight quarters of the crow's nest.**

**"Maddy, get yer arse down here," Jack shouted from the wheel as Gibbs and Cotton joined him on deck. **

**"I'm going to the galley... if Maddy asks," Jack told Gibbs and let him take the wheel. **

**"Aye," Gibbs said and shook his head.**

**Cotton waited for Maddy to climb down so he could climb up. **

**Madeline heard Jack's shout and began to climb down. She was so bloody tired. She smiled at Cotton as he helped her on the deck. "Where is Jack?" she asked.**

**Cotton pointed at Gibbs and headed up the rope. **

**"Jack's gone to the galley," Gibbs said. "Ye look tired gal," he told her. **

**"Tired isn't the word Mr. Gibbs. It was so bloody cold last night and my back hurts. It hasn't hurt this bad since I had JJ." she said quietly. She turned and headed towards the galley. Better to check with Jack to see if she had any other duties.**

**"How long till we reach Shanghai captain," Lenny asked. **

**"Probably in three days, if the wind and weather hold out for us," Jack replied.**

**"Good we're getting a little low on supplies," Lenny said. **

**"Well just do the best ye can mate," Jack said then turned when he heard Maddy enter the room. He got up and poured her a cup of coffee. "Morning," Jack said setting the cup down at the place across from him. He sat back down in front of his orange, he found it was all he seemed to be able to eat and not be sick. **

**Madeline didn't respond. She pulled off her hat and her hair tumbled about her shoulders. She took a drink of the coffee Jack had placed in front of her. "Any other duties Captain Sparrow?" she asked not looking at him. Her head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.**

**"What's wrong," Jack asked hiding his smirk behind his coffee mug. **

**"I'm bleedin' tired." She snapped at him. "As if ye care."**

**Jack popped the last of the orange in his mouth and stood up, "Ye know me love, just a fucking pirate," he quipped. He walked to the door, "I'm going to me cabin, now unless ye don't care about getting any sleep ye can keep sitting there, otherwise I'd suggest ye get the lead out of yer arse," he said dangling the key to his cabin for a moment before stuffing it back into his pocket. **

**Madeline growled and stood up to follow him. When she reached the doorway, she reached for the wall. Her head was spinning and she felt her knees weaken.**

**Jack wrapped his arm around her and tossed her over his shoulder, "Come on bird," he said smirking he playfully spanked her bottom.**

**Madeline squirmed in his arms. "Jack Sparrow. I am not some sack of potatoes you can just sling over your shoulder." She growled as she pounded on his back.**

**"Well when I see ya slumping to the floor like one what else am I supposed to do," Jack laughed as he carried her to his cabin. **

**Madeline growled at him as he plopped her on to his bed. "Are ye sure there aren't any other duties ye need me to perform Captain?" she asked with a snarl.**

**"None ye'd be likely willing to perform," Jack growled as he turned and plopped down at his desk. **

**"Try me." She hissed back at him. She knew she was pushing him, but when she was overtired, she was testy.**

**Jack groaned, "Maddy just shut up and go to sleep, ye think yer the only one who was up all night last night." He began writing in his journal.**

**Madeline stood up and came towards his desk. She leaned forward and put her hands on it. "Don't tell me to shut up Jack."**


	61. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**Jack put down his quill and gently closed his journal, "Maddy either shut up of kill me cause one way or another my headache has got to be put to rest," he told her quietly. His voice sounded scary even to him, why was she treading this water with him, knowing just how dangerous it was? **

**Madeline bit her lip. She suddenly felt bad. "Would ye like me to rub your shoulders?" She asked. "That always used to help when I did that."**

**Jack looked at her suspiciously, "What will it cost me," he asked.**

**Would you like a list? She thought wickedly to herself. "What would ye give me?" She asked with a smile. She knew it was dangerous water she was treading but she couldn't help herself.**

**"Something tells me I'd get more satisfaction out of tying down to the bed and gagging ye," Jack said and began rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted, why was she trying to drive him mad?**

**Madeline growled under her breath and moved to stand behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to rub them. She moved her hands up under his hair to get to his neck. She could feel how tense he was. She heard him sigh heavily. "Is it helping?" she asked quietly.**

**"A little," he confessed reluctantly. Now tell me I told ye so, he thought angrily. **

**She moved her hands to his head. Massaging his temple. She moved her body closer to him so that she could focus on helping him relax. "Does this help more?"**

**Jack moaned. He closed his eyes and tried to relax but too many ugly images were playing out in his head and he had to open them back up.**

**"Did I hurt you?" She asked when she heard him moan.**

**"Not that time," Jack murmured. **

**Madeline bit her lip. Was he ever going to let her back in? "Do ye wish for me to stop?" she asked in a hoarse voice.**

**"Please, I think my headache is from too much rum and not enough solid food," Jack told her with a heavy sigh. **

**Madeline released her hands from him and didn't move from behind him. "Would ye like me to get ye a plate of food Captain?"**

**"Won't do any good love, would keep it down," Jack told her and reopened his journal but then closed it again. He pulled off his boots. "Think I need some sleep, wasn't going to till we found JJ but I don't think I can make it if I don't. Be another two days before we even get to Shanghai anyway," he sighed. **

**Madeline stepped back as he stood up. She bent to pick up his boots and placed them at the foot of his bed. He was right, they both needed sleep. She was so afraid of what she would dream about. "Can I do anything else for ye Captain Sparrow?" she asked quietly.**

**"No love," Jack groaned as he tried to get comfortable. **

**Madeline stood at the foot of his bed watching him. "If ye need anything, wake me Captain. I'll be in my bunk.," she said sighing heavily as she turned.**

**"Fine Maddy," Jack groaned and wished to the heavens she's just shut up and let him sleep. **

**Madeline walked over to his desk and poured herself a glass of rum. She swallowed it down in one swallow. She stretched her back and bent down to take off her boots. A wave of exhaustion ran through her body. Damn, liquor never hit her that fast. She yawned as she made her way to her bunk. She practically stumbled and as she did, she ripped down the sheet and collapsed into her bunk.**

**Jack slept dreamlessly for a while but then JJ's face crossed his mind and he sat up quickly with a start. He looked over and wondered if Maddy was still asleep. When they arrived in Shanghai he had to figure out something to keep her on board ship is Jacquette was there. He couldn't concentrate on getting JJ back and worry about Pang bothering her and possibly nab her and sell her off while he was out getting his son back. He thought for a while, a solution came to him and he grinned... if she was**

**unconscious she wouldn't be an issue.**

**Madeline awoke after a short time and sat up. She looked and saw the sheet was on the floor. She looked and saw Jack looking at her. She got up and rinsed off her face in the basin of water. When she looked in the mirror, she saw her hair was in tangles. "Bloody hell." she swore as she moved to look for a brush. She found one and sat back down on her bunk and began to brush her hair.**

**Jack watched her. So many thoughts going through his head. He was going to have to make some very important decisions soon. He was still at a lost it seemed as to what to do. She was trying to please him, but then how long till she left him again? He decided he wasn't going to be really able to be sure of her intentions until he'd found JJ. **

**She felt Jack's eyes on her and turned to look at him. "Jack?"**

**"I wondered how long ye could stay quiet... not long as I suspected," Jack quipped. **

**Madeline put her head down and picked up the brush again. "I'm sorry." She said in a whisper.**

**"I am going to start charging ye a shilling for every time ye say I'm sorry if ye don't stop. I'm teasing ye for Christ's sake," Jack exclaimed. **

**Madeline smirked at him. "How's your headache?"**

**"A dull ache now," Jack sighed. He looked out the window, "It'll be time to take the wheel soon," he said more to himself then to her. **

**"Would ye like me to do it? Ye need your rest Jack." She said as she watched him and continued to brush her hair. Trying to work through the knots.**

**"I can't rest if yer on deck..." he said letting his voice trail off. Pang, he thought, bloody bastard, damn it if he didn't need him so damn badly he'd toss his arse overboard. **

**Madeline got up and set the brush down on the dresser. "I'm sor...." She almost said and looked at him with a smile. "I understand Jack." She knew he was worried about Pang. She was as well. She rubbed her lower back as she made her way back to her bunk.**

**"Ye'd be sharing me bed and yer back would feel a lot better if ye could keep yer bloody hands to yerself," Jack teased. **

**Madeline smiled at him. "Can't help myself mate. Ye are so irresistible."**

**"Oh yeah," Jack questioned. He stood up and stretched. "What makes ye say that," he asked. He took off his shirt and began looking around for a new one. **

**Madeline practically felt her mouth water at the sight of him without his shirt. "Because ye know how to love a woman thoroughly. Ye know how to make a woman want you. You know how to drive a woman to the brink of madness. In a good way." she said as she turned away from him. She closed her eyes and counted to ten.**

**Jack found his shirt and put it on as she went on about what she thought of him, "Just not good enough to make one want to stay with me," he said with a sad smile. He thought of the things he wanted to tell her but to do so would be to let her know just how much she'd hurt him. He put on his coat, "Don't come on deck till ye feel like it," he told her and left the room.**

**Madeline watched him go. She poured herself another glass of rum and began to strip off her clothes. She was so damn tired. She sat down on Jack's bed and held her head in her hands. She looked at the glass in her hand and noticed there was some sort of residue in the bottom. "Bloody hell Jack." She swore before collapsing on his bed. Bare ass naked.**

**Jack poked his head back inside his cabin, "Works every time," he grinned. He put covers over her and then went on deck, locking the door behind him. "Gibbs," Jack said smirking. **

**"Shanghai should be in sight any moment now, I assume ye took care of Maddy," he said. **

**"Aye, a little too much of that sleeping potion I got from that Mayan witch doctor and she'll be out for at least two days. If things go my way JJ will be sitting at her side when she wakes up," Jack said taking the wheel. **

**"That's possible, if Pang holds up his end of the bargain," Gibbs muttered. **

**"He will, or he'll be left behind with nothing," Jack assured his first mate.**


	62. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**JJ sat on the bunk in the brig. He sat up straighter as he saw Jacquette coming towards him. "Get up." JJ stood up and he was ushered to a cabin along with three other young boys. JJ noticed that they were all blonde. They didn't look as scared as he felt.**

**"Be nice to them JJ or they'll hurt you." Jacquette hissed at him as he slammed the door behind him and locked it. JJ wanted to grab his sword and run it right through Jacquette's heart.**

**"What makes ye so blood special that ye are here with us?" one of the blonde boys asked him.**

**"I don't know. What's it to you?" JJ sneered.**

**The other boys ribbed each other and began to laugh. "Ye don't know what's going to happen to ye do ye?"**

**"What do ye mean?" JJ asked.**

**The tallest blonde boy leaned forward, closer to JJ and he leaned back. "We are to have grand jobs."**

**"Jobs?"**

**"Aye. To rich Chinese families."**

**"To do what?" JJ asked with a questioningly look on his face.**

**The smallest blonde boy stood and smirked at JJ. "Who cares, as long as they pay us? Beats where we come from." JJ sat there as his mind began to churn. He looked back at the trio and they all smirk.**

**"The Chinese pay handsomely for blonde ones like us." The tallest one said. "But ye don't have nothing special about ye so ye probably won't even get bought."**

**"My da is coming to rescue me." JJ said shouting as he stood up.**

**"And who, pray tell is your da?" The small blonde boy next to him asked.**

**"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said proudly. He cringed when the boys began to laugh at him. "What are ye laughing at? He's coming for me."**

**The oldest one came closer to him. "Ye've got to stop believing in fairy tales whelp. Your da could be the king of England and it still wouldn't do ye any good." JJ clenched his fists, prepared to fight.**

**"Ye don't know anything. My da is the fiercest pirate in the seas. My mum too."**

**The oldest boy laughed at him. "Yer mum is probably some two bit whore who doesn't even remember ye exist."**

**JJ saw red. "Don't talk that way about me parents." The other boys just laughed at him. JJ sat down on his bunk and moved as far away from the boys as he possibly could. He watched as they pulled out a deck of cards and began to play. He would catch their eyes on him every once in a while. He wrapped his arms around his folded knees. Please Da, bring Mum and find me he thought to himself.**

**Jack let out a sigh of relief when the coast of Shanghai came into view. He had lied to Maddy about how close they had been to the place... he'd needed to buy himself some time. Between working her harder then she'd probably ever worked and slipping her the potion the witch doctor had given him for insomnia he was sure he would have plenty of time to get in and JJ out before she could get too pissed off... at least he hoped so. He looked up at the crow's nest, "Tobey," he called up. Tobey's "fall" had been a charade as well. Giving Jack the excuse he needed to make Maddy stay up there on watch all night. Gibbs had been in on it as well. He smiled with pride at how well he'd pulled it off. Now he hoped he could pull some of the same wool over ole Jacquette's eyes as well. **

**"I see the shore captain," Tobey called down. **

**"Any sign of a ship with blue sails," Jack called. **

**"Not yet, but I'll let ye know," Tobey told him.**

**Madeline was dreaming. She was standing on the deck of the Pearl. A red satin dress on her body. Her hair up with curls gently framing her face. She looked down at the bundle in her arms. She bent and kissed the baby in her arms. Her daughter smiled at her. She turned when she heard laughter behind her. Madeline smiled as she saw Jack and JJ coming towards her. "My pirate love." Jack swept her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "My pirate wife." he whispered huskily against her ear. Madeline smiled and turned suddenly when she heard cannon fire. She and Jack fell apart and she screamed when she saw her daughter lying bloody on the deck. JJ lying with his arm missing. And Jack not moving.**

**"No!" She screamed as she woke up. She glanced around and saw she was in Jack's cabin. She hugged his pillow to her and laid back down as her eyelids fluttered shut again.**

**"Find Pang and tell him I want to see him," Jack said. **

**"Aye captain," Gibbs said and went below, he came back running, "Maddy just screamed," he told Jack. **

**"Damn it I know I locked the door," Jack growled and hurried below. He found the door locked and so instead of going inside he waited a moment. It was quiet, so Jack decided she was probably just dreaming. He went to the galley and found Pang. "On deck with me Pang, now," Jack growled. **

**Pang got up and followed Jack. "What's the rush," he asked. **

**"Shanghai," Jack told him as he took the wheel. **

**"Wow, I was thinking it would be at least another day before we got there," Pang said impressed. **

**"Tobey's looking for Jacquette's ship," Jack said. **

**"Jack I been thinking, why don't we let Jacquette come to us," Pang said. **

**"I'm listening," Jack replied. **

**"I figure I know where he's most likely to try and sell the boy, we go there before he does and we'll get JJ back and nobody has to die," Pang explained. **

**"How do ye figure that, I want the bastard dead," Jack told him firmly. **

**"Well, I mean not before we get the boy," Pang shrugged. **

**"He knows me, he'll see me and run," Jack told Pang. **

**"So don't let him see ye," Pang grinned. **

**"How am I going to keep him from seeing me," Jack asked. **

**"Easy, disguise, ye've done it before ye can do it again," Pang replied. **

**Jack thought about it, "I think yer onto something," he said. **

**Gibbs looked at Jack, "What kind of disguise are ye going to come up with," he asked. **

**"A British dandy looking for a nice boy," Jack smiled wickedly. **

**"Aye," Gibbs said taking the wheel and watching as Jack went below deck to get his disguise together. **

**Jack went to his cabin, Maddy continue to sleep just not peacefully, she was dreaming again. Jack went close to her, "Easy love," he whispered in her ear hoping his voice would soothe her. She settled a bit so Jack turned and went to a large chest in the corner of the room and opened it, "Ah yes, I think I have just the thing," he grinned. **

**Madeline drifted off into another dream. She was lying on a bed that was covered with satin sheets. She reached up for Jack as he came down and kissed her. His tongue seeking hers. "Mmmm Jack." she moaned. She reached for his hands and moved them to her breasts. "Touch me Jack.," she said in a whisper.**

**Jack cleaned himself up and trimmed his beard and moustache, leaving in the braids and beads. He washed his face until there was not the slightest trace of the kohl that usually lined his eyes. He then put on the fine set of clothes he had taken from the chest. A fine pair of navy slacks. White shirt with more lace then Jack thought any man would be see in and a navy jacket with black velvet trim. There was a pair of short black boots that shined like the sun and a top hat. Jack removed his bandana and put on the fine white wig that most British "gentleman" wore, shoving his long black dreads up under it then putting the top hat on. He looked at himself in the mirror, "I could walk by me own mum and she'd not recognize me," he quipped. He pulled a fine walking stick out of the chest next to replace his sword but he kept his pistol tucked safely under his jacket. "I'm interesting in finding a boy," Jack said. No he had to change his accent. He repeated it only a more British and less Wales accent.**

**Madeline was hot. She kicked off the sheets. She awoke with a start and stared at the man standing in Jack's cabin. She clutched the sheet to her. She frantically looked around for her sword. "Who in the hell are ye?"**


	63. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**Jack decided he'd test this accent, "My name is Joshua Graham and who might you be madam," he asked careful to keep his voice also an octave higher as well. **

**Madeline stood on wobbly legs, her hand going to her head. "Damn Jack, I'm going to kill him." she muttered. She saw a knife on one of the nightstands and grabbed it. Trying to keep the sheet wrapped around her body. "How did ye get in here?"**

**"The captain let me in, I am a doctor and he summoned me to see about you, he is worried, and from the way you're stumbling around I'd say he has reason to worry," Jack said most seriously. Oh this was even better then he imagined. **

**Madeline looked at him with glassy eyes. "Worry? I'm fine.," she said stumbling towards him. Her foot caught on the sheet and it trailed behind her. "He's not worried about me.," she snapped. She looked down and realized she had lost her sheet. "Damn."**

**Jack moved close and took her elbow, "Come my dear let's get you back into bed, I'll get you some water and something I think will help you feel a lot better. How does that sound," he cooed. **

**Madeline reached for her head again. "Um, okay." She looked at him, trying to focus. "Who are you again?"**

**"Doctor Joshua Graham, now just lie back and I'll be right back with you a glass of water," he said gently tucking her in. **

**Madeline watched as he walked away. Where was Jack? "I'm sorry about my appearance."**

**Jack smiled slightly, "No need to apologize my dear, I'm a doctor after all, you don't have anything I've not seen before. And the captain did ask me to give you a thorough examination," he told her. He poured her a glass of water from a pitcher he kept on his desk and added a bit of his "secret" powder to it. She could not see what he was doing as he had his back to her. He then turned to her, "Here just drink a bit of water and I'll go get the medicine I spoke of," he said giving her the glass. **

**Madeline drank down the water. "An examination?" she squeaked. "Are ye sure it's all right with Captain Sparrow?" she asked him.**

**"Yes he told me of a fainting spell you had and he's very concerned, perhaps after you've rested a little and feel up to it we can do it then, I tried to tell him it was probably just stress, he mentioned to me how hard you and he have been working lately," Jack said. He couldn't believe he'd spent this much time with her and she not figured him out yet, but he was very pleased with himself. But he needed to get her back to sleep and fast so he could get going after JJ. **

**Madeline glared at him. "No one touches my body except for Captain Sparrow. So don't even think ye will examine me. Savvy Doctor?" she asked as her eyes began to glaze over again.**

**"I will relay that message to Captain Sparrow," Jack said bowing his head slightly. **

**Madeline relaxed on the pillows as her eyes drifted shut. "Tell him I love him.," she mumbled as she drifted back to sleep.**

**"As you wish," Jack said softly. He waited and watched as she slowly drifted back to sleep. When she was still and her breathing soft he quickly left the cabin and once again locked the door behind him. He smiled like the cat that ate the proverbial canary as he sashayed on deck. "Doctor Joshua Graham at your service," Jack quipped as he got close to Gibbs.**

**"My god if I didn't know it was ye I'd never know it was ye," Gibbs exclaimed. **

**Pang simply stood with his mouth hanging open. **

**"Well don't just stand there with yer mouth hanging open, take me to buy a fine boy," Jack purred as the good doctor. **

**"Sure, Jack, eh I mean Doctor Graham," Pang said. **

**Gibbs and the crew had gotten the Pearl docked where she would not be clearly seen.**

**Jacquette barked orders to his crew. "Get those boys up here and now!" he shouted. His crew sprang into action. Louis Jacquette smirked. His revenge was almost complete. "You thought I was not in your reach Maddy. You'll never see your brat again.," he said out loud.**

**He turned as he saw JJ and the others brought on deck. They had all been given baths and dressed in the finest clothes. Jacquette could feel JJ's eyes upon him. "Something you wish to say boy?"**

**JJ sneered at him. "My da is going to kill you."**

**Jacquette laughed at him and backhanded him across the face. "Doubt it." He turned towards his first mate. "Let's go. The buyers are waiting." The boys were placed in a fancy carriage as Jacquette sat across from them with an evil smile on his face. They drove through the streets of Shanghai. JJ looking for every opportunity to escape. He heard Jacquette clear his throat.**

**"Don't even try it boy." he scowled at JJ. JJ looked and saw a pistol pointing at him. The blonde boys laughed at him.**

**The continued for another ten minutes before stopping in front of an elegant home. "Come along boys." Jacquette. "Your lives are about to change." The blonde boys bound out of the carriage happily and JJ slowly got out after them. Jacquette on his heels. He grabbed him by the shoulder. "If you utter one word, I will kill you. Understand?"**

**JJ fought back his tears and merely nodded. He grew doubtful of anyone coming for him.**

**Jack and Pang had entered the house that served as an "auction house" five minutes before the carriage pulled up. Jack waited in one of the more private rooms; after all he was a doctor, while Pang waited in the foyer. When Jacquette entered with the fresh "crop" of boys he waved at him, "My god well if it isn't Louis Jacquette, how have ye been," Pang exclaimed.**

**Jacquette looked the man up and down. "Pang? What in the hell happened to your arm?" he asked.**

**"Old wound, shark attack, nothing major, I heard ye might be coming here so I thought we'd hook up, and it looks like ye've got the crème de la crème of blonde boy as well as a scrapper," Pang said smiling at JJ. "I brought alone a special client of mine straight out of London... a doctor no less," Pang said greedily. **

**Jacquette raised his eyebrows. "A doctor you say? Is he rich?"**

**Pang nodded and leaned closer, "I hear he's a cousin of the queen," he whispered. **

**"Interesting." Jacquette said. He looked over at the blonde boys and JJ. "Anything special he's looking for?"**

**"Didn't say, but he's waiting to see the merchandise in one of the private rooms," Pang told him confidently. "He won't buy in Singapore anymore with the Brits there keeping a close watch, ye know he has his reputation to consider," Pang told him. **

**Louis nodded. "I'm sure we could come to some arrangement." He snapped his fingers to his first mate and he led the boys to where Pang pointed.;-)**

**Jack had paid fifty pounds just to get this room and he had eight hundred in his pockets to use if he needed it, this he had told no one about, not even Gibbs. Some things Jack didn't trust another living soul with. He sipped the sherry he'd been given as a gift and waited for Jacquette and he prayed he would have his son back within the hour. **

**Pang led Jacquette and the others to Jack's room, "Ye best let me go in first and let him know yer here. My client is a bit... well, excitable," he told Jacquette**

**"Very well." Jacquette said eyeing the Chinese man. Pang hurried to the room. Louis turned to the five boys. "There is a very special client that wishes to examine you. Do not speak to him unless he speaks to you directly. Is that understood?"**

**The boys all nodded. The blonde boys were very excited at the prospect of getting good jobs while JJ was still thinking of a way to escape. He caught Jacquette looking at him. "Remember what I said boy or I'll take you back to my ship and you'll never see the light of day again."**

**Pang entered the room carefully, "Doctor Graham," he called in case Jacquette was listening. **

**Jack looked at Pang, "Is there anything special available that I might like," he asked. **

**Pang simply nodded, letting Jack know JJ was with him. Pang had never seen JJ before but there was no mistaking whom the child had to belong too. **

**"Show them in," Jack said and stood with a very stern look. **

**Pang went to the door and opened it completely, "Ye may come in," he told Jacquette. **

**Jacquette pulled what appeared to be a riding crop out of his long coat. "Let's go." he snapped at the boys. They walked in and he looked Doctor Graham up and down. He held out his hand to him. "Doctor. I am Louis Jacquette."**


	64. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Jack kept his hands in his pockets, "Who you are is of no concern to me, I am simply interested in what you have to offer," he snapped. He looked down at the Frenchman distastefully. "Show me what ye have," he said as he moved to sit in a winged back chair. He kept a hand on his walking cane and toyed with the silver Phoenix head that topped it.

Louis pulled back his hand and watched the Englishman. He snorted and turned to face the boys. "Move." he shouted at them and they moved to the small pedestals that were in front of the doctor. JJ felt like he had his feet weighed down with cannonballs. He didn't like how the Englishman was looking at him.

Jacquette snapped the riding crop on JJ's back. "I told you to move boy.," he hissed at him. JJ cringed at the sting of the crop and slowly moved to the last remaining pedestal. He stood there with his head hanging down.

"There is to be none of that in my presence if ye please," Jack said holding up his hand. He was coming unglued inside but he would not waiver for a moment not with his son this close to being back where he belonged.

"Sometimes you need to keep new, ahem, prospects in line." Jacquette said. "Put your head up boy. Let the doctor look at you."

JJ reluctantly put his head up.

Jack looked at the row of boys before standing. He started at the opposite end that JJ was on, must not look too anxious to buy him, Jack thought. The first boy was looking at him with a stupid grin. "How old are ye boy," Jack asked.

"Fourteen." The oldest boy answered with a smile on his face.

"Jack frowned, "I see," he muttered. He then moved to the next boy, "How much schooling do ye have boy," he asked.

"Enough to know." he said looking at the doctor smugly.

"I doubt it," Jack muttered. The next boy he skipped all together. He studied the line and then came back to JJ, "Ever sailed boy," he asked.

JJ's head dropped and he felt tears begin to form. "Aye sir."

Jack cupped his chin and forced him to look at him, "I think ye'll do very nicely," he murmured. He looked a Jacquette, "How much for the dark one," he asked.

Jacquette stepped forward and whipped JJ on the back again. "Pay attention boy." He turned to the doctor. "I've changed my mind. He's not for sale."

JJ's head snapped towards Jacquette. Fear in his eyes.

"I will give ye five hundred pounds for the boy," Jack said.

Jacquette looked at him. "Five hundred pounds you say?" He looked at JJ. "Seven hundred." He would've loved to have just dumped JJ in the ocean, but if he could milk the good doctor, then he would.

"Six hundred," Jack quipped back.

"Six fifty." Jacquette said pulling JJ towards him by the collar. "Or else you pick one of the others." he demanded.

Jack took out his purse and counted out the money, he gave Jacquette the six hundred and fifty pounds, "Sold," he said and handed it to him.

Pang moved in to snatch JJ back from the pedestal before Jacquette could change his mind again.

"Pleasure doing business with ye Jacquette," Jack said but did not smile.

Jacquette took the gold and sneered at JJ. "You'll never see your whore of a mother again boy." He hissed and then began to laugh.

Jack put a firm hand on JJ's shoulder, "Pang see them out while I get acquainted with my new boy," he said and steered him as far as he could.

"Nice to see ye again Louis, hey if yer ever in Singapore give me a shout, perhaps I can find some more business for ye," Pang said as he led Jacquette out of the room.

Jacquette glanced over his shoulder at the doctor and JJ. He snapped his fingers for the other boys to follow. He could see the disappointment in their eyes but knew he would have another buyer for them. "Pang, are you in need of any new, helpers?"

"Can't take any with me this trip seeing as I'm traveling on the good doctor's money but if ye can't sell them here then I'll be returning to Singapore very soon, although I'm sure ye'll not have a problem getting rid of them," Pang said.

Jack wanted to call Jacquette back but he knew he could not buy the rest of the boys, so he had to let it go, he looked at JJ. He could see how terrified his son was. "Are ye hungry," he asked.

"Aye." Jacquette said as he saw some of the other buyers approaching him. "Pang. Don't be losing that other arm." He said before turning away. He glanced back as Pang returned to the room where the doctor was. He had an odd feeling.

JJ didn't look at the doctor. "No sir." he answered in a whisper.

Jack waited till Pang came into the room and had closed the door. "JJ," Jack said loosing his fake accent. He hoped his son would recognize him.

JJ slowly raised his head and blinked his eyes through falling tears. "Da?"

Jack put his finger to his lips, "Sshhh, it's our secret eh," he smiled. "Are ye hurt," he asked scared to embrace him as he feared he'd hurt him if he did.

JJ couldn't believe his eyes. He let his tears fall freely. "Oh Da." he cried and flung himself into his father's arms. "I tried to be brave but I was so bloody scared."

"I know son, I was scared too," Jack told him. "Now we got to get ye out of here and back to ye ma, she's worried sick about ye but to do it we're gonna have to pretend... ye got to pretend I'm just some strange doctor who just paid six hundred and fifty pounds for ye can ye do that for me," Jack asked.

JJ nodded. "Da, he called mum a whore all the time and you a bastard. I wanted to kill him Da. I wanted to run a knife right through his heart." He growled.

Jack took hold of his shoulders, "Stop it JJ, ye get those thought out of yer head, it doesn't matter what that bloody Frenchman said all that matters is that yer here with me now. Now listen to me, I'm going to tie ye up, but don't be scared, I just don't want anyone to know who I am, so I want ye to act scared and like ye don't want to be with me, act like ye did around that dandy Frenchman, all right, can ye do that JJ," he asked pleading.

"Aye Da. I can. I just want to be with you and mum." He said as he held out his hand for Jack to tie him up.

Madeline awoke feeling well rested. She found herself still in Jack's bed. Naked. She vaguely remembered a doctor. She stood up and went tot he door. It was locked. "Jack!" she yelled and began to pound on the door. She hurried to the window and saw that they were anchored in a harbor. She quickly dressed and thought of a way to get on deck. She began to pound on the door again. "Jack Sparrow!"


	65. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Jack tied JJ's hands, he looked at his son for a moment, he couldn't help himself any longer, he pulled his son into his arms, "I love ye son," he whispered.

Gibbs was on deck when he heard her yelling. He went to the door, "Maddy, listen to me, Jack will be back soon... please if Jacquette hears ye or finds out we're here Jack and JJ are as good as dead, please be quiet," he said through the door.

JJ clung to Jack. "I love you too Da. Promise ye will stay with me and mum forever?" he asked looking at his father with all the innocence a child could muster.

Madeline stood on the other side of the door in stunned silence. That's why Jack had drugged her. They had reached Shanghai sooner than she had thought. Once again she had opened her big mouth and could have jeopardized all of their lives. "Mr. Gibbs." She said quietly.

"Aye Maddy."

"When did Jack leave?" she asked.

"He and Pang left a few hours ago. I don't rightly know when they'll be back. Do ye promise to be quiet until they return?" He asked.

"I promise." She said and began to pace Jack's cabin. She said prayer after prayer for Jack to return safely with their son. She must've come close to wearing a hole in the floor. Where were they? What was happening? She sat down at Jack's desk and propped her bare feet on his desk. She saw his journal but didn't touch it. She looked around for a blank piece of paper. She had been thinking about Jack and his distrust of her.

Do you feel what I feel inside? You know our love is stronger than pride. Don't let your anger grow. Please tell me what you need to know. Please talk to me and don't close the door. I want to hear you. I want to be near you. Give me the chance to say I'm sorry. Just let me love you. Don't turn me away. Don't tell me to go. Don't give up on trust. Don't give up on me and don't give up on us. Don't do something you might regret someday.

She sat there pondering the words she wrote. She laid it on top of his journal. Not knowing if he would even see it.

She took to pacing again. Going to the window every few minutes to see if she could see them. "Please Jack, bring our son home."

Jack looked at Pang, "Go out ahead of us and keep a sharp eye for Jacquette," he told him.

Pang nodded and headed out the door.

Jack turned to JJ. "Let's go," he said.

Jacquette watched from the shadows as Pang led the doctor and JJ out of the private room. He turned to his first mate. "Follow them. I want to know exactly where they go." he whispered. His first mate nodded and did as he was told.

Jack was very proud of his son as he kept he head down and let Jack lead him by the rope. Jack hated this but he had to keep up the appearances or risk Jacquette coming after him. Although Jack thought Jacquette would probably have him followed and thereby his ship would give him away, but by that time Jack would have JJ well out of reach. All thoughts of killing the Frenchman left his head, Jack had his son and nothing else mattered to him. He held his breath until the Pearl came into sight. He glanced over his shoulder a couple of time but never saw anyone who seemed to be following him.

Gibbs was waiting for them, "Thank God," he exclaimed.

"What happened," Jack asked.

"Maddy woke up and started screaming her head off for ye," Gibbs sighed.

"Damn it," Jack growled.

"Nobody came running, I talked her down," Gibbs assured him.

"Good, let's get underway," Jack said as he untied JJ. "Let's go see yer mother," he told him and ushered him below deck. He knew JJ would probably have questions when he unlocked the door, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Madeline turned as she heard the key in the lock. She ran to the door turning the handle. "Jack." Her heart began to race. Please let it be Jack.

Jack let JJ go in and once he was inside, Jack closed the door gently and returned on deck to captain his ship. He would not interfere in JJ's and Maddy's reunion.

Madeline fell to her knees as she saw her son standing before her. Her heart leapt to her throat and she pulled him into her arms. "My baby. Oh JJ." She cried. Tears streaming down cheeks. "Oh my God. You're here." She couldn't let go of him.

JJ clung to his mother. "Oh mum. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. And then Da was there. He saved me." Madeline looked at her son and caressed his cheek.

"I know JJ. He promised me he would. Oh my baby." She said pulling her to him. "Are you hurt JJ?"

"No, not really mum." JJ said quietly. Madeline pulled back to look at him. "Tell me JJ."

JJ hung his head and Madeline tipped his chin up to look in his eyes. Tears fell from his eyes. "He whipped me mum. More than once." JJ wiped away his tears with his shirtsleeve. "And I wanted to kill him mum. He's is a horrible man."

Madeline hugged her son to her. Her own tears filled her eyes. "I know son. He'll never bother us again." Madeline could feel the Pearl beginning to move. She turned, expecting to see Jack standing behind them. "Where is your father?"

JJ looked behind her. "I don't know mum."

Jack flung off the top hat and white wig, "Gibbs go to the galley and take JJ something to eat, I'm sure he's hungry," he said as he scanned the horizon from the wheel.

"Aye," Gibbs said and went below deck. He got a bowl of stew and bread along with a hot cup of tea. He knocked on the cabin door then entered carefully carrying the food on a tray. "JJ ye Da told me ye were probably hungry and to bring ye something, I hope ye like stew, Lenny's stew is hard to beat," he quipped. He set the tray down on Jack's desk. He slid the journal and a few other things aside when he did.

Madeline rose from her knees as Gibbs brought the tray in. "Thank you Gibbs. Any chance Lenny could clean out the tub. JJ needs a bath please."

JJ sat down at Jack's desk and dove into the stew. It broke Madeline's heart to see her son scarf food down as if it was his last.

"I'm sure Lenny can spare it now that we don't have as many extra mouths to feed, I'll go fetch it for ye along with some hot water," Gibbs said and turned to leave.

"Mr. Gibbs." Madeline said quietly as she chewed on her nails watching JJ eat

"Aye ma'am," Gibbs said turning back.

"Would you also please bring some ointment and bandages." She asked quietly.

Gibbs being as wicked as Jack thought a moment, "I'll check to see if Doctor Graham has any with him," he smiled.

Madeline's head snapped up. "Dr. Graham?" she asked her eyes narrowing. Her mind quickly thought back. "We don't have a doctor on board."

"Mum, Da was impersonating a doctor when he rescued me." JJ said between mouthfuls of food.

"Impersonating a doctor." She said and then groaned. "Then he, then I.......Oh God."

Gibbs laughed, "Fooled ye didn't he," he winked and left the cabin.

Madeline growled as Gibbs left the cabin. JJ smiled at him mother. She couldn't help but smile back. She walked over to him and smoothed his hair with her hand. "I never thought I'd see you again JJ." she said choking back tears. She glanced away and saw that Jack's journal had fallen. She placed it back on the desk. "Don't eat too fast JJ, or you'll get a stomach ache."

Jack watched the horizon, "Tobey, anything," he called up sure they were being followed.

"No captain, nothing but sea as far as I can see in the spyglass," Tobey called back down.

"Pang I need to speak to ye," Jack called to the one armed man who stood at the railing.

Pang came closer, "What is it Jack," he asked.

"Listen I wanted to thank ye for what ye did to help me get me son back," Jack told him.

"Just pay me, no thanks needed," Pang told him firmly.

Jack pulled his purse from his coat pocket, "There's a hundred and fifty pounds in there, now I know I promised ye enough for yer own whore house and I will get ye more, just at the moment I don't have it on me, but that should be enough to make a down payment," Jack said.

Pang got angry at first, "I guess ye ended up giving Jacquette more then ye thought ye were going to have to give him," he sighed.

"Aye Pang, so can ye give me a little time to get ye the rest of what I promised ye," Jack asked.

Pang thought about it, "Sure, I know yer good for it and if ye don't pay me I can always tell Jacquette ye fucked him," he grinned.

"Aye," Jack agreed.

"Besides it ain't that often I get the chance to do a good deed," Pang laughed.

"Yer a good man, even if ye are creepy," Jack laughed.

Gibbs retuned to Jack's cabin with the tub, Lenny followed behind him with a huge pot of hot water, there was all ready some cold water in the tub. "Here ye are ma'am," he said placing the tub on the floor. He had a towel draped over his shoulder, which he handed to her as well. "I'll get the bandages and such in a bit as I'm sure ye'll want to clean him up before putting it on him," he said. Lenny put the pot of hot water on the floor beside the tub and left the cabin without a word, he was not a man of many words. Gibbs turned and followed him.

She smiled at them as they left the room. "Come JJ." she said taking his hand. "Let's get you into the tub."

"All right mum." he said as he began to unbutton the shirt he had on after he kicked off his shoes. "Where's Da?"

"Um, I'm sure he's on deck." Madeline said quietly. She wanted to see Jack too. As JJ pulled off his shirt, he turned so that he could undo his pants. Madeline's eyes widened as she saw her son's back. Criss cross marks from the very top to the very bottom of his bare skin. "Oh my God."

Gibbs returned after finding some bandages, "Maddy, I'm afraid the best I can do for ointment is some aloe," he said. He placed these items on the corner of Jack's desk and turned to leave again quickly.

Madeline didn't respond to Gibbs. Her fingers traced the whip marks on her sons back. "JJ, does this hurt?" she asked through blinding tears. She wanted to rip Jacquette apart, with her bare hands.

JJ looked over his shoulder at her. "Only a little." he said trying to be brave. He saw the look on his mother's face and it frightened him.

"Come JJ, into the tub with you." she said as she helped him into the tub. "When ye are done, I'll put some ointment on them for you." JJ got into the tub and Madeline turned towards the door. "I'll be right back JJ."

Jack was not satisfied, he had Gibbs take the wheel then he went up to the crow's nest himself. "Give me that," he told Tobey and took the spyglass. He scanned the horizon for a very long moment. Not a ship in sight.

"Captain, I wouldn't lie to ye," Tobey said softly.

Jack looked at him, he smiled sheepishly, "Just a little paranoid mate, I know ye'd not lie to me," he said handing him the spyglass back. He then scurried down the rope; he was surprised to find Maddy on deck. He took the wheel from Gibbs but didn't acknowledge her.


	66. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 

Madeline slowly approached him. She wrung her hands in her shirt. "Jack." she said quietly. Hoping he would turn to her.

Jack's jaw tightened, "I kept me promised, what else is ye want," he growled without turning to look at her.

Madeline moved so she was right behind him. "I know ye did.," she said in a whisper. "Ye brought our son back." She brushed her tears away.

"Then ye should be happy and satisfied," he said still keeping his eyes on the horizon.

"Aye I should be.," she said quietly. "But I'm not."

Jack turned, "Let me guess, Jack ye should have found him sooner, ye should of found him before that bastard beat him," he growled then turned back to the wheel. He gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles went white.

Madeline moved around so that she was standing in front of him. "No that's not it Jack. There wasn't anything we could've done to find him sooner.," she said looking at him. "Ye know that as well as I do." She turned and her eyes scanned the horizon. "He didn't just beat him Jack.," she said crossing her arms in front of her.

Jack sighed heavily and waited for her to let him have it knowing short of killing her he couldn't stop her.

"Jack, ye will always have my heart. My very soul. I will love you until the day that I die." She said, her hair blowing in the breeze. "I've told ye before that every day since I left you has tore at my soul. Broken my heart every damn day." she said pounding her fist on the railing. "But now I can't do the right things, I can't say the right things to let me back into your heart and that hurts worse than anything." She turned to him. Wiped her tears away again. "When you have a moment, Captain Sparrow. Please come see your son. I might need your help in dressing the wounds on his back." she said and turned to move away.

"Take the wheel Gibbs," Jack hissed turning he grabbed hold of her arm,

"Come with me missy," he growled and pulled her behind him like a naughty child until they were in the brig. He shoved her into the cell and closed the door, "I've had all I'm going to take from you, now you just shut the hell up and listen to me," he growled. He had to stop and catch his breath. He glared at her daring her to speak.

Madeline looked at him with wide eyes. What did she do? All she did was tell him how she felt. Again, she angered him beyond belief. She didn't speak.

"Ye don't have any idea the meaning of pain but yer about to learn... oh yes missy... I don't want to hear another word from you as to how ye feel... it has occurred to me that ye are about the most selfish little brat I've ever had the displeasure of knowing... every word you've ever said to me has been to get what ye want. Ye don't care about anyone or anything but yerself and when ye don't get yer way ye get all up on yer fucking high horse and start laying some fucking garbage on me. Well no more lady!

I've made a decision and if ye don't like it, well that's too damn bad... I'm sailing Pang to Singapore then I'm sailing to Port Royal. When we get to Port Royal, YOU are getting off this ship and MY SON and I are immediately turning around and heading back out to sea. Why? Because I think it's high time I get to know my son but it's obvious to me that unless it fits into your little plan ye'll do everything ye can to keep it from happening. Gibbs told me what ye did while I was out getting my son back. He told me how ye screamed like a banshee, and why? Cause little miss priss didn't get her way... well la dee da," he shouted and pointed to her. He was on the brink of loosing it for real and just throwing her off his ship.

Madeline looked at him with wide eyes. She was already planning on telling Jack that he and JJ should go out to sea together. She had hoped to tell him later before he went on his tirade. She knew in the bottom of her heart that she had lost Jack forever. Their only link was their son. She straightened her body. "And did Mr. Gibbs also tell you that I stopped screaming when he came to the door? Did he tell you I was quiet as a mouse after he told me where you where?" she asked in a calm voice that surprised even herself. "Because I knew that if anyone would've heard me, that you and JJ could've been killed. How dumb do you think I am Jack?"

"And I've apologized until I'm blue in the face Jack." she said to him. "I don't know what to do anymore." she said turning away from him. "When we dropped Pang off, I was going to tell you to take JJ out to sea with you. But ye never gave me a chance. I want JJ to know his father. I've always wanted that." She spun back around to face him. "But you're right on one thing Jack. I have been selfish. I want things to go my way or no way." She watched him as he watched her. "But that is in the past." She moved to walk past him. "Don't tell me that I don't care about anyone but myself Jack." She started to head out of the cell. "I need to take care of our son, if you'll excuse me."

"MADDY MY GOD DO YOU EVER SHUT UP," Jack screamed slamming the door back closed not allowing her to leave. "When will you get it through yer damn head, I don't care, I don't care how fucking sorry ye are or anything ye feel because I've had it, I've had it," Jack screamed and stormed from the brig before he did kill her.

Madeline tried to push open the cell door, but the intensity that Jack had slammed it shut had triggered the lock. She sat down on the bunk in the cell and lay down. Sobbing. "Oh Jack. I'm sorry."

JJ was standing at the top of the stairs that led below decks, listening to his parents argue. He could see the anger on his father's face as he came up the stairs. "Da?"

"What are ye doing on deck, get back down to me cabin," Jack growled. He took JJ by the hand and pulled him before he could protest. "Yer not going to push me like ye ma so don't even try it boy," he snapped. He pulled him into the cabin, "Turn around and let me put some aloe on yer back," he told him sternly.

JJ looked at his father stunned. "I don't want to push you Da.," he said quietly. He turned so Jack could apply the aloe. He winced as Jack put it on the open wounds.

"We'll leave yer shirt off until that dries, I think airing them will be best," Jack said and turned JJ to face him. "So boy do ye want to be a pirate like ye da or a dandy," Jack asked him.

JJ looked at him. "I am a pirate.," he answered truthfully.

Jack shook his head, "No boy, I think ye been with yer ma too damn long, so ye and I are going out without her as soon as we get to Port Royal, what do ye think of that," he asked.

JJ cocked his head and looked at him. "I'd like that, but Da. What about mum? Don't ye love her anymore?"

Jack sighed, "Yer ma and me aren't on good terms right now... it's complicated and it's not because of ye, I want ye to know that no matter how things turn out for yer ma and me, I'm still ye father and no matter what else happens in this world, I will never stop loving you... do ye understand," he asked.

JJ nodded. "I know that Da." he said with a small smile. "Mum loves you Da. She cries herself to sleep every night. I told her I heard her and she would never tell me." he said quietly. "One night I think she was drinkin', she was crying to Uncle Will."

Jack sighed again, "JJ sometimes women cry just because they don't get their way. It doesn't matter to them who've they hurt or that they've hurt someone else. I shouldn't be telling ye this, but until yer ma comes to some serious understanding of me and goes through some very serious changes, I seriously doubt she and I will ever be together, I'm only telling ye this because I don't want ye getting yer hopes up, but I don't want ye getting mad at yer ma, she's still yer ma and ye should respect and love her no matter what happens, promise me that," he said firmly.

"I promise Da." JJ said. He knew his mum was hurting. He knew his father was hurting. "All mum wants is to be loved.," he mumbled as he sat down on the bed.

"I want ye to lay down now and go to sleep, ye've had a rough time, I need to go speak to yer ma some more," Jack smiled.

"Alright Da." JJ said putting his head on the pillow. He just wanted his parents to be happy. Together.

Madeline lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her tears long dried out. Would she ever see either of them again? Perhaps she would go to the island and begin rebuilding the house. She would be unhappy not being with the men she loved.

Jack stormed down to the brig, "I just thought I'd let ye know JJ has told me he wants to come with me, I didn't want ye to think I would take him if he didn't want to go. And not a moment too soon it would seem, he looks like me and then he opens his mouth and all I hear is you... all ma wants is to be loved," he mimicked bitterly. "He doesn't know what being a real pirate is all about but I damn well assure ye that by the time we get back he'll be one, so help me god," Jack growled at her.

Madeline closed her eyes at his words. She played with the ends of her hair. He said they would come back, but would they? "All right Jack." she said quietly and turned on her side, her eyes staring at the wall.

"ARGH," Jack growled and pulled the cell door open. He left without another word to her. He was totally beyond his limits and the sooner he was away from her the better they both would be. Jack took the wheel from Gibbs. "Any sign of any other ships," he asked.

"No Jack," Gibbs said.

"We get Pang back to Singapore, Maddy back to Port Royal and then we're back out to sea to pillage and plunder our black guts out just like I promised," he said. The crew had become quite annoyed with the woman on board and to appease them Jack had promised that as soon as they had her off the ship they would go anywhere the crew decided collectively to go and pillage until the Pearl sat low in the water from all the booty aboard.

Madeline stood and made her way back to Jack's cabin. She smiled as she saw JJ sleeping peacefully. "My baby." She knelt next to the bed. "Please take care of your Da when you're with him. I worry about him every second I'm awake." She whispered. She kissed his forehead and turned to gather her things. She grabbed her pillow and blanket and satchel and started to make her way back down to the brig. She figured Jack would want her as far away from him as possible.


	67. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 

Jack remained at the wheel until they had reached Singapore. Pang left and Jack once again assured him he would return with the rest of his money. He watched Pang disappear into the crowds and hoped with all his heart Pang would not betray him, but on the other hand he was counting on it. He'd learned to hope for the best but assume the worst. He remained on deck until the ship was once again back out to sea and headed for Port Royal. Once out to sea Gibbs took over for him and he went to his cabin.

He sat at his desk and picked up his journal. He noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it, "More of the same, how refreshing," he growled to himself and waded the piece of paper up. He decided he needed something to eat so he headed to the galley. JJ was standing next to Lenny who was showing him something, "Ah JJ, did ye have a good nap," Jack asked.

JJ smiled at Jack. "Aye Da. I did. I'm feeling much better."

"Good, where's ye ma," Jack asked. He thought she would be glad to hear Pang was now gone.

"I don't know.," he said. "She wasn't in the cabin when I woke up. I haven't seen her since before ye were arguing with her."

"But being a cook isn't being a real pirate Da." JJ said still watching Lenny. Jack pulled Lenny to the table, "Sit down Lenny... JJ I think ye need to learn something. It takes a real man to be a cook on a pirate ship, let's show him how strong ye are Lenny," he said putting his elbow up on the table. Lenny put his on the table as well. The two men locked hands, "Ready," Jack said. Lenny nodded. "All right, go," Jack said. The two men immediately began to arm wrestle. Lenny's arms were as big as Jack's thighs and soon Jack's arm fell to the table. "Now JJ, ye still think ole Lenny ain't a real pirate," Jack asked.

JJ watched with wide eyes. "No Da. He's a real pirate alright." He said looking at Lenny and smiling.

Madeline made her way in the brig to a small storeroom. She laid out her blanket and pillow. Jack probably wouldn't even care that she wasn't in his cabin. She could hear laughter above decks. She missed her ship. She missed her crew. Most of all, she missed Jack.

"Not to mention all Lenny has to do is step aboard a merchant ship and the captain surrender almost right away," Jack smiled. "I think his quietness and size scare them," Jack laughed.

Lenny had gone back to kneading his bread, he chuckled, "Aye captain," he said. His voice sounded like it was coming from a deep well.

Jack popped another morsel into his mouth, "Ye have fun JJ learning from ole Lenny, I'm gonna go find yer ma," he said and went down to the brig. She wasn't there. Jack frowned, where in the devil was she? "Maddy," he called rather loudly once he had left the brig.

Madeline heard Jack calling her name. She curled herself into a ball. She felt ill. Physically and mentally. As much as she hated thinking about being without him or JJ, perhaps it would be for the best. Let Jack get on with his life since it was obvious he didn't want her any longer. Only their son.

Jack began to look around and continued to call her, "Maddy ye get yer arse out here now or I swear yer really going to be unhappy when I do finally find ye," he growled. He could not believe how totally lacking of self-control the woman had... would she stop at nothing to piss him off?

Madeline slipped the necklace she was holding around her neck and tucked it inside of her shirt. She came out of the small storeroom where she was. "Aye Captain." she said softly.

"Are ye deaf? I been calling ye for I don't know how long or did ye forget yer still on me ship and I'm still captain," Jack asked angrily.

Madeline stood up straighter. "No Captain, I didn't forget.," she said, not wanting to look him in the face.

"I thought ye'd like to know that Pang is now gone... we're now headed for Port Royal, now question for ye is do ye want to take the night watch in the crow's nest," Jack asked.

Madeline breathed a sigh of relief. She was grateful for his help, but she was even happier now that he was gone. "Aye Captain. When do ye need me?"

"I'd like to give Tobey a break," Jack told her.

"Aye Captain. Let me get my coat." she said still not looking at him and turned towards the storeroom.

"And yer not sleeping in the damn storeroom, ye take me cabin with JJ and I'll bunk with Gibbs, after all I'd think ye'd want to spend as much time as ye can with ye son before we set sail together but instead I find ye hiding out like a rat," Jack huffed then turned and walked away.

Madeline growled under her breath and fingered the necklace. She wondered if Jack would take the wheel tonight. She spun on her heel and picked up her coat. She picked back up her satchel and blanket and pillow and made her way towards Jack's cabin. When she got there, JJ wasn't there. She began to worry but remembered he was safe. As she put her things down, she saw a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. She bent to pick it up and saw it was what she had written earlier. Jack must have seen it and thought it was all lies again. She didn't know how she could convince him otherwise. She saw that the sun was setting and made her way to the deck of the Pearl. Stuffing the paper in her pocket.

Louis Jacquette sat at the table in his cabin on his ship. His fingers tracing the knife in his hands. He looked up as his first mate knocked and walked in. "Well?"

"They left on a ship with black sails sir."

"Black sails. Did you by chance find out the name of this ship?" he asked, his hand gripping the knife.

"Aye. The Black Pearl."

Jacquette's eyes widened. "That bitch." he swore and flung the knife across the room. Watched as it landed in the wall. "If she thinks she has seen the last of me, she is dead wrong."

Jack went to JJ, "I want ye to go up in the crow's nest with ye ma for a while, I think ye need to spend some time together before we set sail," he told him.

JJ nodded at his father. "Aye Da. I mean Aye Captain."

Jack turned to see Maddy come up on deck, "JJ is going to go up into the crow's nest with ye, but I don't want him there all night," he told her. "Go ahead JJ, ye ma will be up in a moment," Jack smiled down at him. JJ nodded and went up the rope. Jack turned to Maddy and caught her arm as she tried to walk by him without looking at him, "Before ye go I wanted to tell ye I found ye note," he said coldly.

Madeline didn't turn to look at him. She could feel the coldness in his voice. The feel of hatred in his hand on her arm. She was so tired. She loved Jack, but was sure he didn't return her love any longer. "And it doesn't matter does it Jack?" she asked in a whisper.

"No but I keep asking myself why do ye keep saying one thing and then ye turn around and show me with yer actions something totally opposite... why do ye keep trying to play me for the fool? Do ye think ye'll just wear me down? Do ye not yet understand that ye made this mess, not me... and yet ye keep expecting me to make it right? It's one of the things that has driven me mad over the past few days, " Jack said frustrated.

Madeline finally turned and looked at him. "I don't know what to do or even to say to you anymore Jack. I say the wrong things, do the wrong things. I try to do better for you, to you, and it isn't good enough." she said quietly, trying not to get angry even though she was hurting inside. "I know I made this mess Jack. And I've told you if I had to do it all over again, I would never have left. I would have told you I was pregnant." She brought her fingers up to her necklace and nervously tugged at it. "I've regretted it every day since then."

JJ looked down and saw his parents standing together. He saw that Jack still had his hand on Maddy's arm. At least they aren't arguing he thought.

"Gibbs, take the wheel." Jack growled and walked away.

"Do ye want to know how to win him back?" Gibbs asked her.

"How?" She asked looking at him.

"Stop chasing him, he's a pirate the harder ye try to capture him the harder he's gonna fight it. He still loves ye, but trust is of great importance to him, so he's angry because he trusted someone and they hurt him. So, let him take JJ out the sea for awhile, and when he returns, and he will... don't be so willing to welcome him with open arms but instead let him catch ye... appeal to the pirate in him," Gibbs chuckled.

Madeline eyed him. "I love him so much.," she said as she looked to see where Jack had gone. She saw him standing by the bow. "And it hurts so bad not to be able to touch him to love him.";-)

"Well, ye do what ye want to but I'm telling ye, if ye want him back ye got to let him go," Gibbs told her with a shrug.

Madeline knew he was right. But would Jack return her love? "Thank you Mr. Gibbs." she said quietly as she turned to climb the ropes up to the crow's nest.

Jack went to his cabin and sat at his desk with his journal. He put it away so it was out of sight, and wouldn't be a temptation to Maddy or JJ. He then lay down on his bed, Maddy would be up in the crow's nest for a while and so he had time to sleep in his own bed for a moment. Jack thought back to when he and Maddy had first met and how she'd stolen his heart. He'd not made it easy for her then, could he ever trust her again? He closed his eyes wishing he could, fearing what might happen if he did.

Madeline smiled at JJ as she climbed into the crow's nest. "Mum, ye can see the whole world from up here." he exclaimed.

"Almost." she said with a smile. "Let's see what's out there shall we?" she said pulling out her glass. She scanned the horizon and saw nothing. Which was a good sign. But she still felt jittery.

She looked at JJ who still had a huge smile on his face. "JJ."

"Aye mum."

"When you and your father sail, listen to him. Respect him. Don't make him angry.," she said sternly.

"Aye mum. I promise." he said flinging himself into her arms. She held him tight and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm going to miss you dreadfully.," she said wiping away her tears. JJ looked up at her.

"We'll be back before ye know it mum.," he said hugging her again.

"I know JJ.," she whispered. Any amount of time would be too damn long for her. "Make your father proud JJ. Show him ye can be a great pirate."

JJ looked up at his mother again and saw her tears. "Please don't cry mummy. I can't bear it when ye cry." he said reaching up to wipe her tears. Madeline smiled at him and hugged him tight again. They spent the next two hours talking about the places that JJ wanted to see and things he wanted to do. Madeline told him that he and Jack should make a list of places to go and perhaps Jack would take him there.

Madeline could hear the crew mulling about below. "Ye should go down now JJ. Get some supper."

"Aye mum." he said and quickly climbed down the ropes. He landed at Gibbs' feet. "Ahoy Mr. Gibbs." he said with a smile.

"Ahoy there Master Jack," Gibbs quipped. He smiled, there was no mistaking who the boy's father was, those dark eyes were too distinctive.

Jack got up and started to go up on deck just as JJ was coming down, "Ah, good I was about to come get ye for dinner," he grinned. "Is everything ship shape," Jack asked with a grin.

JJ saluted his father. "Aye Captain. Not a ship in sight and mum is keeping a sharp eye.," he said with a smile.

"No saluting here son, this is a pirate ship not one of the Royal fleet," he chuckled. "Do that kind of thing if ye ever find yeself sailing with Commodore Norrington and his lobsters hey," Jack laughed.

"Now why would I want to do that Da? Don't wanna be a lobster. I wanna be a pirate." he said proudly. "Be a pirate just like me Da. Mum told me some stories about when the two of ye first met. She said ye would fight any man that looked at her."

"I'd prefer not to talk about that JJ," Jack said solemnly.

JJ hung his head. "I'm sorry Da."

Jack looked up at the crow's nest, damn it once again his son sounded like his mother, "Hey I will tell ye about the time I did get to sail on Commodore Norrington's ship... I commandeered his ship as a mater on fact," Jack said hoping that the change of subject would get JJ's mind off his mother.

JJ's eyes widened. "Ye did? Da tell me please!" he begged.

Madeline could hear the laughter below her and smiled. She loved to hear her son laugh. And her smile brightened when she heard Jack laughing as well. She was going to have to make a difficult decision and the thought of that nearly wanted to make her throw herself out of the crow's nest. She would be polite to Jack for the remainder of the voyage and when the stopped in Port Royal. Well, she knew she had to tell him. Knew that she had to tell him that she wasn't going to push any longer.


	68. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 

Jack told JJ how he and Will had commandeered the Interceptor to save Elizabeth leaving out curses and skeletal pirates. "I can't believe ye Uncle Will didn't tell ye the story," he laughed. Jack also left out how he'd narrowly escaped the hangman's noose. "Why don't we go down and have dinner with the crew and ye can tell me about all the places ye'd like to go when we're out together," Jack said ushering JJ below deck.

JJ practically jumped up and down as he began to rattle off places he wanted to go. "I want to go to Africa and Cuba and Brazil and........" he said excitedly as they made their way to the galley. "And I want to go swimming and fishing and pillaging." he said as they sat down.

Jack and the crew listened with amusement at the young boys excitement, "What about Tortuga," Jack asked when JJ finally took a breath.

"Could we?" he asked with his eyes wide. "Mum said it was a fun place." He caught Jack's eyes on him and regretted mentioning his mother, but he didn't apologize. "Can I get me own sword Da?"

"Eventually, after ye've had some instruction on using one, a sword is not a toy, and it's not something to be drawn unless yer really ready to use it," Jack told him sternly. "I tell ye what, I shall get ye yer own sword when I think yer ready, yer Uncle Will is one of the best, has he not given ye any instruction," Jack asked perplexed.

: JJ nodded. "He has given me some Da, but....." he said quietly.

"But what," Jack asked.

JJ looked at his father through shaded lashes. "Mum has been teaching me. Please don't be angry with her for teaching me. She said that ye taught her the finer points of blades."

"Aye that I did, and I will teach ye when ye've reached a certain skill level, and JJ, I just meant I didn't want to talk about me and yer mum's time together... I don't expect ye to never mention her," he sighed.

"Alright Da. Thank ye." JJ said smiling at his father. "Mr. Lenny sir, this is good.," he said diving into his food.

"Glad ye enjoy it," Lenny said softly.

"I think ye embarrassed em," Jack chuckled.

Lenny just grunted.

Madeline looked at the stars and sighed. She decided when she got back to Port Royal; she would close up her house and return to the island. She wanted to help the inhabitants rebuild their homes. And she would wait for her pirate.

Jack finished his dinner and got up, "JJ, why don't ye come with me on deck and I'll start showing ye how to steer the Pearl and that way Mr. Gibbs can get some dinner, Tobey can go up the crow's nest so ye ma can eat too," he said looking at Tobey who quickly got up from the table.

Madeline heard someone behind her and turned to see Tobey climbing into the crow's nest. "Tobey, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No Captain told me to come relieve ye so ye could go eat and rest a bit," Tobey told her.

Madeline smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you Tobey." she said and turned to climb down the ropes. She turned when she heard JJ's voice behind her. He was talking excitedly to Jack.

Jack was listening with a smirk on his face as JJ went on and on, he looked at Madeline, "Gets it from ye don't he," he quipped.

Madeline quirked an eyebrow at him. "Get's what?"

"Don't act like ye don't know what I'm talking about," Jack snapped.

Madeline stiffened. "Ye don't have to snap at me Captain Sparrow. I just asked you he gets what from me? If ye mean his endless chatter, aye, he does." she said.

"Let's hope that's ALL he gets from ye," Jack snapped again. He narrowed his eyes, "Gibbs JJ and I are taking the wheel," he said.

Madeline clenched her fists and turned on her heel. Damn him. She wasn't even hungry, but she knew if she didn't head in the direction of the galley, Jack would have her head for that as well. Perhaps she would get some coffee.

JJ turned to his father. "Da, why did ye snap at mum like that?"

"Why? Because this is me ship and I'm captain, anything else ye want to know," Jack asked.

"No Da." JJ said and turned towards the wheel. "Can I Da? Mum would never let me on her ship."

Yer not quite big enough to do it all by yerself," Jack smiled. He grabbed an old apple crate from the deck and set it near, "Here stand here so ye can see over the wheel," he said.

JJ excitedly jumped on the crate and looked out at the ocean. He saw Jack's hands cover his and helped him to steer. He turned and smiled at Jack. Grinning from ear to ear. He saw his mum watching out of the corner of his eye. She winked at him.

Madeline sat on the railing with her cup of coffee watching father and son together. She winked at JJ when he glanced at her. Her heart swelled with love for the both of them. My two pirates she thought to herself. She wondered how much JJ would change during his time away from her. How much Jack would change. Would she change?

Jack saw Maddy out of the corner of his eye, "Now when yer sailing at night ye need to keep yer eyes on the stars, that's how ye navigate... yer man in the crow's nest is watching the sea for other ships and such for ye," he said. He pointed up, "See that son, the group of stars that look like a ladle, that's the Little Dipper, and that really bright star over in the handle is the North Star... ye can tell by that star which direction yer going. It's slightly to our left, that tells us we're moving west, which is the direction ye want to go," Jack explained. "Course if ye ever doubt it ye can always use yer compass," he quipped.

Madeline got up and walked over to them. "Listen to your Da JJ. He knows what he's talking about." she said with a smile. "If ye want to be captain of yer own ship someday, you listen to everything he teaches you. Savvy?"

"Aye mum. Savvy." JJ said with a smile and turned back to the wheel.

Jack leaned close to her, "Don't even think of using him to get to me... cause it won't work love," he whispered. Everything she said and did he could not help but see as having some hidden agenda.

Madeline leaned close to him. "I'm not Jack. I was just telling him the truth.," she whispered back. "If he wants to learn to be a true pirate, ye are the best teacher he could possibly have."

"Then why don't ye leave us be so I can teach him instead of watching me back in case ye get a notion to but a knife in it," Jack hissed low.

"It won't work Jack. Ye can quit trying to bully me." She whispered to him before she turned. "I'm not even armed," she said as she headed back to the galley.

Jack was more then angry, he clenched his jaw, "Damn that woman to hell," he muttered under his breath.

JJ turned to Jack. "Am I doing alright Da?" he asked.

Madeline found the galley empty. She poured herself another cup of coffee and sat down. Resting her head on her folded arms. She sighed heavily.

"Aye JJ yer a natural," Jack told him.

Gibbs returned on deck, "Ahoy there Master Jack, I see ye've got the wheel, how does she feel," he asked JJ.

JJ turned to Gibbs and smiled. "Like I was born to be a pirate."

Gibbs chuckled, "I bet," he said.

"Gibbs help JJ out here a while, I need to take care of something," Jack told him.

"Aye captain," Gibbs said.

"Ye mind Mr. Gibbs now," Jack told JJ and went below deck. He went to his cabin but Maddy wasn't there. So he went to the galley, "Maddy," he said more gently then he'd spoken to her in a long time.

Madeline heard Jack's voice and was surprised to hear it so calm. "Aye Captain." she said sitting up and looking at him.

Jack moved to pour himself a cup of coffee, "I'm sorry for what I said out there just now... it was uncalled for," he said and sat across from her. "Did ye eat," he asked.

Madeline watched him as he sat down. She wanted him to take her in his arms. Hold her. Kiss her. But she knew that wouldn't happen. "It's alright. Ye are still angry with me." She said quietly. She shook her head. "I'm not really hungry."

"I'm not angry anymore Maddy, but I'm still not ready to trust ye, I just wanted to tell ye that and to thank ye," Jack said furrowing his eyebrows trying to think of just the words he wanted to say.

Madeline cocked her head as she looked at him. "Thank me? For what?" she asked as she twisted her hands together. She wanted to reach across and take his hands in hers.

"Giving me the chance to really get to know me son, it means a lot to me," Jack said unable to look at her. He felt if he did she'd capture him again, he couldn't let that happen again.

She smiled but then stopped. "I've taken so much away from you Jack. Ye didn't deserve it." She said quietly. She saw he wasn't looking at her and she herself turned away.

"Maybe that's part of being a pirate... with all ye take eventually something is taken from ye," Jack sighed.

"Ye are his father. I should've found you to tell you." She said quietly. "I had no right to keep it from you."

"I understand... I mean, I am what I am, I should be used to people judging me accordingly... but Maddy I thought ye knew me better... thought ye trusted me," Jack retorted.

Madeline stood and put her cup in the sink. She rested her hands on the edge. "It wasn't you I didn't' trust Jack, I didn't have enough trust in myself." She said in almost a whisper.

"I don't understand," Jack said puzzled.

Madeline turned around to look at him. "When I first figured out that I was pregnant. I was scared. So bloody scared." she admitted. "Scared that I would lose you. Scared that if ye knew, ye would leave. That ye wouldn't want me around. I didn't have enough trust in myself to tell ye the truth. And look where it got me." She said in frustration. "Aye, I have a beautiful son who adores and loves his father. Ye have no idea how incredibly happy that makes me Jack. I've not only deprived you, I've deprived him as well."

Jack shook his head, "Se ye didn't trust me... yer trying so hard and all ye do is convince me all the more that ye just don't see it. Why can't ye just admit it? Ye thought if I knew I'd leave, plain and simple. Damn it why am I even bothering to try and talk to ye about it... what's done is done, end of story," Jack said frustrated as he got up and turned to leave the galley.

Madeline ran after him. "Jack, please stop!" She cried and took a hold of his arm. "Alright it's true." She cried. "I didn't trust you. Ye are a pirate Jack. I was young and in love with you. I still am." She admitted. "I should've told you from the very beginning."

"Well now I suppose by leaving with JJ that makes ye right to not trust me, we're square," Jack said sarcastically.

"Jack please. I wouldn't have trusted anyone else in getting our son back from that monster." She said, not releasing her hand from his arm. "I trust you. It just took me too damn long to realize in that trust. If ye hadn't gotten him back, ye might not have ever known him.," she said quietly.

"I'd be dead if I'd not gotten him back Maddy... I didn't go after him for ye or him, I did it for me, because nobody steals from me," Jack growled.

Madeline lowered her head. "I know Jack. And I've stolen from you. And for that, I'll never be able to regain your trust. Or love."

"That's just it Maddy... it's because I do love ye that I can't trust ye," Jack told her.

Madeline looked up at him. Tears welling in her eyes. "Ye love me?" she whispered.

"Am I going to have to listen to ye go on about it now?" Jack asked bitterly.

"No Jack." Madeline said quietly.

"Do not confuse things Maddy... I love with me heart but it's me head that controls me actions, don't think me confession changes anything," Jack said firmly.

Madeline nodded as she looked at him. "Aye Jack." she said softly. "Jack."

"Aye," Jack replied wondering what she now had to say. He'd guessed correctly she was going to now try to talk him into submission again. He sighed heavily.

She stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and turned towards the door. "Thank you Jack.," she said quietly.

Jack frowned puzzled, "For what," he asked.

Madeline turned to him, her hand resting on the doorjamb. "For setting me straight." she said quietly and turned to leave.

Jack shook his head after she'd left. "Now if I could only get me own head in line," he muttered to himself.


	69. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Madeline wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way to the deck of the Pearl. She stopped by JJ at the wheel and kissed him on his head before making her way back to the crow's nest. She looked out at the night sky and touched her lips. They still burned from kissing Jack. From touching him. She needed him.

Jack returned to the deck, "JJ, I think it's bout time for ye to go to bed now," he said softly. His mind a million miles away, he needed some solitude.

"Aye Da." He turned and jumped into Jack's arms. Hugging him tight. "I love ye Da."

Jack held his son for a long moment, "I love ye too son," he whispered. Jack put him down and smiled at him, "Ye sleep good," he told him.

"Aye." He said and jumped off the apple crate. "Good night mum." he yelled up to Madeline.

Madeline rolled her eyes and smiled but waved at her son. "JJ, don't yell."

"Aye mum." he said and ran off to Jack's cabin.

Madeline caught Jack looking at her. She tried to read the look in his eyes, but because of the darkness she couldn't. She bit her lip in frustration and turned back to her watch.

Jack looked back toward the stars; he touched his cheek absentmindedly where she'd kissed him. She had to choose between being happy or being right and she'd decided she'd rather be right... now Jack felt complete shut off from her, even when she touched him. He loved her but he had a crew and a son now to worry about not to mention his own neck. He felt she was dangerous to have around. The thing that made her the most dangerous was the fact that she didn't ever make the effort to change, he'd all but drawn her a picture and she'd still done everything he told her not to do and continued to defy him at every turn. No, his heart was of no importance to him, as it was no good to him dead.

Madeline toyed with the necklace around her neck. She found it in the bottom of her satchel. She had forgotten that she had put it there. It was a gold chain with a sun medallion. Jack had given it to her after they had raided a merchant ship. She always wore it when she was scared. And now was one of those times. She fingered the medallion. She watched as Jack continued to look at the stars. He had said he loved her, but she knew deep down it was barely held by a string. She leaned over to watch him and gasped when she felt her necklace slip out of her fingers. It crashed on the deck next to Jack. "Bloody hell." she swore.

Jack heard something hit the deck close by; he looked down and saw something sparkle in the moonlight. He bent over and picked it up, He looked at it briefly then put it into his pocket without looking up at the crow's nest. He sighed, she was at it still, he thought about sending out the sweeps to get them to Port Royal quicker, then he'd not have to contend with her antics.

Madeline watched him pick up her necklace and pocket it. "Bloody pirate." she swore and continued her watch. She pulled out her spyglass and scanned the night sea. She also listened. But the only ship she heard was the Black Pearl. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Just before the sun came up, Gibbs came up on board and took over for Jack. "We should be there in about two more days," Gibbs smiled.

"Two more days is too long," Jack said wearily.

Gibbs patted his back, "Get some rest captain," he said gently.

"Aye, thank ye Gibbs," Jack said and headed below deck.

Madeline heard Jack's conversation with Gibbs and sighed. Jack couldn't wait to be rid of her. She waited patiently for whoever was going to take over her watch. Listening to his voice, made her realize that Jack would never be hers again. She'd had offers for marriage in Port Royal, but no one would hold her heart like Jack. And for that, she couldn't betray her love for him. Even if he never returned to her.

Jack passed Tobey in the hallway just outside Gibb's cabin, "Going to take over for Maddy," he asked.

"Aye captain," Tobey said.

"Good," Jack said and continued on inside where he lay down and drifted into a deep well earned sleep.

Madeline turned when she heard Tobey climb into the crow's nest. She didn't say anything to him before she climbed down to the deck. She saw Gibbs watching her. She shoved her hands into her pockets of her jacket and strode past him. "Nothing is going to work Mr. Gibbs. I've come to that point.," she said.

"Do ye really love him that much," Gibbs asked.

Madeline nodded and lowered her head. "Aye. I do." She whispered. "Perhaps I'm wrong in doing so."

"Don't think what ye just heard has anything to do with ye lass... Jack's an old sea dog... he's restless, been a long time since he's done any real pirating. He's thinking more about that then anything else at this point, ye best be thinking about that before ye decide ye want to try and tie him down, well, as tied down as he'll ever be," Gibbs grinned.

Madeline looked at him but didn't return his smile. "He wouldn't let me Mr. Gibbs. He'll never trust me again."

"First thing ye got to do is give him a reason too... he's waiting for ye to change yer mind about letting him take JJ out with him, once he realizes yer not going to interfere then he'll have a reason to begin thinking he can trust ye again... Maddy surely ye can understand how he feels and why he feels the way he does," Gibbs said gently.

"I was never going to stand in his way about taking JJ." She snapped. "I'm sorry Mr. Gibbs. I guess I'm a bit on edge.," she said apologetically. "I understand how he feels and why. I took away the most precious treasure there is in the world. And I've apologized until my face is blue." She said turning and looking at the water. "And every time we talk, we end up arguing. I just don't know what to do any longer. I just want to feel his arms around me." She said turning back to him. "But it will probably be a cold day in hell before that happens."

"Jack doesn't believe in words Maddy, when will ye learn? Jack is a man of action; words are meaningless, especially because he's a pirate. It's actions that could mean life or death to him, not words," Gibbs pointed out.

"And everything I've done the last few days hasn't helped." She said and turned on her heel.

"When ye decide ye want to be happy instead of being right then yer actions will change, not before," Gibbs called after her.

Madeline leaned against a wall. "I do want to be happy." she whispered and made her way to Jack's cabin. She looked over and saw JJ sprawled out on the spare bunk she was going to lie down on. She covered him with the blanket and kissed his forehead. She turned towards Jack's bed and saw that it was empty. Where was he? She moved back to the other cabins and heard a familiar snore coming from Gibbs' cabin. She slowly opened the door and saw Jack sleeping. Would he be angry if she crawled in with him? She was damn tired. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. She took off her clothes, except for her long shirt and climbed in slowly next to Jack. He mumbled something in his sleep and she stopped cold. She heard his snores and clutched the blanket to her as she lay as far away from him as possible. Dreams on happiness filled her head as her eyes drifted shut.

Jack felt her crawl into bed with him, "I gave ye me cabin so ye could be with JJ," he muttered.

"And he's sleeping." she said quietly, her eyes still closed.

"Fine, I'd rather sleep in me own bed anyway," Jack growled getting up and walking out the door.

Madeline kept her eyes closed as tears fell from them. She fell into a fitful sleep. When she awoke, she knew that she hadn't slept for very long. She quickly dressed and headed for Jack's cabin. Neither one of them was inside. She got a cup of coffee from Lenny and headed towards the deck. She saw JJ on deck with Cotton. "JJ."

JJ looked at saw his mother. He ran towards her and hugged her. "Mum. Did ye sleep well?" he asked.

"No JJ. I didn't." She answered honestly. "Are you excited to sail with your father?" she asked. JJ practically jumped up and down.

"Aye mummy, I am. Are ye going to miss me?" He asked.

"Dreadfully." She said ruffling his hair with her hand.

"Are ye going to miss Da dreadfully too?" JJ asked holding her hand. Madeline merely nodded and looked out at the water.

Jack had decided to spend the rest of the early morning hours up in the crow's nest. He was so pissed off he didn't think it a good idea to see anyone. What was Maddy thinking crawling into bed with him? She obviously didn't care how tired he might be or that he might want to be alone. He looked down and saw her and JJ talking. He huffed and looked through his spyglass. "Dark beauty can ye learn how to fly," he muttered and caressed the mast of his prized ship.

The next two days flew quickly by as the Black Pearl made her way to Port Royal. Madeline spent many hours with JJ. Knowing they were few. She would see Jack watching them or even her when she was alone. She slept in the extra bunk in his cabin. Taking watch when she knew he would be sleeping or spending time with the crew. Mr. Gibbs figured they would reach Port Royal by the late afternoon on the second day. Madeline nodded and went in search of Jack.

Jack sat at his desk and wrote some random thoughts he had about where he wanted to go and teach JJ in his journal. He knew they would reach Port Royal today. Would Maddy refuse to let him take JJ with him now that they were at the end of the line?

Madeline knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. "Jack?"

Jack frowned, "Aye what is it Maddy," he asked as he looked up and slowly closed his journal.

Madeline walked in and closed the door. Standing with her back against it. "Do ye plan on leaving right away tomorrow after we reach Port Royal?" she asked quietly.

"We'll need to gather some supplies, food and such, and I will want to get some sleep seeing as ye hardly have let me get any on board," Jack said clenching his jaw. "Or do I have to wait to be back out to sea to get any real sleep," he asked laughing sardonically.

"No, ye don't have to wait." She answered quietly. Damnit, she wanted him to make love to her. "Before ye and JJ leave, will ye both have dinner with me at my house?" she asked.

"JJ can go if he wishes, me... I'll pass," Jack replied furrowing his eyebrows. "Or should I pass up the opportunity to reject ye one last time before I go," he pondered aloud narrowing his eyes.

Madeline lowered her eyes. Damn him. Damn him to hell. She didn't respond. She moved to her bunk and began packing her clothes. She set it on the bunk and walked over to him. "May I have my necklace please or are ye going to keep it?" She asked looking at him. She would remember his face forever.

"I'll keep it, JJ may want something to remember ye by," Jack said. "Oh on second thought I'll come to dinner," Jack said as a deliciously evil thought came into his head.

"Alright." Madeline said still looking at him. What was he up to? She could see it in his eyes. "Can I get ye anything?"

As far away from ye as physically possible, Jack thought, "No," is all he said.

Madeline turned to leave. When she reached the door, she turned back to look at him. He was watching her. What in the hell was he thinking now? She quickly headed for the deck and waited for Port Royal to come into view.

Jack chuckled deep in his throat; oh he was coming to dinner all right. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace, and put it into his journal before putting it safely away. Suddenly he was excited about getting back to Port Royal.

Madeline smiled when she saw Port Royal. It would be good to be home, but sadness filled her as well. She didn't know when she would see her son or Jack again after they left. She helped the crew tie the Pearl up and went to find JJ. He was with Jack.

"Jack, I'll meet you at my house around six if that's alright?" she asked quietly.

"Aye, JJ go with yer ma, I've got some errands to run before dinner, she might need ye to help," Jack told his son.

"Aye Da." JJ said and took Madeline's hand. They made their way to her house. Her maids were excited to see her. She set them in motion to prepare dinner. They would prepare it and then they had the rest of the evening off. She hurried JJ to take a bath, despite his protests of not needing one. Once he was clean and in fresh clothes, Madeline sent him off to play. She then herself took a long hot bath. She soaked in the tub and her emotions poured out. She sobbed at the fact that Jack was taking their son away and the fact that Jack did not want to love or trust her any longer.

Once finished, she pulled on her robe and checked on dinner and dismissed the maids except for Tess. She helped her dress and fixed her hair. Madeline looked at herself in the mirror. An emerald green silk dress with a low bodice. Her hair swept up on top of her head. Perhaps she should change. No sense in trying to seduce Jack when he didn't want to be. It broke her heart knowing he would be with plenty of whores on his adventures. She sighed and decided to leave the dress on. She wrapped a shawl around herself and called JJ inside to get ready for dinner.


	70. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Jack headed for his favorite inn and stepped inside the tavern. He went to the bar and ordered a pint of grog, "Jorja around," he asked throwing a couple of shillings on the bar.

"Somewhere," the barkeep said.

"JACK," came a familiar sultry voice from the stairs leading up to some rooms.

Jack looked up and saw her, "Jorja, love I was just asking about ye," he exclaimed.

Jorja was a dark haired gypsy princess, as far as Jack was concerned. She was more then just another tavern wench and he'd never refer to her as a whore. Her long dark hair was always curled and done up, except when she let you take it down. She had a bosom you would die happily if ye happened to suffocate in it. She had the longest legs he'd ever seen and she had big green eyes like a cat. Her mouth was plump and she could kiss you on the day ye left for the sea and a week later ye could still taste and feel the tingle in yers. Jorja also had a voice of an angel. She would speak to ye and give ye a rise in yer breeches just by saying yer name. To say she was beautiful was an insult, she was a rare treasure who made ye feel like ye were the only man she ever bedded. She was gifted as she did what she did not because she had to like so many of the other wenches in town but because she wanted to. She loved men, especially sailors. And she had a special place in her heart reserved for one Captain Jack Sparrow. She was the only wench he'd ever been with that he knew would not slap him. "Jack it's been so long my dark prince," she purred.

Jack got an erection just looking at her, "I know love, just got back from going after me son," he told her.

"Why don't I draw you a nice hot bath and you can tell me all about your adventure," she asked.

"I'd like that, same room as usual," Jack asked.

"Of course my sweet, now drink your rum and when you're ready you come on up," Jorja smiled.

"I'd rather bring it with me," Jack said. He was sure he had a very goofy dreamy eyed look on his face but he didn't care, she had that affect on you. Jack had seen her so often, even when he and Maddy had been together. But Jorja never asked for anything from him. And she never expected him to return to her. He'd told her all about Maddy as well as a few other of his secrets knowing she'd keep them.

"Well all right, come along my darling," she purred and waited on the stairs for him. She wore a violet dress that clung to her waist and her breasts seemed to be struggling to either stay in or burst out of the bodice.

Another thing about Jorja that appealed to Jack was she didn't wear a lot of makeup, as did the other wenches. She did not look like one of them. Jack went up the stairs and when he'd almost reached her, she turned and began up the stairs.

Jorja drew Jack a hot bath. She sent his clothes out to be cleaned noticing Jack had a fresh set with him. Jack undressed and got into the tub. He looked at her embarrassed as she saw his erection. "Ye bring out the devil in me," he quipped.

Jorja neither laughed at him nor said anything about it to further his embarrassment, "Would ye like me to wash your hair as well my prince," she asked.

She had called him her dark prince as long as he could remember. He wasn't sure why, but she did and he liked it. "I'd like that," he said dreamily, longing to feel her long gentle fingers on him.

Jorja smiled, "I've missed you Jack," she said.

"Really," Jack asked surprised.

"Yes," she replied.

Jack closed his eyes and thought for sure he'd come when her fingers buried themselves into his hair.

"Is there something special you'd like this evening," Jorja asked as she went about her task.

"I was wondering if ye'd come to dinner with me tonight," Jack asked.

"Where," Jorja asked.

"Me son's mother, I guess she wants to thank me… not that that's necessary," Jack replied.

"And you don't want to go alone," Jorja asked surprised.

"God no, things would get too… intense if I did, please say ye'll go with me Jorja," Jack begged.

"All right, I'd like to meet this son of yours," Jorja told him.

Jack finished bathing then when he got out of the tub realized he still had a hard on. He pulled her into his arms, "And after dinner I'd like ye for desert," he purred.

Jorja smiled up at him, "I would hope so, Jack is this dress all right," she asked.

Jack smiled, "It's perfect, just like ye me love," he said and kissed her.

Jorja pulled gently away from him, "Get dressed my sweet or you may not make it to dinner," she smiled slyly.

Jack nodded, "Aye I suspect yer right," he said and turned to the bed where Jorja had laid out his clothes for him.

Jack dressed quickly and put his bandana back around his head. "So shall we," he asked offering her his arm.

Jorja took it and let his walk her downstairs and out into the streets of Port Royal.

Jack and Jorja made their way through town when Jack spotted someone he was hoping to see. "Commodore," Jack shouted.

James Norrington turned to see Jack and a beautiful woman walking toward him. He was surprised Maddy was not with him, "Jack, I thought I saw yer ship docked, does this mean you found JJ," he asked.

"Aye," Jack said proudly.

"And Jacquette," James asked.

"Still out there for ye to hang," Jack quipped. "So Commodore, Jorja and I were just on our way to dinner at Maddy's place, would ye like to join us," Jack asked.

James looked at him skeptically. "Why aren't you with her," he asked.

"I'm not, the why is none of yer concern but I will tell ye JJ and I are going to be shoving off soon and Maddy will need a man close by," Jack told him with a gleam in his eye.

"Really, well perhaps I shall come along and offer my support," James told him.

"Excellent," Jack exclaimed.

"Commodore it's always so nice to see you," Jorja purred as she linked her free arm in his.

This was to be a most interesting evening, Jack thought to himself as the threesome continued onto Maddy's house. When they got there, Jack knocked on the door and waited and tried to contain his giddiness.

Madeline heard the knock on the door and she jumped. Her nerves were on edge. She took a swallow of rum and set the glass down. She took the presents she had for Jack and JJ and placed them in a cupboard. She would give them to them after dinner. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and moved to open the door. Her eyes widened as she saw Jack standing there. Along with Norrington, and one of the tavern girls she had seen around town.

"I hope ye don't mind love but I brought along a friend, and as we were making our way I saw the Commodore and knew he would want to see first hand that ye and JJ were all right," Jack purred. "Maddy this is Jorja, Jorja this is Maddy... JJ's mother," Jack introduced them.

Madeline felt her heart race and she fought back tears. Somehow deep down she knew that Jorja wasn't merely just a friend. She held out her hand to Jorja. Jack was playing some sort of sick game and she would play. "How do you do Jorja?"

Jorja smiled and shook Maddy's hand, "Maddy it's so nice to meet you when Jack told me he had a son well, I had to come and see for myself, he can be such a fibber sometimes," she giggled.

Jack put his arm around her waist, "Now love ye know I'd never fib about something like that," he purred leaning close to her ear and nuzzling it.

James wedged inside, "Madeline I am so relieved to see you back and in one piece," he said taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you James." Madeline hissed and turned away from them before her tears poured out. She wanted to hurt him. She saw JJ come in from the kitchen. "JJ, come meet your father's, friend." She said turning around. "Jorja, this is JJ. Our son." she said with a passion.

Jorja knelt down so she was down closer to JJ's level, "Hello JJ, my name's Jorja, I'm very pleased to meet you," she smiled.

Jack smiled down at JJ, "He's the spitting image of his Da, don't ye think," he asked.

"Oh yes Jack, he is going to have all the ladies hearts when he's all grown up," she replied and smiled at JJ again.

JJ looked at the woman kneeling in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her. He saw the hurt look on his mother's face when she came in. "How do ye do?" He said blushing and holding out his hand to her. He watched as Jorja took it. He raised it to his lips and kissed it.

Madeline saw red. "JJ, get them something to drink. I need to check dinner." She hissed and turned on her heel.

"Ah don't worry about it JJ, ye stay here and tell Jorja and the Commodore all about our trip... how ye steered the ship," Jack quipped and followed Maddy into the kitchen.

"Shall I open a bottle of wine love," he asked.

Madeline jumped when she heard Jack behind her. She fought back her tears. He was ripping out her heart. She didn't turn around. She couldn't. "If you want." she said quietly, not turning around. Her hands clenched in fists. She wanted to hit him. Do something to him. Bloody hell. All she wanted to do was kick everyone out, including JJ, and have Jack all to herself. Even if it would be the last time.


	71. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Jack took down a bottle of wine, "Would ye like a glass as well Maddy," he asked as he began getting glasses out of her cupboard.

"I have rum if ye prefer that Jack." She said listening to him behind her.

"I had a pint when Jorja drew me bath, I think she'll probably drink wine so I'll do the same," Jack said and turned with the bottle and the glasses toward the door.

Madeline spun around. "Jack." She said in a whisper.

Jack turned, "Aye," he said smiling.

Tears poured from her eyes. She couldn't stop them. "Did ye sleep with her?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Now how is that any of yer business love," Jack asked still smiling.

Madeline wanted to slap that smile right off of his face. "I guess it's not. I don't have a hold on you." she said in a whisper. But my heart does she thought. She felt ill.

"I mentioned to the Commodore how JJ and I were about to leave and that ye might need a man around once we left," Jack told her.

"I don't need him." She said sternly. "Or want him."

"I also mentioned to him that Jacquette is still out there, so need or want him I have a feeling he's going to be sticking close by just the same... besides, ye might change ye mind one of those lonely nights after I'm gone," Jack told her. His smile never faltered but his eyes were full of all his rage and pain he still felt.

"No one can fill that void but you Jack." She said quietly looking deep into his eyes. She moved closer to him. "Please stay with me tonight. One last time." She pleaded. "I need you Jack." She said her tears running down her cheeks.

"Sorry love, ye made yer bed, now yer going to have to sleep in it... alone," he said. Jack bent a little closer, "Hurts doesn't it," he quipped and quickly turned and left the room. "Drinks all around as we are celebrating," Jack exclaimed.

"What," Jorja asked.

"The safe return of me son to me," Jack told her as he handed her then James a glass.

"Where's Maddy," James asked.

"Kitchen," Jack told him.

James put his glass aside and went into the kitchen. "Maddy," he called her name softly.

Madeline watched as he left. His words driving a knife straight into her heart. She heard James behind her. "What?" she snapped.

James moved closer to her but did not touch her, "Jack is a fool," he said softly.

"No James, I'm the fool. I kept his son from him for too damn long. I've lost him. I've lost his love." She said as her tears overwhelmed her. "I've lost him to that woman!" she hissed.

"That woman is with a different sailor every night of the week Madeline, she doesn't look like the type but she is," James told her. "What happened out there? I thought the two of you were closer then ever when you left," he asked.

"So did I." She said quietly. "But Jack's right. I was selfish when it came to JJ. I didn't trust him enough to tell him from the very beginning I was pregnant." She poured herself a glass of rum and swallowed it down. "And when we left, Jack realized how little he trusted me. Can't say I blame him." She moved away from him and pulled the chicken out of the oven. "Ouch." She cried realizing she burned her finger.

"And why does he think you should have told him? He's a pirate... Madeline, let me help you," James said moving to help her. He got the pot on the stove then he took her hand and led her to the sink, "Let's run some cool water on that," he said turning on the water.

Madeline snatched her hand out of his and ran the water over her finger herself. "Because he is JJ's father! JJ needs him. He may be a pirate James, but he is the man I love. My first love. And my only love." She said sternly. She could hear laughing coming from the sitting room and her tears began once again. "We used to laugh like that.," she said in a whisper.

James put his hands on her shoulders, "I've made it no secret how I feel about you Madeline, don't let him hurt you like this," he said softly.

"I can never be yours James. My heart will always belong to him." She said and pulled away from him. She put the chicken on a platter and carried it into the dining room. "JJ!" She yelled for her son.

J was telling Jorja all about steering the ship and how Jack had dressed up to get him back. "JJ best mind yer ma," Jack smiled.

"We'll pick up the story at dinner," Jorja smiled.

JJ ran from the room.

"He's certainly not at a loss for energy," Jorja smiled.

"Or words," Jack chuckled.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Jorja said softly.

Jack touched her cheek, "I forgive ye this time," he purred before pulling her close and kissing her mouth.

Madeline saw JJ as he came into the dining room. "I forgot the candles. Will ye run to the cellar and get them?" she asked.

"Aye mum." JJ said and hurried off. Madeline made her way to the sitting room. She stopped cold in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Jorja had her hands wrapped in Jack's hair and Jack was kissing her passionately. She couldn't take this anymore. She turned and leaned against a wall that led between the dining room and sitting room. She knew they couldn't see her. She slid down the wall burying her face in her hands. "Oh Jack." she whispered.

James rushed to her, "Madeline, are you all right," he said worried.

She quickly stood. "I'm fine. Leave me alone." She snapped and got the rest of dinner from the kitchen. JJ saw his mother crying as he put the candles on the table in the dining room.

Jack smiled as he broke the kiss, "Shall we see if dinner is ready," he asked softly.

"The sooner we eat the sooner we can get out of here," Jorja replied.

Jack grinned devilishly and led her into the dining room, "JJ is something wrong, ye look a little worried," he asked seeing the look on JJ's face as he put the candles on the table.

"It's mum." He said quietly. "Like she's sick or something."

"What do ye mean JJ," Jack asked puzzled.

JJ looked at his father. "Her eyes are all puffy and she was holding her stomach like she had a tummy ache."

"Well, I'm sure she's just upset because we're leaving and she's worried about ye being away from her," Jack said. He knew he'd hurt her with his words but refused to feel guilty about it. "Where's the Commodore," Jack asked.

"I don't know Da." JJ said as he sat down.

Madeline threw up once she reached her garden. Seeing Jack kiss Jorja made her sick. She wanted to be the one laughing with him. Kissing him. She rinsed her mouth with water from the water barrel and looked up at the stars. "It's really over." She whispered to herself. "I've truly lost him."

James entered the dining room, "Madeline is sick, she threw up, I hope your satisfied Sparrow," he muttered.

"Well I didn't make her sick I assure ye," Jack quipped. "But perhaps I'll go see if there's something I can do to make her feel better," he said. He turned to Jorja, "I'll be right back," he said and kissed her hand.

Jorja smiled at him.

Jack went out into the garden that was just off from the kitchen, "Maddy," he called.

Madeline didn't answer him as she leaned against the fence, looking up at the stars.

Jack came around the big coconut tree in the garden and saw her leaning against the fence, "Ah there ye are, didn't ye hear me call ye," he asked as he approached.

"Aye, I heard you Jack." She said in a whisper. She knew if she looked at him, she would burst into tears again.

"As I keep reminding ye perhaps ye should think before ye act... this little display is wasted on me however it does concern me the affect it is having on my son," Jack told her crossing his arms in front of him.

Madeline looked at him. "Good thing he didn't see you kissing Jorja." She said quietly.

"I made it a point to restrain myself till I knew he was not in the room," Jack said.

Madeline bit her lip to keep from crying. "Jack." She whispered and reached out for him.

Jack took a step away from her, keeping just out of reach, "I think Jorja and I will tell JJ goodnight," he said turning to go back into the house.

Madeline ran after him and stepped in front of him. She put her hand on his chest. "No Jack wait. Please don't leave yet." She took his hand. "Let's have dinner."

"If ye even think about being cruel or nasty to Jorja I assure ye it will do nothing to improve things with me," Jack said narrowing his eyes.

"I promise Jack. I won't." As much as she hated Jorja being there, she didn't want to let him go just yet. "Jack, are we over?" She asked her lips trembling.

"Maddy the last couple of weeks have taught me one thing... we never were," Jack said. "What I mean I realize the woman I loved then just doesn't exist anymore, she's dead to me," Jack added when she looked at him puzzled. "I'm sorry, but it's how I feel," he said. He didn't move, he waited to see if she would ask him to leave.

Madeline listened to his words. Surprised that he didn't push her hand out of his. She lowered her head and rested her cheek against his chest. She just needed to feel him. "I can change Jack.," she said in a whisper. She looked up at him. "Can ye just pretend, for a little while, that I'm that woman again and love me tonight Jack." The thought of JJ leaving didn't upset her nearly as much as Jack leaving. "Please." She said in a hoarse whisper.

Jack didn't touch her, "No, I can't pretend... let me go Maddy," he said softly. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Look, I'll be by in the morning when the ship's ready for JJ," he said. He needed to leave he couldn't breathe.

Madeline didn't move right away. And was surprised when Jack didn't push her away. But he wasn't touching her either. She looked up at him and wiped her tears away. "Before ye go, I have something for you." She saw his eyebrows furrow together. She reached down and took his hands. Intertwining her fingers with his. "Please Jack, it would mean a lot to me."

"Is everything all right," Jorja had gotten concerned and ventured out into the garden.

Jack was so relieved for the out, he quickly moved away from Maddy, "No, we were just talking, but I think we should leave and let Maddy rest, I'll see ye in the morning Maddy... Make sure JJ is ready," he said moving quickly to Jorja's side. He pulled her close to him and walked her quickly back into the house.

Madeline fell to her knees and sobbed. Jack had ripped out her heart once again. She didn't know how long she was there. She didn't really care.

JJ saw Jack come back into the house. "Da?"

"JJ yer ma isn't feeling very well, guess from drinking rum on an empty stomach... look ye be ready to set sail in the morning all right," Jack told him.

"Aye Da. Ye aren't staying?" JJ asked hugging Jack tightly.

"No, I think it best if Jorja and I leave and let yer ma get some rest. Norrington ye coming," Jack asked.

"I'll stick around and make sure Maddy is all right," James said angrily.

"It was nice meeting you JJ," Jorja smiled at JJ.

"Ye be sure to get a good night sleep JJ," Jack grinned.

"Aye Da. I will." He said returning Jack's smile. "Miss Jorja." he said smiling at her.

Madeline left the garden and walked towards the docks. She couldn't stop crying. She didn't care anymore. She looked at the ships in dock and rested her gaze upon the Black Pearl. Oh Jack she thought to herself.

Jack and Jorja left and made their way back to the tavern, "Sorry about dinner," Jack said softly.

"She loves you so much Jack, why were you so hell bent on hurting her," Jorja asked.

"She hurt me... I just wanted her to hurt as bad as she hurt me," Jack replied angrily.

"It's none of my business, let's just drop it," Jorja said not wanting to make him angry.

They got to the tavern and Jack ordered up food and told the barkeep to have it sent up to the room, Jack didn't want to take a chance on Maddy following him. He led Jorja upstairs. As soon as they were in the room, Jack pulled her roughly into his arms and kissed her, "I need ye Jorja, please stay with me," he growled.

"Sure but ye know it'll cost ye," Jorja told him.

"I know, money is no object," Jack assured her as he began to undress her.


	72. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 

JJ looked at James. "I hope mum will be alright. She loves Da so much." he said quietly.

"Do you think he loves her," James asked. He fixed JJ and himself a plate and served dinner.

JJ sat back down. "I thought he did. Now I'm not so sure. He brought Miss Jorja here tonight. I don't think that made mum very happy." He said picking at his food. "I know mum would give him the world if she could."

Madeline wandered through town and glanced up at one of the taverns in town. She saw a couple move by the window. Somehow in her heart, she knew it was Jack and Jorja. Tears once again filled her eyes and she made her way back towards the docks and the beach.

"JJ I know you love your dad, but let me tell you something... that woman he brought here with him, do you know what she is," James asked.

JJ looked at him questioningly. "No, what do ye mean what she is?"

Jorja goes with men for money... men pay her to be with them," James said trying to not get to graphic with the boy.

JJ wrinkled up his nose. "Like play with them?" he asked innocence. "Like when I play solders with me friends."

"Not exactly... no men pay her to do things like kiss and touch them," James said. He was wondering when Maddy would come back.

The food arrived just as Jack and Jorja were finishing the undressing process. He went to the door and paid the barkeep and took the tray of food to the bed, "Yer dinner milady," he quipped.

JJ looked at him. "That's yucky. Why would they want to do that?"

Madeline wandered the beach for a little while before heading back to her house. She wanted a hot bath and a good stiff drink.

"Yes, I suppose when you pay for it... but normally when two people love each other they want to kiss and touch," James said getting uncomfortable. Where was Maddy?

Jack and Jorja ate their dinner. Jorja could tell Jack was not in the mood to talk so she stayed quiet. Jack finished eating dinner, "Can I still have desert," he asked seductively.

Jorja opened her arms to him. Jack fell into them and lost himself in that magnificent bosom.

Madeline came in the kitchen and could hear JJ and James talking. She went to the doorway. "JJ, ye should get ready for bed my love. Ye have a big day tomorrow.," she said smiling weakly.

James quickly stood, "Yes JJ, she's right... Maddy I didn't think ye'd want me to leave him alone," he said nervous that she might be angry to find him there still.

Jack didn't make love to Jorja... he devoured her and took out his rage on her. She let him, taking everything he had until he finally collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

JJ stood. "Will ye come tuck me in mum?"

"Aye love. I will." Madeline smiled at him.

"Good night Commodore." JJ said shaking his hand before turning and heading up the stairs to his room.

"Thank you James. I needed to take a walk. Get some air." She said gathering the dishes from the table. "I'm sorry about dinner."

James smiled sadly at her, "We ate... go tuck JJ in, I'll clear these dishes," he told her softly.

"No, it's alright. He needs to wash up first anyway." She said quietly.

"He's worried about you... are you all right," James asked gently. He made no move to touch her because he knew she'd get angry with him if he did.

She nodded and the tears began once again. She moved to sit down but missed the chair.

James caught her just in the nick of time; he didn't say a word but held her there and just looked down into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew that would be a mistake. "Madeline, I... " He stammered. He closed his eyes and fell quiet again.

Madeline looked up at him and saw the tenderness in his eyes. "James. Look at me. Talk to me." She said quietly.

James opened his eyes, "I see what he does to you and I want to hang him," he whispered. "You deserve so much more so much better then that pirate," he said. The word "pirate" came out like a curse word. "I'm sorry, it's just I... I," James said looking into her eyes. Finally he could not stand it anymore, he slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers.

Madeline felt his lips against hers. They were soft and gentle. She gave in to his kiss. She was being selfish. It was Jack she wanted, not James. But she was hurting so bad. She placed one hand on his chest and the other caressed his cheek as she kissed him back.

"Perhaps you should go check on JJ and then I'll come up after you've had time to tuck him in," James asked nervously.

Madeline nodded and slowly moved out of his arms. She hurried up the stairs to check on JJ. She stopped outside of his door and took a giant breath before she went in.

"JJ, are y ready for bed?" She asked seeing he was lying down.

"Aye mum." he said with a smile. "Mum?" he asked as she sat down on his bed, her skirts billowing out around her.

"The commodore said that Jorja is a lady that goes with men for money. Is that true?" he asked. Madeline took his hand.

"Aye JJ. She is." She said stroking her son's cheek.

"Why did Da go with her? Why didn't he stay here with you? You love him and he loves you!" He said adamantly.

Madeline fought back tears. "Aye, I do love your Da. More than anything next to you my little pirate. But right now your Da really doesn't want much to do with me. I've hurt him too much."

"Doesn't he love you anymore mum?" JJ asked, sitting up and hugging Madeline.

"I don't know." She whispered, kissing his head. She gently lay him down and covered him up. "I will always love him JJ. Now when ye go off on your grand adventures, remember what I said. Ye listen to yer Da and ye stick to him like glue. Savvy?"

"Savvy mum." JJ sighed. "I love ye mummy."

"I love you too JJ. Now go to sleep." She bent down and kissed his forehead and blew out the candle. She closed the door behind her and made her way back down the stairs. She saw the dining room table had been cleared and there were candles glowing in the sitting room.

James had removed his wig and coat, he extended a glass to her, "I thought you might like a drink," he said.

Madeline took it and looked at him. She always preferred men without wigs and James was no exception. He was a very handsome man. "Thank you James." She said quietly and took a swallow.

"I suppose I'm in trouble with the Governor, as I was supposed to have dinner with him tonight," James smiled. "Ah but he'll forgive me," he chuckled. "So is JJ excited about his trip," he asked. He was so nervous; she was the only one he'd loved since Elizabeth and it made him nervous. Even more so knowing this would end just as badly for him as it did with her.

"Aye he is. He already has given Jack a list of places he wants to go." She said quietly as she sat down on a small couch. "Would ye mind building a fire James. It is a bit chilly tonight." She asked finishing her drink.

James put his glass aside, "Not at all love. Maybe I shouldn't say it but do you really think it wise to let a boy so young go gallivanting off with a pirate," he asked as he built the fire for her.

Madeline stiffened slightly at the endearment. "Jack is his father James." She said sternly. "It would be very wrong of me to refuse for him to go."

"But Jack told me Jacquette is still out there, doesn't that concern you," James asked settling next to her on the couch.

"He only kidnapped JJ because it was me he was angry at." She said looking at him. "I think that Jack feels the safest place for me is here. He can take care of himself and I know he'll protect JJ with his life."

James nodded. "I won't argue with you Madeline...," he said taking her hand. He felt a change in her, "Perhaps I should go," he said softly.

I'm sorry James. Please don't go." She said not letting go of his hand. "I have no wish to argue either. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize, I was just thinking you were beginning to feel smothered," James smiled. "I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for or don't want to," he explained.

Madeline looked at him. Knowing it was wrong. "James, kiss me."

James leaned forward then stopped. He got up and extended his hand to her, "Let's get closer to the fire," he whispered.

Madeline took his hand. She wanted to be with Jack and she knew that James knew it as well. But Jack wasn't here. James was. And for right now, she didn't want to be alone. "Alright." She said quietly and let him lead her closer. She watched as he took pillows from around the room and piled them around in front of the fireplace.

James stood in front of her and pulled her close to him gently, "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he touched her cheek.

Madeline blushed. "No I'm not."

James smiled, "I thought we weren't going to argue," he teased. He bent his head closer to hers, "Beautiful," he whispered and kissed her fully on the mouth.

Madeline moaned as she felt his lips on hers. She felt his hands on her shoulders. She wrapped her arms up over his shoulders, leaning her body in closer to hers. He deepened the kiss and she took him in.

James slowly pulled her down as he lowered himself onto the sea of pillows, he held her close, "Madeline, please," he moaned.

Madeline looked up at him and caressed his cheek. "Touch me James.," she whispered.

James looked down at her and kissed her mouth again as he moved his hand down her neck to her breast, "I want you so badly," he sighed.

Madeline kissed him back and moved his other hand to her other breast. Urging him on. She covered his mouth with hers. Her tongue seeking his.

James felt her hands unbuttoning his shirt and he began loosening her dress, needing to feel her skin on his. "Perhaps we should go upstairs," he said huskily.

"Not yet." She breathed heavily. "JJ isn't asleep." She said pushing his shirt open.

James was aching for her, he lowered his head and began kissing her neck, and slowly moving down toward her breasts, "I've wanted you for so long," he moaned against her skin.

Madeline held his head to her breasts as her leg came up and caressed his. "How long?" she breathed.

"Since the first day I saw you," James moaned. "Oh god Madeline," he groaned. He reached down and touched her between her legs; she was wet to his surprise. She wanted him as much as he wanted her it seemed.

Madeline arched her hips into his hand. "James!" She cried out as he touched her. She felt the hardness of his erection on her leg. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers again. She kissed him with passion.

James groaned, "I need you Madeline, please I need to feel you around me, please let me inside," he pleaded. He didn't want to push her and he was terrified of moving too fast.

Madeline was lost. She was spinning out of control. She opened her legs to him.

James reached down and freed his aching member as he pushed down his breeches. "I love you Madeline," he whispered as he slowly entered her. "Beautiful Madeline," he whispered.

Madeline shut her eyes as she felt James inside of her. She heard his words and knew that he meant every bit of it. But her heart did not feel the same. She felt horrible for what she was doing. But she needed release. Needed to feel loved. She moved her hips with his as he moved in and out of her. She reached for his face and kissed him again.

James thrust became more urgent; he's wanted and waited for this for so long. James felt her tongue seeking his again and he aloud her to do with him as she wanted. He rolled them over so she was on top, "I'm yours Madeline, do anything you want to," he groaned. He reached up and touched her breasts again, lifting his head he captured one of them with his mouth and sucked it as if he were a dying man and only she could save him.

Madeline rode him hard. She held his mouth to her breasts. Urging him to do more to them. He filled her more than she thought he would. She threw her head back as he devoured her breasts. Sucking, licking, kissing and biting them. "Oh God James!" she cried out as his hands continued to touch her breasts and his tongue licked its way up her neck.

"I love you so much," he moaned. He began to groan as he felt his climax getting closer. He didn't want to come, didn't want this moment to end. Never wanted to let her go, "Madeline," he nearly sobbed as he felt that rush of release come over him leaving him spent and yet fulfilled as he'd never been before in his life.

Madeline felt her own climax rush through her body. She heard James' words again, but shut her mind away from them. She clutched at him as he filled her. "James!" she cried out as he exploded inside of her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

James held her, stroked her hair and tried not to think of who she was thinking of, "You see Madeline, I can love you and give you so much, if you let me," he said softly.

Madeline closed her eyes as her tears began again. James was so deserving of someone who could love him for everything he could give. She wasn't that person and she knew it. He knew it as well. "James." She whispered.

"Sshhh, don't say it... please," James said softly.

Madeline looked at him and pushed a stray hair out of his face. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. She didn't pull away when his hands covered hers and held her lips against his.

James buried one of his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss, loving her as passionately and deeply as he could for as long as she'd let him. He'd never hated Captain Jack Sparrow more then he did at this moment. He'd hang him in the morning if he knew she wouldn't hate him for it. "I love you so much Madeline now don't say what you're thinking... I'm not asking for a thing in return, absolutely nothing, so you don't have to say a word to me about how you feel or don't feel all right," he told her.

"Oh James. You don't deserve this." She whispered against his lips.

James put his finger over her lips, "Tonight you gave me something more precious to me then you'll ever know, and I'm not talking about just your body, you trusted me to take care of you so let me do so the rest of the night," he whispered.

Madeline looked at him. She lowered her head and looked away. She reached for her dress and slipped it over her head. "I thank you James for tonight. You helped me when I needed you the most." She slowly stood and reached for his hand. He stood up and she rested her head on his bare chest. Much as she had done earlier to Jack. She closed her eyes. "But I can't James. I'm sorry. Tomorrow I say goodbye to my son and the man that I am still deeply in love with. I don't know how long they'll be gone and every moment is precious." She looked up at him and could see the disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry James.," she whispered.

James put his clothes back on in silence, "I'm here Madeline, once their gone... if you need me, all you have to do is ask," he said caressing her cheek. "Don't close your heart off completely Madeline, life's too long to live alone," he said softly.

Madeline took his hand and kissed his palm. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "Good night James." she whispered.

James closed his eyes when she kissed his palm, "Good night beautiful," he whispered then put on his coat picked up his wig and hat before heading for the door.

Madeline watched him leave. It was beautiful what they shared, but she felt as if she had betrayed Jack. Even though she knew he had betrayed her. "Good night James." She whispered as he opened the door.

James looked down for a moment then looked at her he had tears in his eyes, "Madeline, could you love me if I were a pirate," he asked his voice cracking. He had thought how he'd lost Elizabeth to a pirate now he was loosing Madeline to one as well.

Madeline's heart tore when she saw his tears. "A different time a different place possibly. Please don't hate me James.," she said in a whisper.

"No more then I hate Elizabeth," James told her. He would always love Elizabeth.

Madeline smiled at him. "You've always loved her haven't you?"

James nodded, "And she and I have remained friends... I hope we will as well," he whispered.

Madeline nodded as she leaned against the door. "Good night James." she said quietly and began to close the door.

James smiled as he turned and disappeared into the night.

Madeline slowly climbed the stairs and drew a hot bath. She washed herself and didn't linger in the tub. She pulled on a nightgown and made her way to her room. She smiled when she saw JJ curled up in her bed. She crawled in behind him and pulled him close. "My little pirate." she whispered and drifted off into a restless sleep.


	73. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Jack woke up and pulled Jorja close to his body. She moaned slightly. "Jorja," he said softly.

She woke up and looked at him, "Good morning Jack," she whispered.

"Ye stayed," he said surprised.

"I could tell ye needed me," she said and kissed his chest.

"I'm going back out to sea today," he told her.

"Be careful," she grinned.

Jack rolled on top of her and she opened her legs to him and he entered her, "I think being with ye is more dangerous," he chuckled.

"You could be right," she murmured.

Jack took his fill and climaxed but it was nothing like the night before. When he got up, he dressed quickly. How much do I owe ye love," he asked.

"Ten shillings," she told him.

Jack reached into his coat pocket, "Ye deserve more then that love, here's a pound," he said handing her the bill.

She took it with a smile, "Come back to see me if yer going to be this generous," she giggled.

"I kept ye from being with anyone else, I figure I kept ye from making yer usual," he shrugged. "Tell JJ I said hello," Jorja said rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Aye love, I will," Jack said and left the room. He grabbed a quick breakfast of coffee and a biscuit then paid for the room. He stepped out into the street he looked at the sky, it was terribly overcast... could mean a storm brewing. He'd ask some sailor he saw coming in from the sea if they had encountered any.

Madeline woke and quickly dressed. She roused JJ. He smiled at her and went to his room to dress. Madeline took the journals from their hiding place. She placed the smaller one in JJ's satchel and carried it downstairs. She looked out the window in the kitchen and saw the clouds in the sky. Damn she thought. Jack was not going to like that. She glanced at the sitting room and sighed. James had been loving and gentle. And she had used him. She turned when she heard JJ coming down the stairs. "Are ye ready JJ?"

"Aye mummy." He said with a sad smile. Madeline bent down and held open her arms.

"Don't be sad love. Ye and your Da are going to have grand adventures. Ye are going to see the world." She said holding him tight. "Now let's get you some breakfast and then we'll see where your Da is, alright?"

JJ nodded and together they had their last breakfast for who knew how long.

Jack learned that the weather was a little better out to sea, which made him feel a little better. He checked on the progress of his crew in getting the ship ready. Things were coming along like clockwork so he left the docks and headed for Maddy's house.

"Sparrow," came a stern voice behind him as he passed a shop.

Jack turned to see Norrington looking at him, he looked thoroughly pissed, "Commodore," Jack said.

"Where are ye going," Norrington asked.

"Going to get me son, we're sailing this morning," Jack told him.

"Don't upset her... you've done enough damage," Norrington growled.

Jack studied him a moment, "Something happen after I left," he asked.

"She's upset... your leaving with that whore didn't improve anything," Norrington replied angrily.

"Well I do hope ye took full advantage of me being out of the way," Jack quipped and turned on his heel.

Norrington watched him walk away... oh if ye only knew pirate, he thought and found himself smiling as thoughts of Madeline in his arms filled his head.

Jack knocked on Maddy's door, "Maddy," he called.

Madeline heard the knock and her heart stopped. No, not yet she thought. "Come in." She called. She was packing a basket of some of JJ's favorite treats. She put some things in that she knew Jack would like as well. JJ was up in his room collecting the last of his things.

Jack reluctantly entered the house, "Is JJ ready to go," he asked.

Madeline turned and smiled at him. "Aye, he'll be down in a moment." She said quietly and turned back to close the basket. "I saw the clouds Jack, I hope there isn't a storm coming."

"Storms are just part of the fun of sailing, but I checked with some sailors coming in who said the weather is better out at sea... well, bring him to the docks when he's ready," Jack said and turned to leave.

"Jack wait." Madeline said and hurried to where she had put the journal that she had for him.

Jack froze and tensed, "What is it Maddy," he muttered.

Madeline came towards him slowly and extended the book towards him. "This is what I wanted to give you last night." She said quietly. It was dark red leather with gold gilded pages. "You should have a new journal when you start a new journey in your life."

"JJ's the one starting a new journey in his life," Jack said puzzled. He made no movement to take it.

"He has one in his bag as well. But you are also starting a new journey Jack." She said quietly. "A new journey with the greatest treasure of all. Your son. Please take it Jack."

Jack sighed and took it, he opened it briefly saw that she'd written something in it, closed it, "I'll be at the docks, bring him when he's ready," he told her and once again turned to leave. But the turned, "By the way, ye wouldn't know why Norrington is so bent out of shape with me would ye," he asked.

Madeline arched an eyebrow at him. Bloody hell. "No I wouldn't." She said.

"Yer blushing Maddy... but it's none of my business... and thank ye for the journal," he told her and headed out the door.

Shit she thought. She heard JJ coming back down the stairs with his other satchel.

"Are ye ready JJ?" she asked.

"Aye mummy. Was Da here?" he asked.

"Yes he was. We'll meet him down at the docks." She said. "I'm going to change quick and then we'll go." She turned and headed up the stairs to her room. She pulled off her morning dress and pulled out a red silk day dress. It had a low cut bodice and a full skirt. She probably looked like a whore, but she didn't rightly care. She pinned up her hair and went back downstairs. She picked up the basket and JJ picked up the satchels and together they headed out the door. As they walked through town, she saw James heading towards them.

James smiled at her, "Good morning Maddy, you're looking lovely this morning," he said. God what did she see in that damn pirate, he thought.

"Thank you James." She said quietly. "But please don't call me Maddy. Only...." her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry James."

James held up his hand, "I understand Madeline, so JJ are ye ready to go off sailing... now ye know once ye become a pirate I'll be chasing ye like I'm going to come chasing after ye father one of these days," he quipped. That day would be sooner then later if he had his way, he thought bitterly.

JJ looked at him. "Ye wouldn't hang me would ye Commodore?" he asked.

Madeline gasped. "JJ!"

"It's all right Madeline, JJ, life is about making choices... my choice is to be in the British Navy, which makes it my responsibility to keep the sea safe... for everyone... piracy is punishable by hanging, now that I had nothing to do with deciding, but the king and queen along with a lot of wise men did decide. It is my duty to uphold the law, you're very young yet JJ, so you still have time to choose a different path then your father," James told JJ. He looked at Madeline, "But as long as the boy is with him, I'll refrain from chasing Sparrow," he told her.

"We have to go." She said and turned to leave. "Come JJ."

James hurried to catch up and he took her elbow, "I'll walk with you," he said gently.

"Would you hang me James?" she asked looking at him as they walked. "I'm still a pirate."

"A woman has never been hung for piracy, though it would be a shame to see you locked in a prison for life," James said simply.

Madeline shrugged off his hand on her as they came to the docks. She could see a flurry of activity on the Pearl. She saw Jack overseeing it all. Her heart swelled with love for him. "I think it would be best if ye didn't come aboard James." She said sternly.

James pulled her close, "Madeline, you know damn well I'd never let anything happen to you... I love you," he said softly. He cupped her chin, "I love you," he repeated before turning and walking away.

Madeline growled under her breath and looked at her son. "Come JJ. It's time.," she said in a whisper. Together they walked the gangplank to the Pearl. "Jack."

Jack smirked, "The Commodore is quite smitten isn't he," he said as he'd seen the exchange. He hadn't needed to hear what was said to know what the Commodore had on his mind.

"He is of no importance to me." She said looking at him. "Would ye like JJ in your cabin or someplace else?"

"JJ stays with me, he'll be captain one day... isn't that right boy," Jack said boisterously.

"Aye Da!" JJ said enthusiastically. "Come on mum." he said and ran towards Jack's cabin.

"Let him go alone Maddy, he's not a weakling. So if the Commodore is of no importance why did ye let him spend the night with ye," Jack asked.

Madeline looked at him. God she felt so damn guilty. "He didn't."

Jack chuckled, "That's why yer blushing yet again... Maddy love, when will ye learn yer lying is not one of yer strong suits," he said. "Besides why else would he be so damn itchy to have the opportunity to string me up by me neck more then usual," he asked.

She turned to the railing and looked out at the sea. "He didn't stay all night.," she admitted.

"Ah so ye sent him home early... good, wouldn't want JJ to find him there this morning. Wouldn't look good," Jack quipped.

Madeline closed her eyes and tried to breathe. "He isn't who I want." She whispered.

"Let's not go into a melodramatic display as we did last night shall we," he said sternly.

"No Jack." she whispered. "I will miss you Jack."

"Don't... miss yer son, but don't do me any favors love," Jack growled. JJ came back on deck. "Ah JJ I almost forgot, Jorja said for me to tell ye hello and that she hopes we have a grand time on our trip," he said he then looked at Madeline smugly.

Madeline told herself she wouldn't cry. He hurt her, and he knew it. She deserved his anger. She looked at him and then pulled JJ into a tight hug. "I love you Jack Sparrow Junior. Ye are my pride and joy. My love." She said. She set him in front of her and wiped her tears. "Ye listen to your Da. Do ye understand me?" She asked sternly.

"Aye mum. I will. I promise." JJ said with a smile. "I will miss ye, but Da will keep me company."

Madeline smiled at her son. "There is a journal for you in your satchel so ye can write down all your adventures." She said. "Jack will ye help him if he needs help spelling something?"

"Naturally," Jack said.

She slowly stood and looked at her son. She cupped his chin in her hand and kissed his lips. "I love you JJ."

"I love ye too mum." He said hugging her tight. Madeline gently set him away from her. She looked at Jack who stood there with his arms crossed. Her bottom lip began to tremble. She knew he would offer her nothing and she wasn't going to throw herself on him. "Stay safe Jack. I love you." She whispered and turned to leave.


	74. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"Eh Maddy just one more thing before we go," Jack said.

Madeline stopped. She didn't turn around, tears kept continuing to threaten. "What is it Jack?" She said quietly.

Jack moved closer to her and removed the pins in her hair causing it to fall down around her shoulders; he then jerked her around to face him. "Ye know I like yer hair down," he quipped then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her mouth. This kiss was a hungry brutal crushing force and when Jack's tongue plundered her mouth he meant it to make her moan. She did and put her arms around him, he broke the kiss as quickly as he'd started it. "Wouldn't want JJ to think I didn't care at all now would I," he murmured against his lips then released her. "Be a good girl and wait for me," he quipped and soundly smacked her ass.

Madeline was shocked but took everything he gave her. It had been so long since he had kissed her. She felt the sting of pain from the slap he gave her. But he didn't move away from her or she from him. "Do ye mean it Jack?" She asked.

"Go home Maddy or yer going to be swimming for shore," Jack said turning to look at Gibbs and Cotton who where untying the ship as he spoke.

Madeline moved closer to him so that she was right behind him. "I'll wait for you forever Jack Sparrow. Ye are the only man I'll ever love." She whispered so that he could only hear her. She turned and slowly walked toward the gangplank.

"Give me best to the Commodore too," Jack shouted back. Wait if ye want too but ye'll never have me, Jack thought angrily.

Madeline stopped cold in her tracks but didn't turn. Damn him. She continued walking and stood on the docks watching as the Pearl sailed away. She waved at JJ and blew him kisses. She felt her hair blowing in the wind and her fingers moved touch it. Remember Jack's words. She had been a fool and knew that Jack would never return his heart to her. She brushed her tears away and looked up and saw Jack watching her.

Jack called JJ over and helped him up on the apple crate, "It's just you and me son.... just as it should have been from the start," he told him.

JJ looked at his father. "Da. Do ye still love mum?" he asked quietly.

"No JJ, now never ask me again," Jack said firmly.

JJ turned back to the sea. "Aye Da." he said quietly.

Madeline stood until the Pearl was out of her sight, her arms wrapped around herself. She didn't turn when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Insulting right down to the very end," Norrington said as he approached her. He'd seen the whole ugly display and knew what and whys as to Jack's actions... after all he was a man too.

Madeline still didn't turn. "Must you James?" she asked angrily.

"Must you is a better question," Norrington snapped. "He doesn't love you Madeline, the sooner you face it the better off you'll be," he added and turned to walk away.

Madeline turned. "James."

Norrington turned, "I know I'm a bastard for saying it," he growled. "But to stand idly by and watch him insult and degrade you would make me a hypocrite," he added. "Good day Madeline," he said and turned around once again he walked away.

Madeline picked up her skirts and ran after him. "James, stop, please."

Norrington stopped but didn't turn.

Madeline came around to the front of him. "I'm sorry James. You're probably right, but I've loved him for a very long time. Please try to understand that." She said quietly. She reached up and took a hold of his arm. She was hurting so badly. "I know I have no right to ask this of you." She said in an almost whisper. "Would ye please take me home." She said with her head down.

Norrington cupped her chin, "I understand better then you think... after all I love you as much as you love him... more so," he said softly. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "It would be my honor and a privilege to walk you home Madeline," he said and linked her arm with his. He smiled at her, once again she'd given him the opportunity to show her what it was like to be loved... truly loved and cherished for he did cherish her.

They reached her home in a short time. Neither one spoke. When they reached her home Madeline walked in and looked around and listened to the silence. She turned to see James watching her. She wrung her hands together. "James." She whispered. "I need you."

"As I told you before Madeline, just ask," Norrington said gently.

She put her head down. "I can't offer you anything in return. Not now and I don't know when or if I can James. I'm sorry. I just should've kept my mouth shut." She said quietly and turned away from him. Her eyes looking at the pillows on the floor from the night before.

James put his hands on her shoulders, "He's led you to believe that you aren't deserving of love and that's just not true Madeline, he's the one who keeps punishing you when there's nothing you or anyone can do to change the past," he said. "Every time you reach out to me you think you aren't giving me anything but you are, you're giving me another opportunity to show you how much you do deserve to be loved and I can't ask for more then that," he said turning her around to face him. "Letting me love you is enough for me," James told her.

Madeline looked at him and bit her lip. She reached up and smoothed the lapels on his coat. "I don't deserve you James." She said quietly. "I don't deserve your love."

"I believe I am the one who should decide such things," James said and bent his head down. "Beautiful Madeline," he whispered and kissed her softly.

Madeline savored his lips on hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. Moving her body against his. "James." She whispered against his lips as she felt his hands on her dress. "Please."

James scooped her up in his arms, "Don't worry my darling, I'm going to take care of your every need," he said and carried her upstairs.

Madeline pushed his hat and wig off as he carried her up the stairs. She kissed his neck as he carried her into her room.

Norrington looked down at her, "I've longed to hear those words from your sweet lips for so very long," he said as he gently pulled her up so he could unfasten her dress. "Tell me what it is you enjoy, I want only to please you," he murmured against her ear.

Madeline helped him remove her dress and under things. "I am yours James, you do with me what you wish." She whispered as she nuzzled his ear.

James could barely contain himself. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Madeline... do you mean it," he asked in disbelief.

Madeline looked at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "For this moment in time James, I am yours." She said quietly. She truly didn't know how much she could give him, but right now she needed him. She needed his love. "We take each day as it comes James and that is all I can give to you right now."

"Fair enough," James said and kissed her as he urged her down onto the bed again. His hand cupped her breast. He lightly teased her nipple until it was hard, "I love you," he moaned as he moved down to take said breast in his mouth and suck and tease it. His hand moved under her buttocks, he reached from beneath then behind to her center causing her to raise her hips off the bed. His cock was being teased and taunted by her pubic hair and lips every time she thrust them upward. He groaned. He didn't want to rush this. He wanted to savor her. He moved down her body until his head was between her legs. He bit lightly on the flesh of her thighs and she let out a squeal of torturous pleasure. Slowly he moved his mouth to her center. He tasted her and she was sweet and wet as he hoped she would be.

Madeline couldn't believe what he was doing to her. His lovemaking was so sweet and tortuous at the same time. It had been so long since she had felt like this. So long since Jack had made love to her. No she thought. She needed to keep him out of her mind, for the moment. She widened her legs and threaded her fingers through James' hair. She gripped tighter when she felt his tongue moving up and down her center. "James!" She cried out in a husky voice.

Hearing his name confirmed that he was in fact pleasing her, making her love and want him. At least he hoped she would not be able to control herself if he showed her that he was a man, a man who knew what passion was and knew how to please her and bring out the passion in her. His tongue found her nub and he clenched it in between his lips. She writhed beneath him and he inserted not one but two of his fingers inside her, stretching her preparing her for his engorged cock that throbbed with anticipation. Come my love; scream my name to the heavens, he thought as he held her on the edge of ecstasy.

Madeline was beyond disbelief. She never thought James would have so much passion. So much pleasure to give a woman. When she felt his fingers inside of her, it was almost too much. Her hands clutched at the bed sheets and she arched her back upwards as she felt his fingers moving. "Oh God James!" She cried out as pure ecstasy filled her body.

James felt her wall collapse and then she was squeezing his fingers as she nearly screamed in pleasure. Slowly James kissed up her body, "I must have you, I must make you mine," he moaned and then thrust his cock inside of her. His arm slid beneath her and he lifted her off the bed bending her backward so that he could capture her breast with his mouth as he savored the feel of her around his hard aching manhood.

Madeline arched against him and matched him thrust for thrust as he buried himself inside of her. She heard his words and knew that he meant them. He was angry as well and she knew it. Her long hair fell against her back. He fit her like a glove as she felt him move his cock in her. She felt her entire body tingle as she felt her wetness covering him. She reached down for his face. "James kiss me." She demanded.

James kissed her hungrily as he tried desperately not to come, he never wanted to come, he wanted to fuck her and never stop. Her tongue sought out his and he made his dance to her rhythm. "Anything for you my beautiful Maddy... oh god, oh god, Maddy, oh Maddy," he cried out as he came in a heated rush. He wanted to cry, no no no, but he couldn't. He continued to kiss her even after the rush subsided. His cock pulsed as if by being inside of her it lived, he felt he would die if he had to pull away from her.

Madeline cried out as he filled her. Her orgasm rushing through her like fire. "James. Oh bloody hell." She swore "James!" She cried out as she felt him still throbbing inside of her. She sought his lips again. Their tongues clashed. She felt his hands on her breasts again and she welcomed his touch.

James softened the kiss, made it gentler and more loving. His touch also softened as he caught his breath, "Madeline... my sweet... you never cease to amaze me," he sighed happily.

Madeline felt his lips soften and she slowed her own kiss down. She felt his hands move to her hair as he continued to kiss her. "Why do I amaze you James?" she asked in a whisper as he gently lay her body back down on the bed. He rested his head on an elbow and gazed at her. Madeline watched as his hand trailed back down to her breast.

"You held nothing back from me... it was as if you truly were mine," James said. He lay on his back and closed his eyes, if only she could be, he thought.

Madeline watched him. But I can't be she thought regretfully. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his bare chest. "For the moment I am." She said quietly.

"Longer then a moment... Sparrow won't be returning any time soon love," he said knowingly. He stroked her hair. "I want to make love to you again and again Madeline, I never want it to end... I do my best to hold off coming just to make it last a bit longer... I cherish every moment, every kiss, every touch as if it's the last, don't you see," he asked softly.

Madeline leaned up on her elbows and placed a kiss on his chest and looked up at him. She knew he was right. Jack would not return for a very long time and she knew that he would not be faithful to her. He had already betrayed her twice before this. As much as she loved him, she couldn't deny the pleasure that James gave her. "I do see James." She said quietly looking at him. She could see the desire in his eyes. The want of her.

"Then why waste time waiting," James asked.

Madeline laid her head back down but so that she was looking at him. "Please don't ask me that now James." She said drawing circles on his chest.

James sighed, "I suppose it is too soon," he said. "So what shall we do now," he asked. "Would you like to come with me to the Governor's house for dinner tonight? Elizabeth and Will are going to be there," James asked.

Madeline reached for his hand. "I suppose I should see them. I don't think they know I'm back or that JJ has gone with Jack." She said holding his hand. She looked back up at him and moved so that she was lying on top of him. "James, please be patient with me."

James kissed her, "I promise to be as patient as I can," he assured her. He smiled.

Madeline returned his kiss. "Thank you." She kissed him again. "What are ye smiling at Commodore?" she asked as she wrapped her legs with his.

"Just after glow," he said slyly.

Madeline smiled at him. "I see Commodore." She said with a smirk as she lowered her face to his and traced his lips with her tongue.

"Well and maybe some preliminary glow too," he quipped.

"Perhaps." she murmured against his lips. She slowly inched her tongue inside of his mouth. "What shall I wear tonight?" she asked kissing him.

"We've got plenty of time to worry about that, for now I think ye've given me other ideas," he moaned.

"I have?" She asked innocently. "And what would those be Commodore?"

James took her hand and guided it down between his legs to his newly aroused member, "You've awoken the beast," he chuckled.

Madeline began to stroke him although he was already hard. "The beast eh?" she asked. She raised her hips and slid down on him. "If that is the beast, then what am I?" she asked him as she began to ride him.

"A warm place to rest," he purred. He moaned, "Madeline... please."

"Please what James?" She moaned.

"Torture me," he grinned with his eyes closed.

Madeline rode him hard. Her hands in his. She bent down and licked his chest and bit his nipples. She trailed her tongue up to his neck and tugged on his earlobes. "Too much for ye Commodore? Shall I stop?" she teased, her breath hot on his skin.

James looked at her, pulling one of his hands free he reached between them and found her clit with his fingers, "Come for me," he groaned.

Madeline practically screamed as she felt his fingers inside of her. She felt him pinch her clit and she screamed his name as her orgasm filled her faster than it had ever had before. "James!"

James removed his hand and pulled her face down to his and kissed her with a fire as he'd never felt before. He reached down and held her by her hips, pushing her harder down on him as he lifted his hips sharply. He growled animalistic ally and felt his seed empty into her. "Maddy," he called out her name.

Madeline collapsed on top of him. Trying to regain her normal breathing. She didn't move off of him and felt his hands moving up and down her back. She sighed heavily.

"Told you it was a beast," he chuckled.

Madeline smiled slightly. "So ye did Commodore. So ye did." She said quietly. Her mind began to wander.

Not of the man in her bed. But of the man at sea. Jack. Her love. Her only love. Her pirate love.

The End????????

I want to thank all of you for the fantastic reviews you've written about this story. I am glad that you have all enjoyed it so much! Is this the end of Madeline, Jack, and JJ? Guess you'll have to tune in for the sequel!!! LOL!!

A Pirates Passion will be posted soon!! Again, I thank you for being such faithful readers! If you have any questions or comments, feel free to email me. 

Love,

Shelle


End file.
